Take Me Home
by novicestar
Summary: Ichigo has been living in Tokyo for 7 seven years earning his living writing under the name of Getsuga Tenshou. What happens when he returns to Karakura? What happens when he and Rukia are reunited? What have arranged marriages got to do with it all? IchiRuki and others. I don't own Bleach. AU/In Progress
1. Returning to Karakura

"_Tell them." His whisper screamed urgency._

"_I…I…I can't. I'm sorry," She looked down at her hands, away from the pleading of his deep ochre eyes. _

_He stood and grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to convey his message._

"_Please. Tell them," he caught her eyes, saw the conflict behind them._

"_I'm sorry!" She begged, "But I can't."_

_She shook her head, and directed her gaze back to the floor._

"_Tell them, or I'll leave. I will walk away from us, this town, everything. I can't do this anymore." He wanted her to tell them. He wanted her to stop him. He wanted her to want him, need him._

"_I can't tell them! You _know_ that! You don't deserve to be held back by someone who can't openly return your feelings. I love you, but I don't deserve you. I can't tell them. I'm so sorry."_

"_You don't want me?" It hurt to hear what she was implying. It felt like his heart had stopped._

"_You should go."_

_He'd run out into the rain before she'd finished. He felt so defeated, so lost, so hurt, so angry. He held back the tears._

_He was quickly soaked through, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, and just his phone, keys and wallet in his pocket._

_He ran in no particular direction, until he stopped in front of the very place that would give him what he needed now. He walked through the automatic doors, made his purchase._

_And with that, Ichigo Kurosaki boarded the train, and fled Karakura Town._

He sighed. He had never meant to return to Karakura Town, after leaving all those years ago, when he was just eighteen. Now he was back, albeit seven long years later.

He was twenty-five now. Ichigo remembered himself as an eighteen year old. Back then, he was the boy who'd fight one of his best friends, Renji Abarai, over anything, but they'd always pull through for each other, the boy who could never beat Tatsuki Arisawa in a Karate match, the boy who told Orihime Inoue countless times her infatuation was one-sided. He was the one who succeeded in getting her to see Uryuu Ishida as more than the guy who liked to sew. He was the one who had promised Yasutora Sado, the man he'd nicknamed Chad that he'd always have his back. He was the one who left it all behind and headed off that fateful night to Tokyo.

He reflected for a moment, while he waited for his train to pull into Karakura. He realised he had not seen or heard from any of his old friends for many years. Some tried to maintain contact in the months that followed his departure, but that slowly dwindled. He wondered what they were up to nowadays.

There was only one reason for his return now. He tried to focus on that, as the train guard announced that the train was now approaching its last stop, Karakura Town. The guard bade everyone a pleasant onward journey.

Ichigo sighed. He waited for the train doors to open and stepped onto the little platform that was his gateway back to his hometown.

No-one was here to greet him, to welcome him back. He had anticipated as much, seeing as he had told no-one of his plans to return, not even his own father or twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

He had missed Karakura, but he felt no rush of nostalgia as he took in his surroundings. He felt hollow.

He hailed a cab, and gave the driver the address of his new home on the opposite side of Karakura to where he'd grown up – away from his family home, his old neighbourhood, his old school.

Not twenty minutes later, the taxi stopped outside a block of apartments. Ichigo paid his fare and took his things up to the top floor, the penthouse suite. His new home.

It was a new build, the walls were all white and the floors laminate. To some it might have appeared cold, but Ichigo liked it. It reminded Ichigo of him - blank and empty. He dropped the last of his things onto the floor and looked around.

_Wow, _he thought to himself, _Yourichi didn't do a bad job with the place._

Yourichi Shihoin was Ichigo's editor. The only person he'd allow to read his work before it was published. In the seven years away from home, he'd published 3 books, under the pen name Getsuga Tenshou. They formed part of a series, and although he told no-one, the characters where very similar to the people he had encountered in Karakura. The only person he'd really encountered in Tokyo was Yourichi – he wasn't very sociable anymore.

He lived for his black motorbike – now sitting in his garage – which he had named Getsuga Tenshou when he'd bought it at 19. Although his stories were captivating and eloquently written, coming up with names was something he struggled with, hence why he'd taken the name of his bike on as his pen name.

He opened the fridge and cupboards and saw that they were barely stocked, except for a few canned items and noodles. He sighed. He had wanted to get acquainted with his little apartment, but now it looked like he had to go to the store first.

He pulled on his hoody, covered his hair with the hood. He didn't want to see anyone from his past, and his most distinguishing feature was his naturally orange hair. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed out.

He only vaguely recollected this part of Karakura – it wasn't an area he frequented as a child. Still it didn't mean his old friends wouldn't live here now. _Just in case, _he mused to himself.

Soon he was outside a shop he recognised. In Karakura, there was a small chain of stores called Urahara Shoten. They stocked anything you could think of, and some things you didn't want to think of. Outside, with its little wooden sign and windows, you would have thought the shop to have been small. But on the inside it was a different story.

It was bright inside and Ichigo wandered the aisles, throwing things into the little green basket he'd picked up on entering the store. He came to the cereal aisle. He stood there, in front of the many colourful boxes, deciding which cereal to have, when all of a sudden something smacked into the back of his legs.

"Ow! What the fu-" Ichigo exclaimed aloud.

He turned to see a child of around five pushing a trolley full of groceries. A pretty little girl, with orange-red hair and blue eyes framed with glasses. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and yellow dungarees.

"Ayame," a female voice exclaimed from the opposite direction to where the little girl stood, "Watch where you're going! I'm so sorry sir…she likes to run with the trolley…"

Ichigo turned and faced the direction of the female voice and was glad he decided to wear his hood to conceal his hair and face. He nodded to the woman in recognition of her apology and took off swiftly.

He didn't wander the shop for much longer, for fear of the woman seeing who he was. He paid for his goods and left the store, deep in thought.

_Today would not have been a good day if Orihime Inoue had recognised him._


	2. Visiting Masaki

**Hey guys. Well thanks for the favourites and reviews, it means a lot! This is my first fanfic, so please be patient! To thank you for the nice welcome I've received, I've made this chapter a little bit longer!**

…**.**

Ichigo slumped into one of his dining room chairs after unpacking his groceries and the items Yourichi hadn't unpacked, namely the few things he'd brought with him on the train.

He sighed as he looked around the place. Sure, he had expensive things, but many went unused – such as his flat screen television. There were no photographs in his home, and there hadn't been for seven years. He wondered if his father had left his room the same as it was all those years ago, or if he'd redecorated it so that his sisters wouldn't have to share.

They'd be 21 this year, he realised_. I wonder what they look like now. Does Yuzu still cook? Does Karin still play football? Is that old goat-chin father of mine still an idiot?_

He smiled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. He looked over to the shrine he'd made for his mother. It contained no photographs, but Ichigo had made it exactly how he thought she'd like it.

He got up and knelt before the shrine.

"Mum, I'll be visiting you tomorrow, for the first time in almost 8 years. I've missed you. I'm sorry. I love you."

Tears always formed whenever he thought of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki. These tears were the only ones he'd allow himself, and only in private.

He got up and made himself a cup of coffee. He drank in silence on a soft white armchair in his living room, staring into space, thinking about how he'd lost his mother to the accident all those years ago.

"_Ichigo, come on, I still want to fight!" Tatsuki said._

""_Sorry, Tatsuki, I'm meeting mum for dinner," Ichigo smiled and waved at his childhood friend as he gathered his things and left the dojo._

_He loved Masaki with all his heart. He was just fifteen and his mother was the light of his life._

_He walked quickly towards the little restaurant where he was meeting his mother. As he rounded the corner, he saw his mother on the other side of the road waving at him, a smile on her face._

_Ichigo stepped out into the road, and Masaki's smile turned into shock. _

"_No!" She screamed. She ran forward and pushed Ichigo backwards. He landed with a thud on the pavement. Then time slowed down._

_He watched as the truck crashed into his mother's body and dragged her along the tarmac. He heard the squealing of the brakes, the yells from bystanders._

"_Mum!" he yelled as he ran towards her. "Mum, don't die! Mum, don't leave us, we need you! Yuzu, Karin and dad - we all need you!"_

"_Ichigo…be brave…I love you…" Masaki whispered as her son held her bloodied body in his arms._

_That was the last time Ichigo saw his mother alive._

Tomorrow would be the tenth anniversary of her death. Ichigo still felt responsible for the accident. He finished his coffee long before he'd stopped thinking about the mother who had been the centre of his world.

He dozed off, still in the white armchair, dreaming about all the memories he had of him and his mother and the rest of his family.

When he awoke the next morning, the sun was just beginning to creep through the curtain-less windows. _Perfect_.

He changed into a nice pair of jeans and a smart t-shirt. His mother told him when he was younger that he suited jeans and he always wore them on this day. He made a cup of coffee and cursed himself for not buying any cereal after running from his old friend in the store last night. He would go hungry now because of her child.

_Her child?_ Ichigo thought. _It must have been her child. I can't believe that I didn't know she was a mother now. Wow. _

He shunted that thought to the back of his mind as his finished his coffee - 2 sugars, no milk.

He pulled on a blue hoody with a white logo printed on it. Again, he covered his trademark orange hair and concealed the scowl he wore upon his face. He didn't smile much anymore.

Putting his wallet, phone and keys into his pocket he left his lonely apartment. He walked past the garage where Getsuga Tenshou resided and opted to walk today. He didn't know if Masaki would approve of his mode of transport.

He was glad for the warmth of the sunshine today. It was only around 8, and Ichigo knew that his family would not have changed their routine for this day. Isshin was too set in his ways.

Ichigo reached the end of the street where his old home was. He purposely took the long route to ensure he was on the side of the road that his family would not take. He waited, never once taking his eyes off his old front door.

He had watched for almost half hour when he saw a girl open his old front door and step out of the house. She was wearing a red dress and a black bow in her light brown hair. _Yuzu._

Ichigo stepped back; he didn't want to be seen.

Next out of the door was a man, with dark hair and a beard. He wore an unnatural, forced looking smile and pulled a black-haired girl dressed in shorts and a t-shirt from the house. The girl performed a roundhouse kicked on the man and yelled at him loud enough for it to reach the ears of the orange-haired boy. _Dad. Karin._

He observed as they made their way down to the end of the road and turned right. The minute he could no longer see them, Ichigo walked forward.

He pulled a key from his pocket and hoped to hell that Isshin had not changed the locks.

He put the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked and the door opened. Ichigo walked through the door of the house he used to call home. He inspected every room. Nothing much had changed in the living room, or the kitchen. The big poster of his mother still took pride of place.

He wandered around the bottom floor of his house for a short amount of time. He saw that his family had made little changes - there was now a picture of his eighteen year old self on the shelf. He picked up the photo and looked at himself. He was smiling in the photograph, but someone had been cut out of it. _She_ had been cut out of it. It saddened him to remember that after his mother's death that _she_ was the only one who could make him smile like that. What made him feel worse was the fact that they had wanted to remember him as happy. He slammed the photo down face first on the shelf and went upstairs.

The first room he came to was his father's room. He cracked the door open and peeked inside.

Isshin's room was exactly how Masaki had left it, this day, ten years ago. Ichigo had expected as much. He smiled to himself. He knew his mother loved his father, no matter how much of an idiot he was, and Ichigo was glad that he loved her enough to remember her every day.

He walked back out of the room and shut the door. Next, he went to what he remembered being Karin and Yuzu's room. He opened the door. The walls were the same pale yellow as they had been all those years ago and there were still two beds in the room. There was still two of everything. They obviously still shared the room.

Ichigo smiled as he saw all the photographs pinned to one of the walls. One had both of his sisters in and it looked to be recent. One was of them graduating school. Another had a red-haired boy with his arm around Karin. She was smiling. _Karin has a boyfriend?_ Ichigo found himself smiling at the thought. His eyes traced further down the wall and came across a picture of Yuzu with a group of girls. She looked happy too, like she had a good group of friends. He was glad. His eyes finally rested on the biggest photo of them all, positioned in the middle of the wall. It was a photo of Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo. A photo _she'd_ taken. They all wore big smiles on their faces. Scribbled on a piece of paper underneath were two sentences. One said, "I miss you, bro" and the other "I wish Ichi was here to kick dad's butt". He guessed his sister's had each written a sentence, and he had a pretty good guess of who had written what.

He took a small piece of paper and wrote his own message to his sisters. He took his time, carefully wording it so he could get his message across just right. He pinned it above the photograph of the three Kurosaki siblings.

He left the room and headed to what used to be his room. He opened the door slowly and looked at the room.

It was still his room, exactly how he'd left it, seven years ago. He walked in and fell to his knees on the blue rug. He looked around. His old alarm clock was still there, the old hamper with unwashed clothes was still there. His ancient old PC was still there, dusty and forgotten.

He turned around and looked at the wall behind his bed. His photos were still there, but something was wrong about them. He knelt on his bed and inspected them.

The first one his eyes fell upon was the one of him and his mother when he was a small child, and then directly to the left of it was one of his whole family – Isshin, Masaki, Karin, Yuzu and himself. All of them were smiling and happy. He wished he could go back to those days.

There was one of him and Chad stood together at school in their uniforms. There was one of him and Renji in the midst of a scrappy argument, probably over something meaningless. Ichigo smiled. Another showed him with Tatsuki and Orihime. He laughed when he saw the one of him clotheslining Keigo. He smiled fondly at the memories. He missed his friends.

Then he saw what was wrong. All of the photos that _she_ had been in, _she_ had been cut out of. He wouldn't doubt that it had been done by his sisters. Clearly they blamed _her_ for his departure. Ichigo sighed.

He swiftly left the house by jumping out of his bedroom window – something he had done a lot as a teenager, and winced when he landed harder than he'd anticipated. He had not neglected his fitness in the past seven years and had spent a lot of his free time at the gym – a place where he could be alone with his iPod in, blanking out the world, but he hadn't jumped out of any windows lately.

He headed towards the cemetery where his mother had been laid to rest, and bought a bouquet of flowers on the way. He found his mother's gravestone quickly and laid the red roses in front of her headstone. He knelt before the shrine and talked to his mother.

"Mum, I really miss you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being here every year. It's been so hard. I hope you understand. I just couldn't stay where _she_ was. It was too hard. Please, mum, forgive me. I hope you're doing ok and looking out for the family for me. It's difficult to be there for them. I don't think I can go back to them now. I know they still miss me – I went home today, but I don't think they deserve me. I've been a bad son and brother. I ran away, and barely spoke to them. Please mum, forgive me. I love you, mum."

Ichigo sat there for another five minutes, completely unaware of anything else, merely comforted by the fact that he was finally able to explain his reasons for leaving to his mother. He could feel the burden lifting from his shoulders.

….

Yuzu and Karin were quiet as they walked through the cemetery, each holding a bouquet of flowers and a white candle. Isshin followed behind them in a very solemn manner, with his head hung low – unusual for him. He was deep in thought. The red-headed boy followed behind Isshin, and he felt out of place here, but he respected Karin's wishes of wanting to introduce him to her mother. He was very fond of Karin, and would do whatever he needed to in order to make her happy. He knew what this day meant to her and her family.

They approached the cherry tree that signified to the Kurosaki family that they were near Masaki's grave. The red-haired boy hung back a bit, but continued to follow.

"Hey look," Yuzu said, in a soft voice. The heads of the three other members of the party jerked up and looked where Yuzu was pointing. In front of Masaki's grave was a hooded figure, knelt down, with a bunch of flowers in front of them. They all stopped walking.

"Do you think it's –"Karin started, a tiny bit of hope in her voice.

"I doubt it, girls. Ichigo said he's never coming back. Why would he come back now? It's been so long," Isshin felt the tears welling up. He missed his wife and then his son had all but disappeared off of the face of the earth. His family was torn. He felt like he'd failed Masaki.

The hooded figure stood up now, but didn't leave Masaki's grave. Karin and Yuzu silently moved closer and stood either side of the mysterious figure. They didn't fear him. Even if it wasn't their brother, it was still someone who had come here for their mother. Isshin hung back, and stood with the red-haired boy by the cherry tree. It was blossoming.

"Jinta, I hope you understand the importance of this to Karin. She must hold you very dear to bring you here. I will not allow you near her if you ruin this for her."

The boy named Jinta nodded and watched Karin and her sister as they laid the flowers either side of the bouquet already there. The placed the candles on Masaki's headstone and lit them. They stepped back next to the person in the blue hoody, not looking in that person's direction – their eyes only for the grave of their beloved mother.

"She'd be proud." The hooded figure whispered in a voice barely loud enough for Yuzu and Karin to hear.

"Thank you," said both of the girls, tears gleaming in their eyes, pain in their voices.

He took their hands and squeezed them. He uttered the words he'd wanted to tell them for so long now.

"I've missed you two."


	3. The Guest

**Hey again guys. Two updates in one day? Well it's all thanks to the fact I had a fairly long train journey with nothing to do, so I wrote another chapter! I hope you like it, please give me feedback, it does wonders for the motivation! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people who have reviewed my last two chapters – shnizlefritz, xxxChaosQueenxxx, Aizawa Ayumu and blissbeat. Thank you all!**

Renji Abarai had spent the day reminiscing in a comfy red armchair that had always been in his house, despite his lack of knowledge to how it got there. He remembered the consequences of this day, ten years ago. He remembered how distraught his orange haired best friend had been. Renji himself felt like he'd lost his mother figure.

At such a young age, he lost his own parents. He didn't remember how, but he'd been living on his own for a long time now. He remembered the orange haired boy approaching him on his first day at school. He remembered using some rather colourful words and punching Ichigo Kurosaki in the face. The weird thing was that they were friends immediately. Renji smiled to himself.

He remembered this day seven years ago. The first year after his best friend disappeared.

_Everyone expected him to come back. Uryuu thought he might try and be stealthy about it, so all of his friends had camped outside the entrance to the graveyard, waiting for the boy who didn't come._

_That same evening, Renji went round to the Kurosaki's house. He wore some of his nicest clothes. A tearful Yuzu had answered the door._

"_Re-Re-Renji?" she stuttered._

"_Hey Yuzu, can I come in?" _

_Yuzu nodded in response. In a way, Renji thought as the Kurosaki's as his adopted family and he loved them dearly. He was always thankful when Masaki made him a meal or gave him leftovers. He particularly loved her apple pie. Yuzu had continued the tradition after the accident. _

_He walked into the kitchen, where Karin and Isshin were sat at the kitchen table._

"_He didn't come." Isshin whispered. Renji shook his head._

"_I'm sorry, Isshin. He didn't come. I'm sure he has a good reason." _

_Renji silently seethed inside. No-one knew where Ichigo lived; they only knew that he was alive and well because he had left an answer phone message from an untraceable number almost two months ago._

He remembered how Isshin had been in the week after he had received the message. He could've smacked Ichigo upside the head for what he did to his father. Worse, for what it had done to his sisters. He'd not heard much about Ichigo for a long time now – it was a subject the Kurosaki's tried to avoid discussing. It was a painful topic for them.

Isshin had played the message to Renji, Uryuu, Orihime and Tatsuki the day after he received it. It wasn't a long message. Renji knew each and every word that his best friend had spoken had been agonised over. Ichigo wouldn't say more or less than he wanted to.

_Isshin pressed the play button and walked out of the room. Orihime held her breath as Uryuu held her and Tatsuki held Renji's hand as they waited for the message to play._

"_Um, hey, it's Ichigo. I'm not going to speak for long. First of all, I'm sorry. I couldn't be in Karakura for any longer. I told Ru...I told _her_," Ichigo's voice was full of hatred, sadness and pain, "that I would leave, but please don't blame her. This was my choice. Dad, Yuzu and Karin, I love you and of course I miss you, but I won't be coming back. I'm sorry. Dad, I hope you're not still being an idiot. Karin, keep up with your football practice – maybe one day I'll see you on TV. Yuzu, keep them well and safe. I miss your cooking – especially your cookies. Tell Renji that I'm sorry but I won't be here to beat the hell out of him anymore, and Tatsuki that I won't fight her again, but she should keep at it, she's too talented to waste it. I'm so grateful to them both. Tell Uryuu that he best take care of Orihime, and tell Orihime that she should smile more, Sora would want that. I'm ok, so please don't worry about me. I don't know if or when I'll call again, so please don't wait. I have to go now, bye."_

_Click. The answer machine clicked off. Orihime was crying silent tears, Uryuu was looking at the carpet. Tatsuki looked numb, she showed no emotion. Renji doubted that she could. Renji could feel the lump in his throat – he hadn't realised how much he truly missed his best friend, a man he'd have been proud to call brother._

Every year, on this day, since the departure of Ichigo, Renji would visit the Kurosaki's for dinner. They accepted him as a member of their family, and knew he loved Masaki too. They had even invited him to visit Masaki's grave with them, but he didn't feel that it was his place. He refused to be Ichigo's replacement.

Renji looked at the watch on his left wrist. Six fifteen pm. _Time to go over to visit Isshin and the girls_. He pulled on his leather jacket and shoes and left his house.

He walked slowly out of the front door and made his way to the Kurosaki household. He realised that he still missed Ichigo, as a brother, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He knew everyone had grown up and moved on with their lives, even though they were all still friends and saw each other frequently. Everyone still held onto the hope that Ichigo would come back, or at least give them an address to visit. No-one had forgotten him.

The house can into sight quickly and he knocked on the door.

"That'll be Renji," he heard Isshin say, no sadness in his voice. The front door swung open. Yuzu was smiling.

_Wait,_ Renji thought. _Yuzu never smiles on this day. She can't normally stop crying on this day._

"Hey Renji, come in. We're in the kitchen," Karin cheerily called through the house.

_Everyone sounds so damn happy; did they forget what day this is?_

Renji followed Yuzu into the kitchen, where he saw three figures sat at the table – Isshin, Karin and a person in a blue hoody, with his head buried into his arms. Renji couldn't see his face.

He took the nearest seat and sat down.

"Hey guys, how are you all?" Renji asked the same as every year.

"Good," Isshin said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Uhh..." was all Renji could mutter. He was very confused. Normally the whole family was very down on this day, they wouldn't normally speak if they could avoid it. Today, they were all happy and cheerful.

"So anyway, Renji, we have a visitor today..." Renji eyed the blue hooded being and raised an eyebrow. _Who could this person be? It has to be someone important enough for them to introduce us to each other. Be polite Renji!_ He warned himself.

"Do you want a drink, Renji?" Yuzu asked politely.

"Oh yeah, let me get the milk," Renji jumped his feet and headed to the fridge, all the while waiting for what Isshin had to say.

"So about our visitor, Renji..."

Renji placed the milk on the sideboard next to Yuzu.

"Turns out he's had a rather interesting life. I think you'd like him," Isshin gestured at the man in blue, who Renji assumed to be sleeping.

"Your tea, Renji," Yuzu held out the cup for him to take. He turned back to her, away from the table and took a sip from the cup.

"Thanks, Yuzu. So how was today?"

"It was better than previous years, thanks to a certain event."

Renji raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Let's go through to the living room, so Renji and our guest can get acquainted," Karin grinned.

Renji watched as them walked away from him and the hooded man. He tried to think of something to say to the unnamed guest. He took another sip of his tea, still looking anywhere but the man in blue.

He wondered who he was and how he knew the Kurosaki's. He reminded himself to be polite to the guest of honour – they'd not let just anyone into their home on this day. He was still looking through the doorway to the living room, although he could no longer see any of the Kurosaki's.

_Damn. I don't know what to say. I don't what to say to this person. I don't to upset anyone. Shit. Now the guest must think I'm rude. Shit, shit, shit!_

He took a another draw from his tea.

"Oi, Renji, miss me?"

Renji spat out his tea.


	4. The Plan

**Ok, ok. You're all sick of my updates by now? I know 3****rd**** one today, but it's only a short one! Besides, what else did I have to do on my train ride back home? I do love you guys. I won't be able to update as frequently for a while, so I hope this keeps you going!**

**So I know you guys hate me for portraying Rukia in a bad way – I'm sorry. I love Rukia! I'm totally IchiRuki and IshiHime by the way. Rukia will be included soon, I promise!**

**I would like to respond personally to some of the comments you guys made:**

**Blissbeat – you are most welcome! And Rukia will make her appearance soon!**

**Usagi412XD – I do love the idea about the camera! I hope this update is soon enough for you!**

**Aizawa Ayumu – Like I've said, Rukia will be here soon! I promise you. And no, I can't make that the reason, sorry, but that's too similar to what happened to Hisana! But I promise you no-one will hate Rukia when I'm done! And you're very welcome. I love your comments, please keep them coming!**

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon – I'm glad I excite you! You made my day! Rukia will be seen in a good light soon. There's a damned good reason why I'm portraying her like this, I promise. Oh, and I'm not a dude!**

**Keep me motivated, give me reviews! Love you guys!**

Ichigo lifted his head from his arms, removed the hood from his head as he grinned behind his friend's back.

"Oi, Renji, miss me?"

It was simple sentence, one they used a lot at school. Ichigo hadn't expected to see Renji today, but apparently it was a tradition that had developed since his departure. His earlier idea of not talking to anyone was quickly evaporated. He missed everyone too much to avoid them all, when they were here, just minutes away.

Renji spat out his tea.

"Fucking hell, Ichigo?" Renji turned around; his face couldn't depict all the emotions he felt. Happiness, joy, excitement and shock all took over Renji at once.

When it finally sunk in, the red-headed tattooed man grabbed his best friend and pulled him in for a hug.

"You're back?" Renji asked as they left their manly embrace.

"I'm back." Ichigo grinned.

"Shit. You look like hell. Actually no, you look like hell, frozen over, smashed with a hammer and crushed into tiny little pieces. You're fucked." Renji meant it as a statement.

"Back in the day, I'd have smacked you round the face for that. But you're right." Ichigo sighed. He sat back down on the little wooden chair. Renji followed suit.

Renji looked at his friend. He saw the bags under his eyes, the lack of life in them. He saw that Ichigo had coped well for the last seven years.

"What have you been doing for all these years?"

"Not all that much."_ It wasn't that much of a lie_, Ichigo decided.

"Where were you?"

Ichigo sighed. "I've been living in Tokyo."

"What did you do in Tokyo?"

"I wrote."

"Wrote what?"

Ichigo smiled. What he'd written was the only thing he felt any emotion towards in the last seven years. It held the meaning of his life for so long now. He was proud of his work. He had sold enough copies to fund a comfortable lifestyle. He wondered if his friends had seen the books, or even read them.

"Do you know who Getsuga Tenshou is?"

"Yeah, he writes Bleach."

Ichigo nodded. He waited. He knew Renji would figure it out.

"You are not him! No fucking way!"

"Did you read them?"

"I have all of them."

Ichigo grinned.

"Read the dedications page. You'll be surprised."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope." Ichigo popped the 'p'. "So what about you, what have you been up to?"

"I ain't finished yet! Where'd you come up with that name?"

Ichigo laughed.

"Yourichi named my bike that. I'm shit at coming up with names so I ripped it off."

"You got a bike? Awesome! Wait, who's Yourichi?" Renji raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get ideas, you dirty bastard. She's my editor," Ichigo punched Renji in the arm.

They continued their catch up for many hours, and in the end Karin had to tell them both to "Shut it, we're trying to sleep here!" but she couldn't hide her smile. Renji grinned.

They continued to talk in low voices until the small hours.

"So, how are we going to tell the others?"

"The others?"

"You know, Orihime and Uryuu, Tatsuki, Chad, Ru...I mean Keigo and that," Renji watched his friends face for the reaction to the name he almost slipped on. No-one said that name in front of the Kurosaki's. He saw a flash of pain on Ichigo's face that was quickly replaced with a calm expression. _Rukia definitely fucked Ichigo over. He's still not over her. Fuck._

"Umm. Can't we just tell the first four to begin with?" Ichigo replied, hesitantly.

"Ok, let's fuck with them first?" Renji asked, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Like I did with you, you mean?"

"Better."

Ichigo grinned then groaned.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to repeat myself over and over about the last seven years, aren't I?"

"It's your fault for fucking off," Renji smirked.

Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, by the way, all of us have read and/or own your books. When's the next one out?"

Ichigo felt heartened that what he wrote appealed to his friends. It made it worthwhile in his eyes.

"Soon."

"Dickhead, tell me," Renji whined.

"No! Can we work on the plan now please?"

"Ok. So how do you want to do this?"

"Well do you guys meet up still?"

"Yeah, usually when Ayame and Tsubaki are at school and when Tatsuki isn't fighting in some tournament."

"Who and who?" Ichigo didn't recognise the first two names. _New people to the group?_ He pondered.

"Ayame and Tsubaki Ishida are the children of Orihime and Uryuu," Renji grinned.

Ichigo remembered now. The little girl who'd been at the store with Orihime, the one who pushed the trolley into him was Orihime and Uryuu's daughter. He smiled. He was glad they were still together.

"The little girl with red hair and glasses? I saw her and Orihime at the store, but I didn't feel like speaking with them."

"That's Ayame. She's got the same taste in food as her mother, but is as pig-headed as her father. Her twin, Tsubaki has the same black hair as his father, same eyes as his mother. He and Ayame are very alike in all ways, apart from appearance." Renji smiled.

"I see. So when would you all next be meeting up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Renji paused. "Did you know that most of the conversations always come back to you? Everyone has missed you and you didn't even leave an address or even a number. We had one damned phone message and that was it! Didn't you think about us? Orihime cried for almost a week straight! Tatsuki wouldn't talk to anyone but me. Damn it, Ichigo, why did you fuck off like that?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I buried myself in soul society," Ichigo made a reference to a place he'd created in his books, knowing that Renji would understand the reference.

"What happened?" Renji's voice was full of concern.

Ichigo played dumb, but he could feel his face pull into a familiar grimace.

"What happened when?"

"The night you left you were with...with Rukia. What happened?"

"I can't."

"Ichi – "

"I'm going to be asked tomorrow, I know it. Please, wait until then," Ichigo's voice was barely loud enough to hear.

Renji nodded.

"Back to the plan then?" Renji brightened his voice and changed the topic.

"Yeah."

"So how about I go into the coffee shop as normal, then introduce the gang to an 'old friend of mine that I'm sure you'll all like' or something along those lines?"

"Elaborate, O brother of mine," Ichigo grinned.

"Well you could wear a hoody like you did earlier and hide yourself. Or we could get there first and you could lie on the table?"

"Stop ripping off my idea! Let's do something different."

"Ok. If I was there first, they'd know something was up anyway." Renji mused aloud.

"Still a lazy son of a bitch then?" Ichigo quipped.

"Oi! Don't change the subject!"

"Alright, alright. Back to the plan then."

"Ok, so here's what we'll do..."


	5. The Coffee Shop and The Ring

**Hey again guys! I guess I lied about not updating for a while! The chapter virtually wrote itself last night. It's very short, but I hope you like it! It has what everyone has been waiting for! I really hope it lives up to your expectations. Keep the reviews coming!**

Renji arrived at the coffee shop five minutes late – which was actually quite early for him. He had to physically tell himself to stop smiling widely as he approached the table where Uryuu, Orihime and Tatsuki were sat. Chad was getting the drinks in.

"Hey."

"Renji, you're early," Orihime smiled.

Uryuu was opposite Orihime. Orihime sat next to Tatsuki. Chad would take the chair next to Uryuu, so Renji sat down next to Tatsuki. _Perfect. _Renji was sat in the perfect position to see the entrance to the little coffee shop. There were little silver chairs and tables outside in case anyone wanted to sit out there, and pictures on the walls of coffee beans.

"Yeah, Renji, what gives?"

"What?"

"You're never this early, well, late." Tatsuki grinned.

"I was over the Kurosaki's house and woke up face first on their kitchen table."

"So the twins woke you up?"

"Yeah, something like that." It actually wasn't. It was Isshin yelling at Masaki's poster that their boy had finally come home to daddy. But he couldn't say that.

Chad came over and sat next to Uryuu. "The drinks will be brought over." Chad never spoke much.

Soon the group began to chat idly about mundane everyday things. Renji took part, but not as actively as he would have done. His eyes kept flitting to the doorway.

Soon, the waiting was over. He saw the hooded figure was in, and fought to suppress a laugh.

"Oi, we're over here!" Renji yelled, careful to avoid names.

"Who's this?" Orihime asked, as the hooded figure sat down opposite Renji. The man's hood was pulled so low that his face was completely obscured.

"A guest of the Kurosaki's. We got talking last night when he visited them. Isshin asked if I'd show him around Karakura seeing as he hasn't been here to visit for a long time."

Ichigo grinned under his hoody. He knew no-one could see.

"Hey. If you know the Kurosaki's, does that mean you know Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"Are you shy?" Orihime asked sweetly.

Now it was Renji's turn to keep from laughing.

"Apparently, he's not been in many social situations for a long time, due to difficult situations. Isshin asked me to get him acquainted with you guys."

"What's the man's name?" Uryuu inquired.

"I am Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo whispered, trying to act shy and polite.

"Wow! You're _the _writer of Bleach?"

Tatsuki's jaw dropped. Renji held his side trying not to laugh. Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Your work is some of the best I've read." Chad spoke. The group nodded in approval.

"Who ordered the lemon tea with whipped cream and pepper?"

Orihime turned around to face the waitress.

"Ah, I should've known, Orihime," the waitress smiled.

"Oh my god, you're engaged?" Orihime squealed, as she caught sight of a ring around the waitress' ring finger.

"Yes, for about a month now!"

"Let me see the ring!"

The waitress held out her hand. Orihime squealed again.

"It's so pretty! Look Uryuu, Tatsuki, look at it!"

Tatsuki and Uryuu feigned interest in the ring as the waitress' hand was almost shoved under their noses by an excited Orihime.

"Oh! Show Chad, Renji and Mr. Tenshou the ring!"

"Ok, Orihime, calm down," the waitress was laughing now, as she walked around the table and held her hand out to Renji, then Chad and eventually the hooded figure Orihime identified as 'Mr. Tenshou'.

Renji turned a pale shade of green when he saw the ring, and watched Ichigo carefully as the waitress placed her hand in front of him.

He took her hand in his when he saw the waitress' ring. It was beautiful, with the emerald in the centre and two diamonds – one either side of the emerald. The band was gold. It was simple, elegant and didn't demand too much attention. It held a subtle aura of beauty.

The group all gasped, except for Renji, when he moved swiftly and removed it from her finger. The waitress couldn't hide her shock as the hooded man went outside and sat at one of the tables.

Renji turned greener, as the raven haired waitress followed the mysterious man.

_Shit._


	6. The Thief

**Ok, ok. I wanted to wait longer before uploading this one for you guys, but I love it too much and I want to share it with you all. I'm so pleased that so many of you love the story and I hope you continue to read. I really hope I don't let you down. Thank you for the lovely reviews. This is my favourite chapter, I'm sure you'll all see why soon! Don't forget to let me know what you think; it really inspires me to write more for you all!**

…

_Rukia Kuchiki eyed the ring on the third finger of her left hand. It felt heavy and uncomfortable. The band was gold and there were four diamonds embedded within the band and a large oval sapphire placed in the centre. She hated it. To Rukia, it served as a permanent reminder that she'd always be a noble. An ugly, overpriced reminder that she could not be free from the life expected of a noble Kuchiki. _

_She sighed as she climbed out of bed and got dressed in her work uniform. Today was Saturday which meant no university, but work instead. Byakuya Kuchiki had told her that she could return to education, providing she could pay for herself this time around. He had paid for the education expected of a Kuchiki, not the education Rukia wanted._

_She didn't really want to wear the ugly ring to work. She thought back to the first ring that had been placed on the same finger and sighed. It had been the man's mother's, and she'd felt honoured that he'd wanted her to have it. She truly loved him. Her heart burned as she remembered that night._

_She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled down a box that was on top of it. It was dusty, but never forgotten. She blew the dust away, and went and sat on her bed._

_She lifted the lid from the shoe box carefully, after tracing her finger across the name she'd scrawled across the top. She saw all of the photos, all of the gifts he'd bought her and even the CD's that held songs that reminded her of him. But that's not what she was looking for._

_She picked up the blue velvet box and caressed it with her thumb, whilst staring into space. She happily imagined that this was the ring upon her finger and that she could be with the man who'd given her this._

_An idea formed in her mind. She plucked the ring from the box and swapped it for the bulky one on her finger. It was a perfect fit, much more delicate and refined, she thought to herself. _No-one will ever know. I can pretend to be happy about this whole façade, even for just the time that this ring is on my finger.

_She shoved the box under the bed and left for work._

She stormed outside to where the hooded man sat, holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger. She never referred to it as her ring, because it wasn't. _That's why I can't lose it; it's not mine to lose. He'd never forgive me_.

"You!" Rukia pointed her finger at the man, "What do you think you're doing, removing the ring from my finger?" She was only partly annoyed at the hooded man, simply because it was her fault that he'd taken that ring. She opted to wear it instead of the one that she should've been wearing. This one was not one she could replace as easily as the one she should have been wearing.

"This is mine, I believe." The man's voice was cool, calm. He didn't look up at her, infuriating her.

"No, it's not. Give it back or you'll pay!" Rukia threatened the thief. _How dare he? What kind of person was this man? She wished that _he_ was here now, to put this man in his rightful place. _

"No, I don't think I will." The man pocketed the ring. There was an amused air to his voice that really pissed Rukia off. _Who the fuck does he think he is? Dickhead!_

"Ahhh!" she screamed in frustration as she punched the man square in the face.

…

"Renji, what the fuck was that? You bring some low life here, who steals Rukia's engagement ring? Just because he writes a good book doesn't mean he can waltz in here and take what he wants!" Tatsuki yelled at the red-headed man.

The colour had drained from Renji's face and he was now a shade of green so pale he was almost white. His skin was clammy.

"Renji, are you alright?" Orihime asked, noticing his pale skin.

"That ring…" he begun.

"What about it?" Uryuu asked.

"That ring isn't hers."

"What the hell are you talking about, you red-headed fool? Of course it's hers!" Tatsuki punched Renji in the jaw.

Renji took the blow and didn't retaliate.

"No. I know that ring. I'd know it anywhere. That ring belonged to that man's mother." Renji was shaking. He'd remembered Ichigo showing him his mother's ring, telling him that it'd be reserved for only the girl that he really loved. The ring was unique, unforgettable.

"Getsuga Tenshou?" Orihime asked, curious now.

"Well that's one of the names he goes by…"

"Damn it Renji, spit it out or I will punch you into the middle of next week." Tatsuki was cracking her knuckles, ready to administer another punch.

Renji paused as he looked at his friends. They were all eagerly awaiting his explanation. He sighed. This had gone completely wrong. _So much for the plan_.

"Well that man writes by the name of Getsuga Tenshou, but that's not his real name."

"What is?"

"Who is he?"

"Renji…" Tatsuki spoke through gritted teeth, with a warning in her voice.

Renji hesitated, and then slowly told them the name of the hooded man.

"That man's real name is Ichigo Kurosaki."


	7. Reunion

**Just me again. I think I must be updating faster that you guys can read. Sorry! I won't be updating much all weekend though, as I'm going to be out a lot – it's my birthday Sunday! But thanks for the reviews. There's a little bit of fluff in this one – sorry! I might get a couple more chapters in before the weekend. I'm back to uni in a few weeks, so the more I get done now the less of a distraction I'll have (in theory!).**

**Curse of the Black Rose – I love cliff-hangers! It makes it more exciting don't you think? And yeah, what can I say? I only work weekends and I want to get this story done!**

**Blissbeat – I'm glad you have kept reading! Thank you, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long!**

**Aizawa Ayumu – I would like to hear what you think the reason is! PM me?**

**xxxChaosQueenxxx – I thought you got bored of my story, but I'm so glad you've commented again – it has renewed my hope! And you're welcome. I want to get as many down as I can before this weekend!**

**So here is the bit you have been waiting for! Enjoy and review! **

Tatsuki and Orihime got up from their chairs.

"We have to stop them!"

"Renji, you fool. You _knew _she worked here!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what hours she was working! I thought she worked nights!"

Chad reached over the table and grabbed both girls' arms with ease. He only used a soft grip, but it was enough to keep them from moving.

"I think we should let them talk. Only they know what happened, they can deal with it. Please, sit down."

Chad's forward actions stunned everyone, and everyone did as he suggested. The mood at the table had changed so completely in the space of a few short minutes, no-one knew what to do or say. Each of them listened carefully to what was going on between Ichigo and Rukia, but none of them would admit it.

….

The man didn't dodge her punch and she connected with him at full force.

_Take that, you thieving bastard!_ Rukia thought, triumphantly.

The man in the hood didn't respond in kind. In fact, he sat there, still as a statue.

Rukia didn't know how to respond. She had expected an outburst of verbal or physical violence towards her, but none came. She waited.

"You should have given this back. It's not yours." The man said softly. It was a statement, not a question.

"_You_ should give it back; you're the thieving son of a bitch!" Rukia retorted. But deep down, she realised something - _He knew._ She wasn't sure what he knew, but he knew something about this ring. She couldn't let him have it.

"No, you can't steal something that belongs to you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

The man in the hood laughed softly.

"Oh, little midget, I've missed your anger. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo pushed the hood off of his head and smiled at her.

It wasn't an evil smile, in fact, it was one of the most genuine smiles he'd ever felt on his face.

Rukia's eyes widened and she dropped her arms to her side.

"Ichi…Ichigo?" she whispered. All motivation to fight for the ring had gone; she had been fighting to get it back to give it back to him, when he had been the one to take it.

He stood up and nodded at her.

He allowed his eyes to look at the woman before him. Her black hair was longer than he remembered, but her violet eyes were still the same – so clear. He couldn't take his eyes from hers; they were locked in a gaze that spoke a million words.

Before she'd even had time to think it through, she'd flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ichigo!" She buried her head into his chest and let the tears fall. She'd been holding on to those tears for far too long now. _He _was back! She couldn't believe it. She held on tighter, to prove to herself that he was really there.

His hair was still that same bright orange, his chocolate-brown eyes were still as intense as she remembered. His arms felt stronger, safer and his chest felt more toned. She didn't want to let go.

He was a little shocked at her reaction – he expected maybe a punch or a kick to the shins and a verbal beating for leaving. But he smiled. He realised how much he'd missed the petit raven-haired girl he'd walked away from, all those years ago and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He lightly kissed the top of head.

"I've missed you, Rukia."

…..

"Aww!" Orihime crooned when she saw Ichigo hug Rukia tightly, "A happy ending!"

She clasped her hands together, with tears in her eyes.

"I doubt this will be a happy ending, Orihime. We don't know what happened when he left. It was bad enough for him to stay away for seven years, bad enough for her to refuse to tell us what happened. And don't forget, she's engaged to Kaien now."

"So why was she wearing Masaki's ring?" Uryuu asked, challenging Tatsuki. He knew Orihime saw sunshine and happiness even in the bleakest of situations, and he loved that. He wouldn't let anyone take away her happiness.

"She's not the kind of person who would wear Masaki's ring when engaged to another man. But does that mean that _they_ were engaged?" Renji thought aloud.

"Fuck. I didn't think of that. So maybe she cheated on him?"

"Doubtful. They were _always _together." Uryuu stated. Everyone knew that. No-one could argue that fact.

"It's going to be complicated knowing those two. We're best just leaving it to them. Besides, like Tatsuki said, she's engaged to that Kaien prick." Renji spat the name of Rukia's Fiancé.

….

Rukia and Ichigo stood there, locked in their embrace for an amount of time neither of them counted, when eventually, Ichigo pulled away.

Rukia let go willingly, he was not hers to hold anymore. _He came back for the ring. He doesn't love me anymore. There's someone else, _Rukia thought miserably. _Wait, I'm marrying Kaien, I shouldn't even be thinking like that!_

"Why didn't you give the ring back to my family?" He asked as he took Rukia's left hand in his right. He slipped the ring back onto her finger as he spoke. Rukia's eyes widened she welled up as she saw what he'd done.

She took a deep breath and recounted the memory to Ichigo to answer his question.

_Rukia walked up to the Kurosaki household. A whole week had gone by since Ichigo had disappeared. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying constantly, yet she had not run out of tears._

_She knocked softly on the door. Yuzu answered._

"_Rukia."_

"_Hey Yuzu. Any news yet?"_

_Yuzu shook her head sadly. "Nothing."_

"_Oh. I…I…I actually came here to return something to you and your family. Ichigo gave it to me, but I can't keep it."_

_Rukia handed Yuzu the blue box. Yuzu took it and opened the box. She looked at her mother's ring for a while and shut the box again. She closed her eyes._

"_This belongs to you, Rukia. It _was_ my mother's, but it was given to Ichigo to give to the girl he truly loves. That's you, Rukia. That makes this yours," Yuzu opened her eyes and placed the box back into Rukia's hand._

"_But he left…"_

"_And he left it with _you_. If he didn't truly love you, you'd never have received it in the first place. If you don't love Ichigo, return it to him when he comes back. But that ring was given to Ichigo to pass on to the woman who held his heart. My mother told Ichigo that when the time came, that he could have her ring to give to the woman he gave his heart to, that's why he inherited it and not me or Karin. Please, keep it. It would hurt my family to see you return it. I'm sure Ichigo never told you that, but that is what that ring means to him. So please, don't try and return it again. We'll call you when we have news, Rukia."_

_With that, Yuzu shut the door, and left Rukia to consider everything she'd said._

Ichigo's eyes never left Rukia's during her recollection of that day. He sighed. _Yuzu. How did you know?_

"Ichigo, would you like the ring back?" Rukia asked.

"No. Keep it."

_Does he still love me? _ There was hope in her thoughts. _No, no, no! I'm supposed to be a good girl and marry Kaien. Why did _he _have to come back now? I thought I'd resigned myself to this, knowing that it was my only option. It was my fault and I'd accepted that. Now, I have hope again. Why did he come back? We've been talking all of two minutes and I'm already thinking like this! Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki!_

There was a long silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Rukia could see that Ichigo was thinking, and she tried to work out what was whirring around his mind.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, when she deduced that she could not read him like she used to.

"I'm thinking that we need to have an in-depth discussion in _private _about _everything _when we are not so pressed for time and not surrounded by others. But humour me this one question, why are you wearing my mother's ring when you are engaged to someone else? Did he not buy you a ring?"

Rukia sighed. "Of course, he did." She saw Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu get up from the table and walk towards the door. "I'd rather explain later though."

Ichigo looked in the same direction she was and quickly understood why.

"When are you free?"

"I'll call you."

"You don't have my number though, and I don't have yours."

"Put yours in my phone, and I'll put mine in yours."

Ichigo's heart fluttered a little in his chest, it felt like it was beating again, after seven long years. _She wants to meet with me in private. She wants to sort this out as much as I do. I'm so relieved. I thought it would be hard seeing her again, but it wasn't._

They switched phones and the two hastily swapped numbers, before the group came to join them.

"Hey guys," Renji said casually. A little too casually, in Ichigo's opinion, but he let it slide. He assumed that Renji had filled the rest in on the fact that Rukia was wearing Masaki's ring. He had seen the flash of recognition in Renji's eyes when he was looking at the ring, and knew that he knew the ring almost as well as Ichigo himself did. Renji was almost a brother to him, and still very close to the rest of his family.

"Hey." Rukia and Ichigo both said at the same time. They both blushed and turned away, from each and the group.

_It's definitely not over for those two,_ Renji thought. He glimpsed the ring that was now back on Rukia's finger. He fought a smile.

"Come on, Ichigo, we want to know what happened to you in all the years that have passed!" Tatsuki was pulling on his left arm dragging him away from the coffee shop. Chad had Ichigo's right arm. Uryuu and Orihime waved innocently at Rukia as they walked beside Tatsuki.

Ichigo glared at his best friend. _I will get you back for this! _A different thought hit him immediately after his violent thoughts directed at Renji. _It feels normal. It feels like I never left Karakura for Tokyo. I've missed this, I've missed them. _All _of them._

Renji hung back for a moment and stood next to Rukia, watching his friends drag Ichigo away.

"Rukia, whatever happened between you two, don't let it happen again. Not for our sake, but for yours and Ichigo's. It fucked you both up." His voice was deadly serious, but not once did he look at her.

He didn't give the waitress a chance to respond as he stalked away to catch up with his friends.


	8. Memories and Dedications

**I rewrote the chapter way too many times, but finally, I'm happy with it! I'm sorry, but there's another cliff-hanger! Might try and update on Monday, if I can.**

**Tevrah – I hope this chapter is long enough for you – I really try and listen to feedback, and if you want longer chapters, longer chapters are what I'll try and give you!**

**Kuiinsama – I'm glad you like it! And Rukia has her reasons! Please keep reading!**

**Curse of the Black Rose – Thanks for the birthday wish! And I know, I hate cliff-hangers too! But, I like them from a writer's point of view because not only does it keep you guys interested, but me as well. And I don't have an update schedule really, but I'll try and keep if frequent!**

**DanceOfTheWhiteMoon – Ha that's cool, Dude! And Ichigo **_**is**_** the violent type, he may very well punch Kaien in the face, but we shall see. I know where this is going, so I hope you like it!**

**Please review, and I'll answer them all in my next update! Much love!**

…**..**

Rukia watched as the group of people walked away from her, only Ichigo looking in her direction. She saw Renji pocket his mobile.

_Oh, Ichigo, if only things had been different. If only I wasn't a Kuchiki. I have so many things to say to you, I hope you'll listen to me. I'm sorry, Ichigo. Everything is my fault. _She wished he could hear her thoughts, her apologies.

She brushed down her pink dress and white apron and walked back into the coffee shop.

"Rukia? Are you ok?" Jushiro Ukitake, Rukia's boss and owner of the coffee shop asked. To him, she looked like she was about to break down, or go into shock. Possibly both, he wasn't sure.

"Um, I think so."

"Hmm." Ukitake wasn't convinced.

Rukia turned her attention to the counter. A short woman approached her.

Not paying all that much attention, Rukia said, "Hi, welcome to the coffee pot, how can I help?"

"Rukia, I work here?"

"Oh, Momo. Sorry."

"That's ok. So who was the sexy stranger with the orange hair?"

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Old school friend?" Momo prodded gently, eager for more information; although she had a feeling the Rukia wouldn't tell her the whole story.

"Well I met him at school…" Rukia sighed as she slipped back in time, almost 9 years ago. She twirled the ring on the finger without thinking. It comforted her.

"I'd just moved with Byakuya to Karakura, and had begged him to let me go to a public school, instead of a private one. I hated my old school. Finally, he relented, saying he owed it to my sister, Hisana. On my first day, I walked to school, just because I wanted to be normal, like all of the rest of the students, thinking about how nervous I was and would I make friends? That kind of thing, you know. Then I walked into something. Someone. It was an orange haired boy."

Rukia's eyed were glazed; she was completely lost in her memory. Hinamori Momo listened intently, watching her friend with curious eyes.

'_Idiot! Watch where you're going!'_

"_Eh? What gives, midget? You walked into _me!_" Ichigo retaliated._

"_I did not! You walked into me, carrot top!"_

"_If I had walked into you, it would be because you're so short I can't see you down there! You haven't any excuse, shorty, you should have seen me!"_

_Rukia kicked him in the shin. She knew that _she_ had walked into _him_. _He should have avoided me, or at least apologised!_ Rukia angrily justified her violent action mentally._

"_Ow! You bitch, what was that for?" Rukia saw Ichigo rubbing his shin before she ran off in the direction of the school, laughing._

_Rukia arrived at the school at little early and out of breath, thanks to her encounter with the orange haired boy. She walked up to the reception desk._

"_Hi, can I help?" _

"_Yes, my name is Rukia Kuchiki, today's my first day."_

"_Oh, of course!" The lady dug through a pile of papers and then handed Rukia her timetable and a map of the school. _Of course they were expecting me,_ Rukia sighed. _

"_Thank you."_

_Rukia turned around and left the small reception area._

2-1…2-1…ah, 2-3…2-2… aha! 2-1! _Rukia thought, trying to locate her tutor room._

_She knocked gently on the door, and it was opened by who Rukia had assumed to be Miss Ochi, her tutor._

"_Ah, come in." She invited Rukia in and turned to the class. "Everyone, please welcome our new student, Rukia Kuchiki, to the class and make her feel welcome. Kuchiki, please take the seat next to Kurosaki, over there." _

_Rukia followed Miss Ochi's finger and identified the seat to which she was pointed at. Then she saw who she was referring to._

_She went and sat down in her assigned seat._

"_Oi, midget," the orange haired boy smirked, when the teacher had turned her back to the class to write on the board._

"_Stop calling me that!" Rukia said in a raised whisper._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not a midget…you're just too tall!"_

"_Psh, you're just – "_

"_Kuchiki, Kurosaki, do we have a problem?"_

_The two students turned around and stared at their teacher._

"_Nah." Ichigo's aloof attitude shocked Rukia, she had been brought up to respect her elders – even before she'd been a Kuchiki, when it had been just her and Hisana. _

"_Um, no, sorry, Miss Ochi!" Rukia bowed._

"_Well, seeing as you two have hit it off straight away, I'm assigning you to show Kuchiki around the school, Kurosaki." _

"_Fine," Kurosaki retorted, while Rukia just nodded. Ichigo donned his infamous scowl and Rukia crossed her arms._

_This was not how her first day was supposed to go._

"I really hated him. The way he always bugged me about my height irritated me to no end, the way he held no respect for his elders, the way he addressed people. But that was before I really knew him." Rukia sighed.

"So, what happened next?" Momo was eager to hear the details.

"What happens next is that you and Rukia serve our customers, Hinamori."

"Mr Ukitake! Sorry!" she paused. "And I prefer Momo, sir."

"That's ok, Momo. Rukia, table five are awaiting service." Ukitake sighed, as Rukia walked away without verbally responding to him.

He never imagined that there had been someone to affect Rukia so deeply. He had known her for a long time, as a former business associate of Byakuya Kuchiki, her adoptive brother, but the only person she spoke of with affection was her late sister, Hisana. She had never spoken of this Kurosaki before. He wondered what had happened between them. Not even Byakuya had mentioned this boy, and he had known Byakuya for almost 6 years.

His brow furrowed as he saw Rukia serve the customers with a very composed expression. _Kuchiki, you taught her well._

…..

Ichigo had finally been freed by Tatsuki and Chad, and had taken them, along with Renji, Orihime and Uryuu to his apartment.

They all sat in his living area, whilst he was stood nearer his kitchen. His apartment was open plan, so they could continue their conversation.

Ichigo noticed a brown package on the table with his name on. He knew who had left it – the only other person to have a key to this place.

He opened the package and removed the note inside it.

_Ichigo,_

_Sorry, the cover is not the final one – it won't be printed for a long while, but I hope that this is sufficient. I expect you in my office at 9am sharp tomorrow._

_Yourichi_

He peered inside the package, already certain of its contents. He grinned.

"So then I beat – "

"Tatsuki, shut up a sec, would you? Oi, Renji, catch." Ichigo flung the package at his tattooed best friend. _He gotten more tattoos since I left, I'm sure. _He walked over to stand opposite his best friend.

"What is it?" Renji asked, after barely managing to catch the parcel before it hit Orihime. It was heavier than he'd expected.

"Open it."

Renji opened the package with care.

"No fucking way!" Renji stood up and looked at Ichigo in shock.

Ichigo nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Amazement was evident on Renji's features.

"I said you could have it, didn't I?"

"I know, but I honestly thought you were kidding, I didn't actually believe you wrote this."

Ichigo punched Renji in the arm.

"Why?"

"I never thought you had such a way with words."

"Uh, I guess I'm not most articulate speaker – that doesn't mean I can't write! Dick!"

"Ha! I know you can write Ichigo – you were always top in class, remember?"

"Not for maths."

"Well you couldn't add up for shit," Tatsuki interjected. Orihime giggled. Uryuu nodded.

"You couldn't keep up with me in textiles either," he added.

"Just 'because I didn't _like_ to sew like you. I'm not gay!" He retorted, childishly.

Renji suddenly remembered something Ichigo had said last night_. "Read the dedications page. You'll be surprised."_

He flipped the book open and located the page. Ichigo glanced over to him and raised an eyebrow, but quickly deduced what he was looking for. He smiled to himself. The others were watching Renji with confused expressions.

_I would like to take the time to dedicate this, as with all of my previous books, to the people I love, back home in Karakura Town. I'm sorry for leaving and I hope you forgive me. This is for you, as with everything else I do. You are all as much a part of my books as you were a part of my life. Strawberry._

Renji stared at the page. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Ichigo had made such a cryptic dedication to them and signed it _Strawberry._ Ichigo had hated that name. _But, _Renji realised, _that way, he could tell us he was ok, without revealing his true identity. If we'd read this, we'd have known who he was – he gave us the clues, we just never saw them!_ He continued to read the dedications.

_Also, I dedicate this to my editor, Yourichi. Without her, none of this would have happened, and I don't know where I'd be now._

_Finally, to the girl who made me believe in myself. I wish you'd done the same, midget._

Renji knew _exactly_ who the last message was for. He caught Ichigo's eye and Renji saw a look that could have easily been a thousand words, for all it held. Ichigo looked away.

His best friend knew him too damned well.

No-one saw the silent exchange between them; they were all preoccupied with the item Renji now held in his hand.

"What is it, Renji?" Uryuu asked.

"Only the fourth book!" Renji yelled.

"The fourth _Bleach_ book?" Tatsuki asked.

"Obviously, they're the only books I write." Ichigo answered.

"Wow! Renji, you're so lucky!" Orihime had a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"You like my books, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, Ichigo! I just want to know what happens next!" she grumbled.

"Well, maybe Renji will lend it to you, if it doesn't take him too long to read it." Ichigo laughed at the glare his best friend gave him.

"Can it, moron!" Renji yelled, throwing a punch in Ichigo direction.

"Renji, leave it!" Uryuu said. Renji sat back down.

"Who wants pizza?" Ichigo asked, quickly changing the topic, so that no-one else would read that page.

"It's ok, Ichigo, we can get our own dinner." Chad muttered. He preferred to fund himself, he hated to rely on others.

"I'm hungry. And I'm paying for it, my treat. I owe you guys for the last seven years." Ichigo smiled, but it faded as he uttered the next sentence, "You can ask me all the questions you want of while we eat."

….

Byakuya Kuchiki was sat in his study when his phone rang. He picked up the receiver lethargically, fountain pen, still in his right hand.

"Kuchiki."

"Sir, there's a Mr Isshin Kurosaki on the line for you, shall I put him through?"

"Thank you, yes, please connect him."

There was a click and then Isshin Kurosaki's voice.

"Kuchiki?"

"Kurosaki, to what do I owe the phone call? Rukia isn't available right now."

"That's ok; I needed to speak with you anyway."

"What did you need to discuss?"

"Ichigo came back."

"I'm glad. I hope he is well." Byakuya was glad for the man on the other end of the line – he knew how distraught he had been. _No man should go through that_. He wondered where the conversation was going. Isshin Kurosaki would have a reason for this phone call.

"Today, he and his friends went to a certain coffee shop where a certain sister of yours works. I can't pretend to know the reasons for my son's departure, nor the reasons why he has returned, but I cannot ignore the fact that the last person to see him before he left was your sister."

"What are you implying, Kurosaki?"

….

**Please don't hate me! Please review!**


	9. Realisation

**Ok, so I didn't think I'd get this up tonight as I had work today, but I have. Apologies for any mistakes, I'm about to go out for a meal and I don't have time to spell check and such. I will also reply to reviews next time, I promise! Also, I wonder if anyone will notice the reference to one of the episodes in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing please!**

Byakuya Kuchiki was a very private man. He spoke out of necessity; he did not like the sound of his own voice, much less the sound of others. He kept himself to himself, only ever opening up to one person. Hisana. In return, she opened up to him.

When he looked at her little sister, his adopted little sister, he saw how similar they truly were. When he looked at Rukia now, he saw desolation and hopelessness in her eyes – just like Hisana when he'd first met her.

He sat in his study for a long time, ignoring the paperwork to his right, just waiting to be done. He didn't really know the girl he called sister, he realised. He had kept her safe, just as he'd promised his wife he would, but she was unhappy. Byakuya had tried everything to bring light to her life, but had failed miserably in his quest to fully upload his promise to Hisana. _Keep Rukia safe and happy. I want her to smile no matter what the cost._

Byakuya sighed. Material things he had bought her had brought a false smile to her lips, a smile he knew well. It wasn't a real one, just a mask, to fool everyone. A perfectly composed face, no matter what inner emotional turmoil betrayed no weakness. The Kuchiki's were not weak – something he had instilled into Rukia when she was first adopted into the family just before Hisana's death.

When he'd announced that he'd found a man for her to marry and had agreed with the other family, she'd gone silent. She never spoke to the boy she was to marry, and in the end, Byakuya called it off, citing no reason other than it went against his dead wife's wishes. He told Rukia that the other family had called it off. He had seen the relief on her face.

Truth be told, he didn't know what Rukia wanted. _Hisana, I'm sorry._

His mind returned to the phone call he received from Isshin Kurosaki – the father of Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia and he were best friends before his disappearance. He had not liked the boy's insolent attitude, but he always treated Rukia with respect. _Unlike the Shiba boy._ He watched behind the Kuchiki mask as his little sister would lock herself away in her room for the majority of the day, only making an appearance for meals, always with red puffy eyes. It was clear she missed Kurosaki.

Byakuya remembered trying to search for the boy – anything to make Rukia happy – to please Hisana. He had managed to track the boy down – even speak with him.

"_Yourichi, I would like to speak with Kurosaki."_

"_Byakuya, Ichigo specifically asked me to keep anyone from Karakura away. He said it hurt too much and he refuses to return. I don't know what 'it' is, but I can tell you now, that it's something he'll never tell to you – he won't even tell me."_

"_Yourichi."_

_Byakuya and Yourichi's head snapped up and looked at the boy stood in the doorway. He looked soulless. He remembered thinking that he'd never really had a meaning for such a word, but seeing Kurosaki in the doorway, he looked like he could rip someone's head off. Byakuya had never felt afraid of the boy, but now he felt threatened by him. _How odd.

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Let me speak with Byakuya. He's a man of respect, and never takes this much effort to visit anyone. I think if I speak with him I can make him leave."_

_Yourichi nodded and sat back down at her desk. Ichigo motioned for Byakuya to follow him into the next room. Byakuya did._

"_What brings you here, Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice was dull, monotone – but still blunt._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, why did you leave?"_

_Byakuya never beat around the bush._

"_I left for many reasons. I don't see why you're suddenly interested. You hated me."_

_This accusation startled Byakuya, not that it showed upon his perfectly composed face. He never hated the boy – simply found him an unsuitable friend for his little sister. _He was loud, brash, rude and undignified – most definitely unsuitable._ But he would never make Rukia unhappy – his promise to Hisana would always be his number one priority._

"_I never hated you, boy. I found you an unsuitable friend for my sister. But you made her happy when you were there. You left and now she never leaves her room except for meals. I can see she has been crying, Kurosaki. You think that I like that such an unsuitable commoner making her unhappy?"_

"_Byakuya, it's not my fault that _your sister_ is crying because I left. I'm following my career path. I wish Rukia well, but as you said – I am an unsuitable friend for her. I'm sure she will find more _appropriate_ friends."_

"_Then I would like to extend my hospitality to you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are welcome to stay in my home, if you promise to visit my sister."_

"_Byakuya, since when do you care about her anyway? You always ignore her, and she once told me that she thinks you don't like her."_

"_I care about her more than you can understand, Kurosaki. I cannot have her unhappy, I cannot fail."_

"_What will you fail at, Byakuya?"_

_The question caught him off guard and suddenly the Kuchiki mask slipped from his face. All the memories he had of Hisana came flooding back. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's sister, Hisana, was my wife. Before she passed away, she had me promise to keep her sister safe and happy."_

"_So, you want her happy to appease your conscience? Get fucked, Byakuya." Ichigo said harshly._

_The mask snapped back on in an instant._

"_Kurosaki, I will ignore the unpleasantness you added to our conversation. I care for Rukia as my own sister. How do I show her? It is something I cannot comprehend. But I will keep my promise to Hisana – a promise I made because I, too, love Rukia like a sister."_

"_Byakuya, I doubt I could explain the situation properly to you in a way you could _comprehend_. Rukia is perfectly capable of telling you the circumstances in which I left Karakura under. She is perfectly aware. I'm sorry, but there is nothing in Karakura that could bring me back there. I doubt I will ever return, and if I do, it won't be for a very long time."_

"_Why?"_

"_My home is here in Tokyo now."_

"_What about your family?"_

"_I know they're safe. That's all I need."_

"_Kurosaki, what about Rukia?"_

_Byakuya saw pain flash across Kurosaki's face, but never understood it._

"_She's better off without me around and I know you know that. Besides, I'd only have to leave again."_

_Byakuya couldn't disagree. His personal opinion of the boy conflicted with the very reason he was here._

"_Then I shall leave, Kurosaki. But please, allow me to contribute to your career. Rukia would not be pleased if I left you living in Yourichi's living room." Byakuya handed Ichigo a cheque for a large sum of money._

"_Thank you, sir. I'd like to make a request of you – please tell no-one where I am." Ichigo's eyes were fierce – and pleading. _

_Byakuya nodded in amazement – the boy _could _be polite? He had been stunned at the boy's respectful thanks._

_He couldn't deny that he could not argue with the boy effectively because ever reason he gave would have been the same reason he did not want the boy to return to Karakura. He had never seen this side to the boy before, and now he felt like he knew why he didn't find him suitable. _He reminds me of myself when I was his age.

_Byakuya swiftly got up and nodded to Yourichi as he left the building._

Byakuya thought about the most recent phone call he'd received from Isshin Kurosaki and the suggestion he had made. At first, the notation had been absolutely ridiculous. But then he remembered Rukia's pain and the flash of pain that had been exposed in a split second on Kurosaki's face. They'd both looked like they'd lost someone important. Like someone had died. Not just any someone, but _their_ someone.

Realisation hit Byakuya like a ton of bricks.

_His sister had loved Kurosaki like he had loved Hisana. And Kurosaki had reciprocated that love. _

Byakuya uttered a word he had never spoken before out loud.

"Shit."

…..

Ichigo was clearing away the last of the pizza boxes. His flat seemed so empty and lifeless now that his friends had gone home. First to leave had been Mr and Mrs Ishida – they needed to collect their children from school. Then Chad left, citing that he had to get home to feed his pet cockatiel. Tatsuki left not long after for a Karate class.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his phone for the fifteenth time this hour. It had been easy to distract himself while he had company, but now, he was playing the waiting game. _Would she call? Perhaps he should text her? No. He didn't want to appear desperate. But it's getting late. What if she's nervous too? Right, I'll text her._

Ichigo picked up his phone and scrolled through his now heavily populated phonebook, until her name was highlighted. He typed two words.

_Hey, midget._

He waited for a reply with bated breath. _Oh, fuck it. She's not going to reply, is she? I bet she's with her new fiancé and – _

Beep beep!

Ichigo picked up his phone eagerly and mashed the buttons. _Wait, I'm not going to make her think I'm desperate._ He tried to slow the beating of his heart.

_Hi, Strawberry. _

Those two words made his heart drop a little. _Maybe she's not interested. I should've expected as much. For fuck sake, she's engaged to someone else, Ichigo, let her go._

_No, _said another, more sinister voice in his head, _let's fight for her._

…..

Rukia's phone beeped happily in her bag.

She flipped her phone open and saw the name of the sender. Her heart fluttered when she saw the two words on the screen.

_Hey, midget._

She had been too anxious to make the call, or to even text him. _If he wants to talk, he can text me, _she thought. Now he had, she didn't know what to reply. Eventually, she settled for

_Hi, Strawberry._

As soon as she hit the send button, she realised that she had made it sound like she didn't want to talk to him. _Shit!_ _I hope he replies_.

Rukia kept her phone in her hand waiting for a reply. Finally, she set it on the side, tired of waiting for a text that was never going to arrive. She went and sat at her computer and checked her e-mails for something to pass the time. There was nothing of interest there.

Still no text.

She flipped on the television and looked through all the channels. They had cable installed at the Kuchiki mansion – well over six hundred channels. Nothing interested her. Even programmes she would usually watch, she flipped through.

Still no text.

Finally, she settled on a channel that was currently showing some mundane soap opera.

Beep!

_A reply?_

No, just her iPod announcing its imminent death. She tossed it aside and tried to understand the soap opera.

Rukia's eyes began to close as the last of her energy was finally waning.

Beep!

_So midget, when and where is the private meeting?_

Rukia's fingers whizzed across the touch screen as she typed her reply.


	10. Warm Milk and Cinnamon

**Hi guys! Just written the longest chapter ever! It's vital to the story, so sorry if it doesn't seem that way right now, sorry, but it will make sense soon! Also, the story is rated M and this chapter has contains scenes of abuse, just to warn you. I tried to limit the details, because I hate writing about such a thing. Anyway:**

**To everyone who likes my story – thank you! Also thanks to everyone who favourited and subscribed!**

**Sinistercurt – Ichigo has never beaten Tatsuki in my story – just to clear that up **

**I'm so glad you guys liked that Byakuya swore – I really like him as a character, so I wanted him to be a bit more human!**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

…**..**

Ichigo's heart jumped when his phone finally beeped with a reply.

_I don't know. I'm free tomorrow evening._

He smiled to himself; he was also free tomorrow evening – providing the meeting with his bitch of an editor didn't bring up something. He noted that Rukia hadn't suggested a place. His fingers glided quickly across the buttons as he quickly responded to her. He felt a tiny piece of hope glow in his heart.

_Ok, shorty, how about 7pm at my place?_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Sure, just let me know your address._

Ichigo didn't even have to think about it as his fingers typed the address and sent it, before he had even comprehended what he was doing.

…..

Rukia smiled to herself. _Tomorrow won't be as bad anymore._

She opened his last message, and read the address. She noted that it was on the other side of town. She wondered why, but didn't dwell on it for too long. She plugged her phone charger into her phone and went downstairs. She needed something to calm her.

She poured the warm liquid into her favourite Chappy mug and waited for it to cool a little. She wrapped her hands around the warm mug and took a deep breath. She remembered the first time she'd had this beverage – it was the first night that she knew she was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_You ok?"_

"_I'm…I'm fine."_

"_You're not fine." Amber eyes met hers. They had such intensity about them._

"_Really, it's ok."_

"_Rukia! For fuck sake, it's _not_ ok. If I hadn't got there when I did, who knows what would have happened!" His eyes moved from her face and down her body. She followed his gaze. Her shirt was ripped, her skin had been bitten and scratched and somehow, she had blood on her. It wasn't hers._

"_But you saved me, so – "_

"_Rukia, damn it! What if I hadn't been there? He's already hurt you enough – look at you! He treated you like a piece of meat. He wanted your body, Rukia – he wanted to do things to you _and he damn near succeeded!" _Ichigo's voice got louder and angrier. He thumped his hand on the table. Rukia brought her knees to her chin and hugged herself. Ichigo was speaking the truth and she knew it. It just hadn't sunk in yet._

_She looked up at Ichigo and had never been more afraid of him. He was truly scary. This wasn't the same best friend she knew. This man was fucking scary. He terrified her. Rukia felt the tears fall and buried her face into her knees._

"_Rukia?" Suddenly, Ichigo's voice was soft and full of concern, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yes," she whispered, but her voice broke, giving her away._

_Ichigo pulled her into his arms. "Shush, it'll be ok. I'll look after you." _

_He picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He sat her on his lap and cradled her close to him._

_Rukia didn't pull away. She clung to his shirt, crying harder than she'd even thought possible. Ichigo was stroking her hair softly and shushing her. After her tears had stopped, she realised he was humming a soft tune. It soothed her._

"_Thank you, Ichigo."_

"_Anytime."_

_Rukia snuggled closer to her best friend. She was surprised at how hard and muscular his chest was. She had never noticed before. She rested her head against his chest; she was exhausted. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She smelt Ichigo's musky yet spicy scent. Something else she had never noticed about him. _What else had she not noticed?

"_What's up, little one?" Ichigo asked her._

"_I can't calm down. I'll never sleep tonight." Rukia confessed. Another thing she hadn't noticed – Ichigo could read her as easily as a book. It was like she was seeing Ichigo for the first time tonight. She liked what she saw – not that she'd ever tell the orange haired buffoon. He'd just laugh at her._

"_I know just what you need, wait here." With that Ichigo carefully set Rukia down on the sofa and headed for the kitchen. Rukia immediately missed his warmth. She wondered if she'd sound weird for asking for another cuddle when he returned, whether he'd laugh at her._

_Not too long later he returned with a mug in his hand. Rukia smiled. It was Yuzu's Chappy mug. Another thing to add to her list – he was knew how to make her smile. He knew how much she loved that little white rabbit – even if he loathed it himself._

"_Here, drink this." He handed her the mug and sat next to her. _I wish he were closer,_ she thought._ Wait, no. I don't like Ichigo! He's just my best friend! I can't ruin this! _Her thoughts were screaming at her as she took a sip of the drink Ichigo had brought her._ He probably doesn't even like me like that – we're best friends! He's looking after me the same as he would any of his friends! _She sighed internally. She thought that maybe her feelings towards the orange haired boy before he was just confusion with gratitude – he had saved her from the vile disgusting man, after all. Things would be normal in the morning._

"_Mmm, this is good!"_

"_It's just warm milk and cinnamon, Rukia. My mum used to make it for me when I was little and it always calmed me down." He smiled a small smile._

"_Thanks."_

"_S'ok. Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay here tonight?"_

_She didn't want to go home. She wanted to be with Ichigo._

"_Can I stay here? I don't want to go out there – what if he's waiting for me?" Her voice was laced with hysteria, her fears genuine._

_Ichigo frowned and ran his fingers through his hair._

"_You can stay here. I'll be back, let me just set up the guest room and clean you up," Ichigo got up from the sofa and went upstairs. Rukia drunk the warm milk and she felt instantly calmer. _

_In this moment, Rukia summed up everything she knew about Ichigo, in an effort to convince herself that she didn't like him. It failed. Everything she listed was something she loved about him. His hair, his eyes, his, smile, his body, his sense of humour, the way he defended his friends, the way he ran his hand through his hair subconsciously, the way he trusted her, the way he loved his family and even the way he was her best friend who constantly teased her for her height; these were all things she loved about him._

Shit. I cannot be falling in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. Impossible.

But I am.

_He came downstairs and she tried to deny her feelings only to find that she couldn't. _

"_Do you want me to help you upstairs, midget?" Ichigo smirked._

_A plan formed in her mind. _Maybe I can trick his feelings out of him to know where I stand. I'm such a damn coward. _She was ashamed of herself for resorting to such an idea._

"_Actually, I would, Ichi – "_

_Before she had finished he had picked her up bridal style, and began taking her upstairs. He never looked at her, but she clung to his chest – frightened of falling. She snuggled into his chest and forgot everything that wasn't him._

_He took her to the bathroom where he gently cleaned her up. He found her some of Yuzu's pyjamas to wear – thank god that the girls and Isshin had gone away for a week._

_He took her hand and helped her up, when he took her in his arms again._

_Ichigo laid her on the bed in the dark guest room, but kept his arms around her. Rukia's heart went into double time. She was surprised that he couldn't hear it. He kissed her on the forehead._

"_Goodnight, Rukia. Sleep well. If you need me, you know where my room is." He smiled and got up._

"_Wait, Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped just before he reached the door._

"_You ok, Rukia?"_

"_Will you sleep in here tonight?"_

"_Are you still scared, shorty? You think I'll let anyone hurt my girl? You think – "_

_Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo stopped speaking – like he'd realised what he'd said. _Had he really just said that? What did he mean by it? _She had to know._

"_What?"_

_Ichigo looked down at the floor and didn't meet her eyes._

"_I won't let anyone hurt you." He got up to walk away._

"_What did you mean, Strawberry?" her voice was softer than she'd intended it to be, but she was tired._

"_I won't let anyone harm you, Rukia." He sighed as he took another step towards the door._

"_Ichigo, please don't leave me. What if he climbs through the window? Or breaks in? Or he's waiting in the closet for you to leave? What if – "_

_Ichigo walked back towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. He took her face in his. Her heart hammered even harder. She couldn't breathe. His eyes were smouldering, so intense and beautiful._

"_Rukia, I won't let that happen. But if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here with you." Ichigo went and retrieved his pillow and covers from his room and set them up on the floor next to the bed. He had changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms. He wore no shirt and Rukia could not take her eyes of how chiselled his chest was._

_They both lay down to sleep after wishing each other goodnight._

_Rukia tossed and turned unaware of the orange haired boy silently watching her. She shivered and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She closed her eyes, trying not to see the face of the vile man who had tried to take her innocence earlier in the night. _

_She felt a warm hand intertwine with hers and turned over to see Ichigo sat on the bed holding her hand, watching her intently._

"_I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."_

"_I wasn't asleep, it's ok."_

_Her heart burned in her chest, even though Ichigo frequently held her hand – even in public. Everyone – even their group of friends thought that they were together, but they weren't. Rukia wished the rumours were true for the first time._

"_Did you want more blankets? You look cold."_

"_I don't think blankets can warm me up," she sighed sadly. _

_She couldn't escape the feel of the man's hard grip on her forearms, the pain of when he bit her neck, when he pushed her against the wall and pressed himself against her. She couldn't forget her fear when he ripped her shirt open and roughly handled her breasts._

_She bit her lip to stop herself from crying again. She couldn't escape this memory. It was so vivid. The way he had thrust his slimy tongue into her mouth and told her to relax. She remembered how he'd grabbed her hand and thrust it down his trousers. She had felt his erection and it scared her. She knew what he wanted and she felt hot tears fall down her face. He had ignored her screaming, intent on enjoying himself. She remembered feeling like she was about to die when he thrust his hand down her underwear and groped around. _

_She remembered him falling to the ground._

_Ichigo had punched the man in the nose and he'd fallen like a rock. He looked down in disgust at the man before him and kicked him in the balls. _

"_You vile son of a bitch, rot in hell." _

_Rukia sobbed loudly when she realised that she was safe, that someone had heard her cries._

"_Rukia? Oh, Rukia! What did he do to you?" Ichigo's face was shocked as he looked over her body. In that instant Rukia felt dirty. She tried to pretend it never happened. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest before he swiftly picked her up and brought her to his home._

_Rukia looked up at the man sat on her bed, and realised she was looking at him through salty tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand._

"_Rukia." Ichigo scooped her up in his arms and lay down in the bed next to her, holding her tightly. Rukia didn't pull away. She snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep, finally feeling safe._

Rukia sighed as she got into bed. No-one had ever loved her like Ichigo had. Ichigo's love was genuine. Shuuhei's love had been announced, but she never felt it. She was glad when the Hisagi family had rescinded their offer of marriage.

But now she was engaged to Kaien Shiba. Kaien Shiba, the arrogant, egotistical moron who looked at her like she was some sort of possession. She hated the way he made her feel.

At first, she had been pleased with her brother's offer. He looked like Ichigo, and acted almost the same at times. But as time wore on, she realised that he could never replace Ichigo. No-one could. Ichigo was special, and no-one could compare. But she'd lost him – he'd left, and it'd had been her fault.

So she had accepted Kaien's proposal a month ago, finally making a choice her brother would approve of. At least she was making someone happy, even if it wasn't herself. But then Ichigo had come back. _And he didn't take the ring back. He basically gave it back to me. What does that even mean?_

Rukia's thoughts spun in never-ending circles as she drifted into sleep.


	11. The Get Out Clause

**Yay, another update! This chapter gives out so many clues as to where the story is going! I'm so excited; I can't wait to start the next chapter! Although, I guess I have to, seeing as I really need to finish my uni assignment! Might get a couple more updates up today, I have some nice long train journeys again – although not for much longer – I passed my driving test last Tuesday, and now I'm saving for a car! **

**In this chapter, we meet the Shiba family! Although any Kaien lovers may hate me, it's important – this is an IchiRukia story after all!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I keep getting tons of hits and no reviews :(**

…

The alarm clock rung far too loudly. Ichigo sleepily groped around for it, eventually throwing it to the floor, where it landed with a clatter that shocked him to his senses. _Damn, I was enjoying that dream._

He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He set the water a little too cold for his liking, knowing he'd need to be as alert as possible when meeting with Yourichi. _That bitch is just too unpredictable. _He dressed quickly and made himself a cup of coffee, which he drunk quickly, despite that it was still hot. He contemplated having some toast, but decided against it – it was already 8:15 – he needed to leave.

He walked downstairs and into his garage. _Getsuga Tenshou, how I've missed you, _Ichigo thought as he pulled on his helmet and climbed on. The shiny black motorbike roared to life with a simple twist of his wrist. He raced down the round, enjoying the feeling of complete freedom that came with riding Getsuga. He loved how the wind whipped against him, how the bike roared underneath him and how he could just forget everything. He rode with exceptional skill and speed until he reached the building where Yourichi's office was. He pulled up and removed his helmet.

He walked into his editors office, feeling confused. _Since when does Yourichi ever work on a Sunday? _

"Oi, Yourichi, what's up?" he called.

"Ichigo, you're late." She said, pointed at the clock. It read 9:01am.

"Whatever. What do you want? It's Sunday, for fuck sake."

"Well, we need to discuss a number of things."

"Like – "

"Like that you've revealed your identity? Like that you've given away an advance copy of your book? Like I don't know any of these people? Like I don't know your problem with this damn place – you fight and fight me because you're so dead set against this place and the minute you're back you're nowhere to be found? What the fuck is going on?" Yourichi's yellow eyes glared at him from under her purple bangs. Ichigo sighed. He wouldn't get to leave until she had her answers.

"My identity here has always been Ichigo Kurosaki. I left them clues in my dedications – they just didn't fucking read them. But my old friends are not fucking stupid. In fact they looked after the people _I_ should have looked after. Especially Renji. And my problem with Karakura is not something I will discuss with just anyone. And you could have called if you wanted me. I know how much you want me, Yourichi." Ichigo smirked. He knew how to rile her up.

Yourichi launched the nearest thing at Ichigo – it happened to be a coffee cup.

"Fuck off, Ichigo. I'm fucking engaged, you arrogant son of a – "

Ichigo dodged it and it smashed to the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So anything else you wanted? It's Sunday, I should be in bed."

Yourichi huffed. "Yes. We need to decide on a cover." She pulled out three pieces of laminated paper and handed them to Ichigo. The first one was a drawing of his main character, someone he'd modelled on himself, the second was of the main character's best friend – someone he'd modelled on Renji (although Ichigo would never confess to that) and the third one was of a girl – the love interest of his main character. He was stunned at the accuracy of the drawing – he had never met the artist, for fear of influencing the way he drew the characters, but his, Renji and Rukia's characters looked almost exactly like them. _Wow, I guess my descriptions are pretty damn good!_

He didn't want to choose any of them. They would realise, now that they knew he had written the books, who he had based each character on.

"None of these are suitable."

"What? We have little over a week until publishing and _none _of these are suitable?"

"Yourichi, I've never told you this, but my characters are based on real life people. Right down to their appearance. I guess I'm fairly good at description because these look _exactly_ like the person they're based on."

Yourichi narrowed her eyes. "Fuck. I'll get them to do another sketch up. We have no choice."

"Sorry."

"You will be fucking sorry."

"Now, now, you're too pretty to say that word, Yourichi." A blonde haired man tapped her lightly on the head with a fan. Ichigo looked on in amazement. He hadn't even seen the strange man in the hat and clogs enter the room.

"Kisuke."

"Who's this?"

"This is Kisuke Urahara. My fiancé." Yourichi said, with an expression that clearly said 'don't-even-fucking-try-to-take-the-piss-because-you'll-regret-it'. Ichigo heeded the warning and just nodded at the man. The name was familiar to him. _But why?_

"Are you the guy who owns the Urahara Shoten?"

"Yeah." The man opened his fan and peered over the top of it.

"Right. Can I go now, Yourichi?"

Ichigo turned away uncomfortably as the man named Urahara began touching Yourichi in a way that made Ichigo cringe internally.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to the girl, Ichigo." Yourichi waved a tanned hand in his direction, shooing him away.

"What girl – Never mind." Ichigo sighed as he realised he wouldn't get a coherent response from his editor.

He climbed back on Getsuga, cursing Yourichi for making him wake up so early on a Sunday. _A Sunday? What is wrong with the stupid bitch?_

He raced back to his apartment and put Getsuga back in its garage. He realised how much time he had wasted at Yourichi's – it was almost lunchtime. Ichigo's stomach growled – he had not yet eaten.

He entered his flat and immediately went on defensive. Something was different. He crouched into a defensive pose.

"Itsygo!" a girl's voice cried as Ichigo was tackled to the ground.

"Nel, what're you doing here?" _So this is what the damn bitch meant by 'get back to the girl'. For fuck sake. _He got up off the floor and dusted himself down.

"I came to keep you company. It's not nice being all alone in a place where you don't know anyone." Nel was serious now. Her long green hair flowed down her back.

"Who told you I don't know anyone here?"

"Well, I assumed you didn't, because you're from Tokyo, right?"

"Wrong. This is where I grew up."

"Oh. Well can I stay here, please?" she overemphasized the 'e' in 'please'.

"Sorry, Nel, but I have no room. Can't you go back to Tokyo?"

"Don't you want me here?" _Not really._ Her eyes started to well up.

"Nel, don't cry! We'll find you somewhere to stay, ok? Let me make a few calls…"

"Yay!" Nel jumped up and clapped her hands happily. _God, she can be so childish at times. Why did she come here?_

Ichigo grabbed his phone and jabbed at the buttons. It dialled the number he wanted.

"Ow – oof – Tats – ah – Hello?"

"Renji?"

"Shut up – Hey Ichigo,"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing…"

"Hm."

"What do you want?"

"I have a friend here from Tokyo, and she needs a place to stay. I haven't a bed for her, so could you take Nel in for a few days?"

"Nel?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I guess. Bring her over and we'll get a bed sorted for – Ow! What was that for?"

"Renji, who are you with?"

"No-one."

"Whatever. Bye." Ichigo hung up. He was suspicious of what his friend was up to. Well, Renji had said bring Nel round, and he was eager to get her out of his home as soon as possible. Yourichi's desk manager from Tokyo was childish, annoying and wouldn't leave him alone. She annoyed him. Perhaps he could find her someone else to annoy. Perhaps a certain red-headed tattooed friend of his.

"Nel, fancy a ride on Getsuga?"

"Hell yeah!"

Ichigo threw her some leathers and a helmet and lead her down to his garage. His stomach grumbled. _I really need to eat._

She straddled his bike and her breasts were almost popping out of the leather jacket. Ichigo noted that if he had been interested in her, she would have looked damn sexy. Ichigo noted that if it had been Rukia in those leathers he probably wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd want her there and then. But he would not disappoint Masaki.

He pulled on his helmet and sped towards Renji's place. It was a shorter journey than the one to Yourichi's office. He felt uncomfortable as Nel wrapped her arms around him a little too tightly. He was thankful when the journey was over.

The pair climbed off the bike and Nel was more graceful than Ichigo had expected. Ichigo knocked on Renji's door, knowing that his red-headed friend would not have expected him to arrive so quickly. The door opened and the stood Renji, in just his boxers.

"Nice one Renji." He snickered.

"Ichigo," Renji yawned, "Why are you here?"

"I've brought Nel over, like you said to. Renji this is Nel, Nel, this is Renji."

He watched the green haired girl look over his best friend's appearance and noted the hungry look of desire on her face. _I knew she'd like him_. He smiled smugly. He watched as Renji's eyes moved across the girl's body. He knew that the leather accentuated her curves and exposed her breasts, and he knew that Renji could never say no to a pretty girl.

"Renji, who's at the door? Hurry up and come back to bed!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"You're fucking Tatsuki?" He spoke loud enough for the girl in the bedroom to hear.

Renji blushed as red as his hair.

"No."

"You're together then?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It's on/off at the moment."

"Well at least let Nel stay with you, after all, you already promised." He saw Nel's face, saw the determination to get the tattooed man in front of her. Ichigo wasn't interested in her; she had tried for the last six years to earn his affection and failed. Ichigo didn't see her in that way. He only saw one person like that.

"Ok, come in. We'll get this sorted." Ichigo noted that Renji spoke to Nel's chest.

_Fucking perv!_

…

Rukia had spent the morning carefully choosing an outfit appropriate for the situation. She applied a little make-up – not too much. She didn't want to face the wrath of Byakuya today; she wanted to be in a good mood for tonight.

When she was finally dressed, she made her way downstairs and into the living room. Byakuya was sat on the large armchair.

"Rukia."

"Good morning, Byakuya."

"The Shiba family will be arriving shortly."

The conversation between the adopted siblings never last long. It was hard to even acknowledge it as even being a conversation. Rukia took a seat on the sofa, twiddling the expensive sapphire ring nervously. She hated meeting with the Shiba's.

Byakuya watched his sister with curious eyes. He could see she was nervous. Today, he would learn about Rukia and her love life – if indeed she'd had one. Byakuya wanted to make her happy, and in turn honour Hisana's dying wish. He owed it to both of them, after bringing them into a life they didn't quite understand.

Of course, this arranged marriage was not his idea. The Kuchiki elders had suggested the idea after Hisana's death. Because Rukia had effectively been chosen to be adopted into the family, they could not have her shame them by running off with a commoner. _Like I did._

He watched as the Shiba family entered his living room. The youngest Shiba boy, Ganju, entered first and almost threw himself at the sofa. _Unrefined, uncouth – what a disgusting boy, _Byakuya thought. Then, in came Kukaku, a woman who dressed in a manner deemed inappropriate to Byakuya. She was the head of the Shiba family now. She too sat down on the sofa. Kaien was the last to enter and he sat himself so close to Rukia that he was virtually on top of her. Byakuya watched as she moved away from the boy. She looked uncomfortable around him.

"Welcome again to my home. I would like to propose that Kukaku and the young boy follow the butler to the kitchen for some tea. I would like to speak with Rukia and her betrothed in private."

Kukaku didn't like being told what to do; Byakuya discerned as much from the scowl she wore. But she did as she was requested, and pulled her brother out of the room by the ear.

"Shiba, get off of my sister." There was a warning in Byakuya's voice as he saw the Shiba boy put his hand on Rukia's leg. Far too high up Rukia's leg, in his opinion, and by the looks of it, in Rukia's too.

Kaien did as he was told.

"Shiba, how are the wedding plans?"

"We have planned the wedding for two weeks' time." _That soon? Kurosaki needs to act fast. I was hoping to do this covertly, but I'll need to be more open about it._

"Ok. Rukia, tomorrow, you will go with Matsumoto and pick out a dress. You may take your bridesmaids and pick them dresses too."

"Yes, Byakuya." He watched as his sister hung her head. It was obvious she was not happy with the decision. Rukia loved shopping; he knew that much about her and she was clearly not excited by the prospect of buying a dress to wear to wed the man sat next to her, breathing down her neck.

"Shiba, please re-join your family. I wish to speak with my sister. We have plans of our own to make concerning the wedding."

Kaien attempted to kiss Rukia as he got up from the sofa, but she turned and he kissed her cheek instead. He looked a little put out, but acted unfazed by the way Rukia had shunned him. It was clear that he intended to claim his possession over her once they were married. Byakuya knew his type – he was the type of man who believed that women should do as their man commands. Rukia wouldn't ever want that kind of person. He was surprising himself about how much he knew he sister, when he thought he really didn't know her at all.

He looked at his sister, and was saddened to see her eyes full of defeat. She couldn't give up now. He wouldn't let her lose faith.

"You are not interested in the Shiba boy, are you?"

Rukia pulled on the Kuchiki mask. It pained Byakuya to see this – he had taught her so well.

"Of course I am, brother!"

"Rukia, I do not appreciate liars."

Rukia looked confused; the Kuchiki mask not as refined as Byakuya's.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to marry Kaien?"

"The Elders wish you to marry a noble, yes, but I do not wish that for you, unless it is what you want."

"Sorry, what?"

"If you do not wish to go through with this marriage, then I can arrange for it to be stopped, just like I did with the Hisagi boy."

"Wait, what? _You_ rejected _their _offer? I thought you said they'd changed their mind?"

"No, Rukia. I saw that it wouldn't make you happy, so I called it off."

"Thank you."

"So, when are you seeing Kurosaki?"

Rukia blushed. "Sorry what?"

"I know he's back. When are you seeing him?"

"Um, tonight."

"I wish to speak with him. Do you have a contact number for the boy?"

"Yes, brother. What are you going to say to him?"

"He may not be a noble, but he's not poor and he works hard. He has more respect for me and for you than any of the Shiba family. He is nobler than any of them. I ask that you go along with the marriage for now, until I speak with him. Also, after the Shiba's leave, I wish to speak with you further. If you want to get out of this marriage, you will tell me everything."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Byakuya actually cared about her? He was going to help her escape a future marriage to the man that made her uncomfortable? He had _already_ saved her from one marriage she did not want; now he was prepared to do it again? For all these years, she was wrong about the man who appeared cold and aloof. He _did_ care about her, but now she realised that he didn't do it openly. She doubted that he knew how, but right now she didn't care. She couldn't be more grateful to her sister's husband.

"Yes brother."

…..

The boy named Kaien Shiba sat in the Kuchiki kitchen drinking tea and eating biscuits. The butler watched on in disgust as the boy got crumbs all down his front. The younger Shiba boy was even worse – not only did he have crumbs down his front, but he spilled tea over the table and down himself. The head of the family smacked them both around the face, yelling at them 'to stop being so fucking rude!'

"Ayen, bet oo cart wait oo avat uka url," Ganju said, with a mouthful of biscuit.

"What?"

Ganju swallowed his biscuit and repeated his statement. "I said, Kaien, I bet you can't wait to have that Rukia girl."

Kaien nodded. "She escaped me once, but never again."


	12. The Cunning Mind of Byakuya Kuchiki

**Okidoke! Just a short update for now! I will be posting a new IchiRuki story soon, different to this one, so please read when I do! And don't fret, I'll still be writing 'Take Me Home'. **

**So Byakuya and Ichigo have their little phone conversation. I'm hoping you guys don't mind but I'm giving Byuakuya a little bit more personality as I reveal more about how he was when Hisana was alive. The next chapter will be so fun! I can't wait. Well I hope you guys like Byakuya, cause I think he's great!**

**Please read and review – I'm getting loads of hits, but not so many reviews :( **

…**.**

Byakuya saw the hope dancing in his sister's eyes. He smiled to himself. _Hisana, thank you for giving me the strength to do this. It's worth it, for you, for Rukia. _He quickly made it clear that he was expecting the Shiba's to make the majority of the wedding plans, so they quickly made their excuses and left. He had a gut feeling that they weren't exactly the most organised of people and luckily his instinct had been spot on. As usual.

He requested that the butler make some tea. The conversation with his sister would be a long one and possibly something she'd find uncomfortable.

"Brother…" Rukia's voice was clearly nervous.

"Rukia, it's ok. This conversation will not be too detailed for now. I just want to speak with Kurosaki to make sure that's he's on board."

"On board?"

Byakuya Kuchiki wore the infamous Kuchiki mask, but inside he was grinning widely at the idea that had come to him. Initially, his plan had been to get them to act like they were together to call off the marriage. Now, and he had a feeling that somewhere Hisana was in on this, his plan was to pretend that he just wants to use Ichigo's money, cast him as a more suitable noble – seeing as he used an alias when writing, no-one, particularly the Shiba family would know anything other. That would certainly get her out of the marriage, but more importantly, give him a reason to make sure other events happen. He'd be sure to get Kurosaki's father involved in the plan too.

"Yes, Rukia. I'd rather you pretended to be with that idiot than actually get married to the filth that dares to call himself nobility. I will call Kurosaki and get him to pretend to be a noble interested in your hand. Then I reject the Shiba's offer, saying the new offer favours the Kuchiki's more."

"I thought Ichigo was always rude to you, brother? I remember you once remarked on how I'd been a fool to find myself someone unsuitable for a companion."

_She's right._ Byakuya quickly came up with an excuse.

"He never touched you or made you uncomfortable. As a commoner, I couldn't expect him to know proper manners. The Shiba's are royalty, yet they act like mindless scum. And that Shiba boy dared to touch you without your permission."

"Oh, I guess."

"Rukia, the number please." Byakuya flipped out his phone, fingers ready to type in the number that Rukia dutifully read out to him.

He pressed the dial button and walked out of the room. Rukia did not follow, but remained sat on the sofa twiddling the ring that gave her no comfort.

"Kurosaki." The man on the phone sounded considerably older than Byakuya remembered him being.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Byakuya? Did you want that money back? I can easily pay you back – "He was stammering. Byakuya was amused by this.

"No, Kurosaki that is not the reason for this call. The money was a gift."

"Oh. So, what do you want?"

"It's about Rukia – "

"Is she ok?"

"In the physical sense of the word, yes. Do not panic, Kurosaki." He allowed the smile to form on his lips, knowing there was no-one around to witness it. Kurosaki still cared for his sister in some way. This was a good sign.

"So, what's wrong then?"

"Well, the elders have decided she should marry Kaien Shiba, a man I find highly inappropriate for her and a man who she is very uncomfortable with," Byakuya paused planning his words carefully, "She has told me she dislikes the way the man touches her and treats her."

"What? I'll kill that mother fuck – "

"Kurosaki."

"How could you let her marry that wanker? I thought you had standards!"

"Kurosaki." There was a warning in Byakuya's voice, but it was all an act. He had hoped for such a reaction.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"Wha – "

"Listen to me, Kurosaki. The Shiba family have a date set for a fortnight from now. I know you are a wealthy man now, you have expensive things. I wish for you to act like a noble, and request Rukia's hand in marriage. Then, I accept your _offer_ and tell the Shiba clan that it is more benefitting for my family for her to accept your offer. The elders will never let me just dismiss a marriage proposal, without good reason – the good reason being a more beneficial suitor. They've never met you, and know nothing about you, therefore the plan will work."

"O… K. Does Rukia know?

"Of course, how do you think I obtained your number?" There was a slight hint of amusement in Byakuya's tone.

"Oh. Listen Byakuya, I'm happy to help Rukia out and to repay you for your generous gift, and I know I can definitely look and dress the part, but by your own admission, I do not act like a noble."

"Neither do the Shiba family."

"Huh?"

"If I said they were worse than you were before you left Karakura, would you understand?"

"Shit."

"So, do you agree?"

"Yes. Just one thing. Can you teach me to be noble? I mean if you want this to be convincing – "

Byakuya chuckled darkly. "I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that."

"I never thought we'd get along, or that you ask for my help, let alone suggest that I propose to your sister."

"You've certainly changed, Kurosaki. If you are not busy, I request that you visit to discuss with myself and Rukia the plans."

"Ok. Don't tell her about the nobility lessons though. I'd love to see the midget's face when I act all proper in front of her." He could hear Ichigo laugh and couldn't keep the smile from his own face.

"Fine. You've certainly changed, Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Byakuya, you're not half bad either."

"Goodbye Kurosaki." Byakuya flipped his phone shut.

….

"Karin, Yuzu – I have to go, something came up."

He saw the sadness in his sisters' eyes.

"Please don't leave again, bro" Yuzu looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not leaving town, stupid."

"Oh, ok then." Her smile brightened considerably. Karin just nodded.

"I'll come by as soon as I'm free again, ok." He smiled at his sisters as he walked out of his old home.

He went over the strangest phone call he'd ever received in his life. Byakuya Kuchiki had called him. Byakuya Kuchiki. And not only that, but he called him to tell him to propose to his sister. _What fucking meds is he on?_ He laughed to himself. He came to realise that he'd always had a profound respect for the man, just as a teenager he was a stubborn ass. Now he was older, more mature, and could understand the man's way of thinking – he seemed to hold everyone at arm's length, for fear of attachment or just disdain for others, Ichigo wasn't sure, but he understood exactly why Byakuya was like he was. Ichigo had done the exact same thing for the last seven years, except at least Byakuya remained present in everyone's live and not just fucked off like he had.

He remembered the hit of nostalgia that had hit him finally when it was him and his friends back at his flat. He felt alive again. He found it amusing that even after all these years, even though everyone was in different circumstances now, that they all knew each other just as well as they had. Even with regards to himself. The way Renji had given him that knowing look creeped him out a little – he hadn't expected Renji to still know him that well. _I guess haven't changed that much_.

He walked slowly, turning over each and every detail of the phone call. He was surprised to find similarities between himself and Byakuya – something he'd have denied with fervour back in the day. He found Byakuya did have a sense of humour, albeit a very dry and droll one. They'd never be best friends, but he could get along with Byakuya.

His phone rang.

He pressed the green button.

"Kurosaki."

"Hello again Kurosaki."

"Byakuya?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way, can't we talk when we get there?"

"No."

"Now what?" He was getting a bit irritated. _Why does Byakuya keep checking up on me for? What was he, my girlfriend?_ Ichigo cringed internally at the very thought.

"How much does Rukia know about who you are? I mean who you are now."

"Um, nothing. I only saw her briefly at the coffee shop."

"Do you wish for her to know what you've been up to?"

Ichigo thought about it. He was not ready to talk to her about the last seven years. "No. I don't."

"What will you tell her?"

"I don't wish to discuss it with her."

"Let's say you've been working for my company."

"Sure...Byakuya, you're scaring me, seriously. Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't think it's being nice, Kurosaki. More like dealing with what might prove to be necessary problems."

"Ok."

"I have one more request. I may not seem it, but when Hisana was alive, we used to play practical jokes on each other and others all the time. Please respect my request for you to play along with whatever I say when you arrive."

"No problem, Byakuya." Ichigo hung up.

_The ice king is slowly falling off his rocker._

…

_Oh, Hisana, if only you were alive right now. You'd love this. You'd love what I'm about to do. Guide me, and let this work. _


	13. Byakuya's Revelation

**So it's only a short little chapter, but it should be enough to keep you going for now! Sorry for not updating for a while, I got hit by writer's block for this story so I uploaded my new story ahead of schedule. I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

Ichigo approached the large Kuchiki house with trepidation. He remembered the time he was here, and it pained him.

He approached the door of the manor with a false confidence. He rang the doorbell, and the butler answered. It was not the same butler that was here before, but then, that was seven years ago.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?"

Ichigo was initially shocked at the polite manner in which he was greeted, but then he remembered – he'd been home and changed into a button up black shirt and dark jeans. They were designer, but he only ever wore his designer clothes when there was reason for it. In Karakura, there wouldn't be many reasons – he wouldn't want his friends to know exactly how much money he had made writing his books – but this time would be one of those reasons.

"Uh, yeah…I'm here to see…" he nearly said 'Rukia', but instead, "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Your name, please?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"One moment, please." With that the butler disappeared. He felt a little uncomfortable that he was visiting this house for the brother of girl he loved once, and always loved. But he was doing her a favour. Actually, it seemed he was doing them both a favour. He ran his hand through his orange spikes as he awaited the butler's return.

A man approached the door. It wasn't the butler.

"Kurosaki. Thank you for coming. Follow me and act like you've known me personally for years, like we're close."

"Uhh, what?" _Like anyone could be close to the ice king, _Ichigo thought.

"Remember our phone conversation? Just play along." Ichigo nodded as he followed Byakuya down the hallway.

Ichigo walked down the hallway behind Byakuya, noting that not much had changed in the seven years since he had last been here. He had forgotten how large the house really was though – the hallways seemed to go on forever.

Eventually Byakuya turned into a room. It was a spacious living room, with deep blue sofas and dark wooden panelling on the walls. On one of the sofas, was a raven haired, petite girl with beautiful indigo eyes. She was looking up at Ichigo with an unusual look in her eyes. _What was that? _Ichigo wasn't sure what he saw in those all too familiar eyes, but he liked it.

He wanted to smile at her, but he kept the scowl on his face.

"Kurosaki, welcome back. How was Tokyo?" Ichigo's face almost collapsed from shock, but he quickly regained his composure. Byakuya signalled for him to take the seat next to Rukia, and he did so.

"Yeah, it was ok." He felt kind of lame really, for giving such a loose answer, but he wasn't sure what Byakuya wanted him to say. He could see Rukia eyeing him with a confused expression on her face.

"What happened to your phone?"

Ah. Byakuya wanted to make it look like he should've been able to contact Ichigo without resorting to asking Rukia. Well, he could certainly play along.

"I was discussing business with…" he paused, looking at Rukia, then nodding at Byakuya, "And somehow it ended up falling out the window from the top floor of…" he paused again, and repeated his actions from last time. Byakuya nodded. "It smashed. I lost all that damned data, all my contacts. That's why I had to get this shitty replacement." He waved his phone at Byakuya.

Byakuya was trying to hide his grin. _The boy has caught on. _Rukia, however, looked like she was about to explode.

"I see. Sorry I had to resort to such measures, but I'd heard that you saw Rukia yesterday and had to ask her for your contact details."

"Sorry, I really should've reported in."

"That's fine. What you achieved in Tokyo contributed greatly to the business."

"Thank you, sir."

Rukia was about to have an aneurism. _They've been working together all this time? Since when has my boyf – Ichigo – and my brother gotten along? What the fuck is going on here? _She looked between her brother and her _ex-_boyfriend and felt left out of the conversation. They were talking business, and any important details were only hinted at. She had a feeling it was because she was present, because Ichigo would glance her meaningfully and continue the conversation like he hadn't omitted an important detail. Byakuya was doing the same.

"So, Byakuya, as much as I enjoy our little catch ups, you did summon me here for a reason?"

"Yes. You know Rukia is engaged to be wed in a fortnight?"

Ichigo nodded. He knew what Byakuya was going to ask now and was glad, for he wanted to keep his face as impassive as possible. He wanted to be as unreadable as Byakuya.

"Well, to put it simply, Kurosaki, neither me nor my sister approve of the man chosen by the Kuchiki elders. Therefore, we need someone to act as a noble and ask for her hand in marriage. Someone more suitable."

"Ah, I see. So you wish me to seek out someone more suitable?"

Rukia's face was carefully composed. She held her breath in anticipation for his reaction to the request Byakuya was about to make.

"Not exactly, Kurosaki. You see, that would take an extensive amount of time, and seeing as Rukia already engaged to be wed, the elders would most certainly disapprove of such an action. Therefore, I am asking that you propose. I will most certainly recommend you for her over the Shiba boy and outline why I think you would make a better husband for my sister. Clearly you would need to pretend to be a noble, but my sister knows you, and I know you are a respectful man. Also, I will make it clear to the elders that Rukia accepting your proposal will benefit our family more than her accepting Shiba's. I apologise for not mentioning this sooner, but we weren't expecting the wedding to be so soon. Clearly they want this wedding to go ahead because they gain much more from our family than we will from theirs. As a friend, Kurosaki, I ask that you do me this favour."

"Of course, Byakuya - anything for you and your family."

Ichigo's comment stung Rukia. _Anything for Byakuya?_ _What the fuck? _

"Of course, I will only do this if Rukia is agreeable to it. I couldn't have her accept the proposal of a man she feels uncomfortable with."

"Rukia, would you accept a proposal from Kurosaki?"

"Yes," she looked Ichigo straight in the eye.

_Hmm, _though Byakuya, _there's something about that look that says there's something more to this. Well let's see how they react to this piece of information._

"Then we shall proceed. Kurosaki, if you could find time in your busy schedule to visit Tuesday, we shall await your proposal. Meanwhile, I will send out tailors to take your measurements. Rukia is buying her wedding dress tomorrow."

"What? Brother, you're actually going to make us get married?"


	14. Characters

**Ok, I'm really sorry that it's taken so long to upload this. It's actually been written and ready for upload for ages, it's just my internet hasn't been working.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and subscribed and signed up for alerts. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long; I had to fight the block of writers! Don't worry, guys, I took him down! *cheers* **

**Anyway, it seems like the story is progressing quickly. I recognise this, but of course, true love doesn't run easy. Although IchiRuki fluffiness may appear in this chapter! :) **

**Please read and review and when you're done, check out my other story – IchiRuki again of course – it's called The Last Year of School. I hope you like it – it's completely different to this one.**

**I love you guys!**

Rukia followed the orange haired boy up the stairs. The pair had not spoken since they left her house; neither knew what exactly they could say. Given this position seven years back, both would have been jumping for joy, but now, neither really knew what they felt. They'd only spoken briefly during their run-in at the coffee pot. Ichigo couldn't place his feelings, simply because he didn't know what his feelings were now. Seven years ago he loved the raven haired girl he was now destined to marry. It was like fate was mocking him.

He came back all of three days ago, simply wanting a quiet life, with the same amount of contact with the people he'd been avoiding – none. Now, just three days into his time at Karakura, he'd managed to get himself engaged. _How the fuck? _He thought, shaking his head.

He slotted the key into the lock and turned it. He felt a little angry at the turn of events – Byakuya never mentioned actually going through the marriage – he had expected the proposal simply to be something that would be called off the minute Rukia was free from this Shiba guy. Although, a little part of him had been glad that she didn't want the guy she was engaged to, and that Byakuya would do anything to make sure she'd never end up with a guy she didn't want. Although that was another thing that somewhat mystified the orange haired writer – since when did Byakuya think that Rukia wanted him? Seven years ago, he would've probably been correct with such an assumption, but now, well, it seemed like Byakuya wanted to torture him.

Briefly, during the conversation at the Kuchiki house, a thought flicked through the young writer's mind. _What if Rukia specifically asked for me? _It was quickly squashed though, when it became apparent that Rukia was as aware of the impending wedding as he was.

Ichigo kicked the door, with a little more force than really necessary. Tonight was planned to be a nice catch up and seeing as Rukia had inadvertently told Byakuya of said plans, he had insisted that they spend time together before they became man and wife, seeing that they hadn't spoken in so long. _Fucking bastard._

He didn't notice Rukia watching with wide eyes, noting how little Ichigo had changed in his mannerisms. He had always kicked doors and such when he was mad. She followed him into his apartment, noticing the lack of photographs. She wondered if he'd kept the ones of them together like she had.

Ichigo went to use his bathroom – not for human necessity, but to get away from Rukia. He needed to collect his thoughts. He wondered if Yourichi would kill him. _If only this was one of my books, the story would be fucking hilarious, fucking Kuchiki. _He fumed. He splashed water on his face and cracked his knuckles. _What the fuck can I say to her? _ He thought back to the conversation that had somehow managed to change his whole future.

"_Of course, the elders can't accept a proposal where the suitor has no intention of following through and seeing as you've already both agreed to this plan, you have no choice, unless you truly wish to marry Shiba." Byakuya had said the name in disgust; Ichigo could tell by the way his lip curled ever so slightly, even though his voice was impassive._

"_N-no. Ok. Ok. I'll do it."_

"_Fine, Byakuya – seeing as I owe you and all. But, seeing as I'm an honest man and all, I think Rukia should at least know who I am, and what I do."_

"_Ichigo, my future brother-in-law, I expect you to be honest with my sister, but not necessarily with the elders. I hope you understand." Byakuya wanted Ichigo to tell Rukia the truth, but not where there was even the distinct possibility of being overheard, as he still wanted the lie to be believed by the elders. _

_Rukia had simply looked between the two. Ichigo supressed at smile when he saw how confused the younger Kuchiki looked._

"_Now then, I believe you two had plans for this evening?"_

_Rukia ducked her head into a slight nod in affirmation. Ichigo didn't question anything; Byakuya had a way of knowing everything, although this time he believed Rukia had something to do with Byakuya's knowledge._

"_You are dismissed."_

Rukia wandered around the kitchen area while she waited for Ichigo. She felt nervous. She found it odd how empty his place felt – like there was no life here, like it was simply a show home. It wasn't that she didn't like the place; she just disliked the hollow feel it had. It reminded her a little of whom she became in the last seven years. In that very instant, she was transported back seven years. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom at that very moment. He observed Rukia and the faraway look that had engulfed her. _I can't believe Byakuya has arranged for me to marry her. This is too fucking weird. _He didn't speak; words still eluded him. He was in awe of how stunningly beautiful she had become. She had grown in the last seven years – clearly not in the height department, but out of the awkward teenager she was and into a beautiful woman. Of course, she was beautiful back then, but in an awkward teenage way. Ichigo cleared his throat.

Rukia looked up with a start. She had been so consumed with her memories, that she had forgotten where she was. She looked at Ichigo, who was not looking back at her.

Something else had caught his gaze. A white envelope with his name written in familiar scrawl.

Rukia followed the direction of his gaze and noted the white envelope with Ichigo written on it, elegantly. She saw a slight smile on his face. _Shit, what if he has a girlfriend? Why would he agree to marry me if he had a girlfriend? What could he owe brother for that he'd have to abandon a girl he'd let into his life? I know how it used to be for him – he couldn't open up that easily and let people in, let alone in a romantic sense. It took a long time for him to let me in. What if he's changed? I mean I know that physically he looks so much more mature and definitely more toned and um, sexy, but emotionally? I can't read him anyone. Seven years is a long time. _Rukia sighed to herself.

Ichigo picked up the envelope and tore it open, with a slight apathy. He pulled out the letter and scanned the page briefly for the important details. Not that Yourichi would write anything other than important details.

_Ichigo,_

_Byakuya called and explained everything to me, so I know that when you are reading this, that you are engaged to his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. That's all I know. I expect details. _

_Also, there is talk of Bleach: The Movie. You said that the characters were based on people you knew, if you are agreeable to said production, I recommend asking your friends to act as their characters – seeing as they are so perfect for the roles. I can make conditions for permission being that we choose the actors, do not worry._

_My office, 1pm, tomorrow. Bring the Kuchiki girl._

_Yourichi_

Ichigo grinned._ His_ book was being turned into a movie? _Awesome! Yourichi, you are a fucking saint! A bitch, but a saint! _He began to laugh, out of happiness, excitement and dumbfounded shock. Rukia gave him a confused look.

Ichigo noticed and grabbed her hand enthusiastically and begun to drag her to the living area. She pulled away, out of habit more than instinct, but instantly wished she hadn't.

"Rukia. Please come and sit. I have a lot to tell you and a request for you." He merely grinned at her when her eyes narrowed in confusion.

They both continued towards the living area. Ichigo gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down on the sofa and Ichigo sat next to her, in a fairly close proximity. She could feel her heart thumping against her ribcage. She half expected it to jump out of her chest altogether.

"Rukia…" Ichigo breathed. He liked the sound of her name coming from his lips. It felt natural and right somehow. "I guess I don't really know where to start." He apologised, in a somewhat roundabout way. The same as all of his apologies. The same as they'd always been.

Rukia looked up at him, with a half expectant gaze. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Start from the beginning?"

"The…beginning?" Ichigo eyed her carefully. He wanted to know where exactly she thought the beginning of his story was. Of course, it would be woven around the events of that dark rainy night, but if that's not where she thought the beginning was, then he most certainly wasn't going to mention it. It pained him to think about it. That's why he had not said a word on the matter since it had happened.

Rukia made the mistake of opening her eyes. She hadn't expected the look in his eyes, more mesmerising now than ever before. They were like liquid chocolate, staring at her so intently. It took her back to the memories that had become so painful.

"Yes. The beginning."

"When is the beginning?" He asked, silently pleading for her not to say –

"After you left the Kuchiki house." Rukia was determined to detach herself from the situation; she couldn't bear the pain.

Ichigo sighed in defeat and interlinked his fingers behind his head. He rested back on them and closed his eyes, transporting himself into the memories from what seemed like a lifetime ago. A happier lifetime.

"You remember what happened that night, so I refuse to talk about those specific events." Rukia noted the tone in his voice. It was clear that the subject of that night was as off limits for him as it was for her. She wondered if it was for the same reasons. "However, I will tell you from what happened after I left the Kuchiki manor."

Rukia nodded. Again, she noted that he too, was detaching himself from her and the past they had together. She watched Ichigo as he took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to interrupt until I finish, Midget."

Rukia gaped at him for almost an entire minute, and then nodded, closing her mouth. Ichigo fought the urge to kiss her. He bit his lip. _She just looks so damn cute. I've missed her. I've missed Rukia. Even if it wasn't how were before I left, I hope we can go back to at least being friends. I've got to marry her, we need to at least get along, _he thought, resolving to work hard at a friendship.

"That night was the last straw. I couldn't take anymore…" he began, slipping into his memory, narrating out loud for Rukia to hear.

"I ran to the train station without really knowing that there was where I was headed. I realised there and thenthat I really had to leave this damned town, as I promised you. I didn't hesitate as I bought my ticket. I had tried to figure out where I was headed, but I truly didn't know. I closed my eyes at the ticket machine at jabbed the touch screen with my finger. I hit Tokyo and that's where I ended up. The entire train journey I pondered about where I end up in life. I reached Tokyo a little into the early hours of the morning. I checked into a hotel for the night, just to get my head down. It was there, the very next morning that I met Yourichi Shihoin. We got chatting and she discovered my love for Shakespeare and writing. She offered to let me stay with her as long as I did the menial chores she detested. It was a strange arrangement, but at least I was guaranteed shelter and food. Another _chore_ she had me do was to write. At first, I wrote on pen and paper, but as I got a small job working soon after, I was soon able to afford a cheap laptop. Everything I wrote, she edited. A few months after I left, Byak – I mean - a nameless donor, donated a large sum of money to me – just to help me out. I bought myself a huge place – bigger than here, but continued to write for Yourichi. I liked it, I got lost in my own world. When I turned 19, I bought myself a motorbike. I like to think that I named it, but really it was Yourichi. She named it Getsuga Tenshou."

Rukia recognised that name from somewhere, yet she couldn't place it. She didn't say a word as she waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"Of course, everyone recognises that name for a completely different reason now. They recognise it as the name of the creator of the Bleach series."

Rukia remembered now and nodded. Orihime had referred to Ichigo as Mr Tenshou at the coffee shop yesterday. She wondered why it was relevant to Ichigo's recollection of the past seven years.

"Of course, there was no way in hell I was going to publish under my true name, so I kind of stole my bike's name. It works, especially as I always left little notes for the people back here in the dedications. I wanted to remain anonymous. I didn't want to talk to anyone from here, let alone have them know what I was doing. I didn't speak to anyone. I left answer phone messages and locked myself away from them. For the next few years, I made my money writing the Bleach series, as I still am."

Ichigo opened his eyes and they met with Rukia's violet orbs. She was completely engrossed in the story. He smiled a faint smile.

"Then, not a month ago, Yourichi – who knows I had an aversion to Karakura and any one of its residents – stated that I needed to move back here. She also moved close to the area. I chose this part of Karakura to avoid everyone. I saw Orihime and I presumed her daughter – Renji did confirm later that it was indeed her daughter and that Uryuu was the father – and concealed myself from her. The next day, I went to visit the grave."

Ichigo was sure Rukia would know whose grave he was talking about.

"I had intended to make sure I was nowhere in sight when my family approached the grave, but somehow, it didn't work like that. I didn't realise until my sisters were either side of me, lighting candles. But I'd hidden myself again, I didn't want to be recognised, thus, they didn't know it was me. But, I decided to not run away any more. I spent the day with my family. Then, in a tradition that had started after I'd left, Renji came round. So obviously, I couldn't avoid him. But my family and I did fuck with him a little before revealing who I was." Ichigo laughed at the memory.

"So then, it was his idea that we fuck with Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad before revealing who I am. So we, well Renji, told them that I was a guest of the Kurosaki's and that he'd promised my father that he'd introduce me to them. So I was introduced to them as Getsuga Tenshou."

_Ah, that explains why Orihime addressed him like that._ Questions bubbled at the tip of her tongue. She bit down on her lip, intent on keeping quiet until Ichigo had finished.

"Of course, that's when you decided to come and flaunt my mother's ring in my face. I felt so betrayed by you, that you could do that! Not to me, but my mother. I thought you had more respect for the… the dead. Then when I saw you fighting me for the ring, I saw how willing you were to defend it. I decided you deserved to keep it and gave it back to you. You seemed attached to it, and I can't blame you. It truly is a beautiful ring, and suits you as perfectly as it did the day I presented it to you."

Rukia felt a blush rise up in her cheeks. She got a fluttery feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt for years.

"So then, this morning I was round visiting my family, making up for the lost years, when Byakuya calls me up. He said that he needed me to propose to you as if I was a noble or something to save you from this Shiba guy. There are reasons I couldn't say no, please don't question this. Anyway, I headed over to the Kuchiki mansion after first coming here and changing my clothes and that's everything, I guess."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, still as unruly and orange as it was when he was just eighteen.

Rukia smiled and lent forward. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Ichigo looked at her, eyes wide. He didn't know what to make of the gesture. Rukia just smiled a simple smile. A genuine smile.

"Thank you. You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much."

"I just wanted to tell you everything of any note that had happened to me since I left. There wasn't all that much, but in the space of three days, I've been reunited with my family and friends, paid back an old debt, visited my mother's grave and gotten myself engaged in an arranged marriage to my ex-girlfriend. How the fuck did I manage that, when my intentions when I got off that train was to keep to my goddamn self?" Ichigo shook his head.

Ichigo words had stung Rukia just a little, but she understood that it was just his way of summing up. He hadn't meant them nastily.

"That's just Karakura's effect on you, Strawberry."

"You know, I meant it yesterday, when I said I missed you. There were times when I needed my best friend."

"Is that all I was to you? A best friend?" Rukia asked in a small voice.

Ichigo allowed a sad smile to grace his face.

"Rukia, do you know how much it pains me to sit here across from you and pretend like it doesn't hurt?" Ichigo's face visibly paled. He clearly didn't mean to say that.

"It hurts you to sit with me?" Rukia whispered.

"Deeply." Ichigo confirmed.

"But, why?"

"Because I left you. And it was possibly _the _biggest mistake I've ever made. You turned out beautiful, you know, even if you didn't grow any. You know what makes it hurt the most though?"

"No?"

"That I was given numerous chances to come back. Someone managed to find me, fuck knows how. He wanted me to come back. For you. And I said no."

"Who was it?" Rukia asked, curious now.

"That's confidential, sorry Shorty." Ichigo grinned.

"Hm. So then, you had a request?" Rukia asked, remembering something Ichigo had mentioned earlier.

"Wha – Oh yes! How are your acting skills?"

"Er – what?"

"Well, have you read any of the Bleach stories?"

"Of course, I don't know anyone who hasn't. Even Byakuya has read them!"

Ichigo simply nodded at this information like he had expected it. Rukia didn't quite comprehend the meaning behind the nod.

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone realised, but my characters' personality and appearance were heavily based upon people I encountered here, in Karakura. I didn't really encounter anyone in Tokyo, except for Yourichi. If you think about it, you could probably work out who I based each character on."

"Wait, so you're saying you based one of the Bleach characters on me?"

"Of course I did." He made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which one?"

"I'm going to let you guess. Can you work it out?" He asked, playfully.

"Hm, give me some clues."

"Alright, we'll work on some of the characteristics. I'm sure you'll be able to figure them out. Let's start with Zabimaru."

"Ok."

"Zabimaru is a red haired hot head with a number of tribal tattoos."

"Zabimaru is Renji?"

"Bingo. Next we have Karate champion, tomboy Minori."

"Tatsuki?"

"Right again." Ichigo grinned. "Then we have her best friend, auburn-haired Kesshun who has a weird taste in food."

"That's Orihime?" Rukia was surprised at how obvious it should've been.

"Yeah, you're good, Midget. Ok, The tall, half Mexican Diablo who knows how to pack a punch but doesn't like to be violent?"

"That's got to be Chad."

"Indeed. Ok, Quincy, the nerd with the glasses?"

Rukia laughed. "Uryuu! Ichigo, you're mean! Uryuu is not a nerd!"

Ichigo laughed too. It was easy to be around Rukia.

"Ok, how about the main character, Zangetsu? Orange haired, short temper…"

"You based your main character on yourself?"

"Yeah. Only because I know how I feel and I can work with that. Ok, Zangetsu's love interest, Shirayuki, short, dark haired, with purple eyes and an insatiable love for a certain rabbit?"

"Me?" Rukia looked up into Ichigo's soft ochre eyes as they smouldered at her.

"Yes."

"I'm your love interest?" Rukia squeaked, in disbelief.

Ichigo nodded, his eyes serious, but his mouth twisting into a playful smile.

"What does that mean?" Rukia paused. "Or is it just because that's how it was when you were here so that's how you wrote it?"

Ichigo sighed.

He lent forward slightly, so that the tip of his nose was resting on the topmost part of her ear.

He whispered softly, "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself."


	15. Regrets And Apologies

**I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! Ok, so I could've have made it longer, but I really didn't want to. I dedicate this to my number one fan – DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, because I know she will love the ending (or at least, I hope she will)!**

**Please, please read and review, you will make my day!**

"Kurosaki clinic, Yuzu speaking, how can I help you?"

"I wish to speak directly with Isshin Kurosaki."

"One moment please," the phone clicked onto hold.

He waited a few minutes, more patient than usual. For once, he felt like he and Kurosaki just might agree on something. He was interested in how this conversation would progress.

"Er, hello? Sir? My dad will be right with you. Please hold."

He smiled, but his facial features did not recognise this.

"Isshin Kurosaki, how can I help?" Kurosaki's voice was polite; Byakuya couldn't deny the man had an impeccable telephone manner. Until of course, he knew with whom he was speaking.

"Kurosaki. It's Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki? What do you want?"

"I am calling to inform you of something of great importance."

"What?"

"There will be a wedding in just under a fortnight."

"Wow. For you or Rukia?"

"Your son."

"Ah congra – sorry, come again?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki and my sister will be married in just under a fortnight."

"He certainly didn't take long, did he? I knew they were made for each other! I'm going to get my third daughter in less than two weeks! I'm going to be a – "

"Kurosaki, I proposed the marriage."

"Wait, what? You proposed to my son?"

"No, Kurosaki." Byakuya's patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Then explain."

"Rukia is set to wed Kaien Shiba, a man of noble blood, but who acts as if he was dragged up. He has no manners and treats my sister inappropriately. Neither she nor I are happy with the Kuchiki elders' choice. Therefore, seeing how your son treats Rukia and me with respect, I made a simple request of him."

"What was that? Kuchiki, what sort of scheme have you roped my son into?"

"Kurosaki, please, allow me to finish. I asked your son if he would pretend to be a noble and propose to Rukia. He accepted and she is agreeable to the plan."

"So, why the wedding? Surely you can just end it after you get rid of the other guy?"

"No, the Kuchiki elders' won't accept a proposal where they think the suitor won't follow through with his offer."

"Ok, so why are you calling me?"

"Well I require your assistance in the matter. I would also like to ask you and your daughters to pretend to be nobles to aid the plan."

"What does it have to do with us?"

"Well Kurosaki, I presume you remember what you said the last time we spoke?"

Isshin nodded into the phone.

"I'll presume that to be a yes. Well I made my own observations. When I spoke to your son I deliberately described the Shiba boy in such a way that if your son had feelings for my sister then I should get a rise out of him. Your son got rather riled up. Also, after observing the way Rukia looks at him, I feel that you may have been correct on your assumptions. Certainly, there is, or at least was, something between them that extends beyond a simple friendship."

"I told _you_ that, Kuchiki."

"Well, I'm sending Rukia with Rangiku Matsumoto to go shopping for dresses tomorrow. I'll be sending a tailor to your son for measurements. However, the proposal will not be made until Tuesday. I'd like you and your daughters to accompany him to my house for when he makes the proposal and act like a noble family."

"Kuchiki, why are you doing this?" There was more than just a hint of curiosity in the Kurosaki's tone.

"Kurosaki I was wondering when you'd ask. I don't know how observant you are, but it seems to me that both your son and my sister were happy until he left. Then, both parties were devastated, but neither would admit it. Now, your son has returned, there seems to be a little more life in my sister's eyes. Your son seems to be happier in her presence. Of course, after only having just reunited, they are uncomfortable, but I doubt it'll last for long. You see Kurosaki, both are stubborn and without our help, they'll never get together. I would never have believed I'd be saying this seven years ago, but your son is the right man for my sister."

"Kuchiki, as much as I like to disagree with you, I think you're spot on here. Ok, I'm in."

"Thank you, Kurosaki."

"No problem, Kuchiki. You know we sound like old women playing matchmaker?"

"That's fine."

"But what if we're wrong about them?"

"I don't doubt that I'm correct."

"Then I hope you are. I have a condition, though."

"Yes?"

"Well, you wish us to act noble and obviously be perceived as being so. However, I and my daughters do not have the money that you have available to you. I am simply asking that you provide us with what you'd deem to be appropriate clothing for a noble proposal."

"That's quite reasonable. I will send someone over tomorrow to take you and your daughters shopping."

"What about Ichigo?"

"He can certainly provide and dress himself in a reasonable manner, Kurosaki. He has matured a lot in the years he has been away and is easily wealthy enough to able to afford the appropriate clothing."

Isshin couldn't argue. He hadn't failed to notice the expensive looking clothes his son had worn. Even the hoodies he'd seen Ichigo don over the last few days were clearly expensive. For some reason though, he was always under the impression that these kinds of clothes were Ichigo's cheap clothes. They weren't quite designer, but he had a feeling that in his son's wardrobe there was more designer clothes than he could contemplate.

"I know. He has changed a lot. Well, thanks for the heads up Kuchiki, but I need to return to work."

"Goodbye Kurosaki."

With that Byakuya hung up. His plan was going perfectly.

….

Rukia couldn't think straight, let alone even contemplate moving. Ichigo's breath tickled her ear and she turned to him. He had moved away, but only by about an inch. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

Rukia's eyes were wide, and Ichigo felt himself become lost within them. He just couldn't tear himself away.

"Ichi…go…" the petite young woman breathed. He didn't respond with words, but merely cupped her face in his hand gently.

"Rukia, I'm sorry I left you. Like I said, leaving you was the biggest mistake in my life."

Rukia nodded. She felt one of the questions she'd held back before escape her lips.

"Why didn't you come back to me?" she whispered softly.

Ichigo smiled another one of his sad smiles.

"There was nothing here for me. I couldn't deal with being around people, so I did as I promised and went to Tokyo. There was a place for me there. I could write in peace."

"But didn't stop to consider how your family and friends felt about you just disappearing? How _I_ felt about you disappearing?"

"Rukia, of course I wondered how they would feel. That's why I left my family a voice message. Tatsuki, Uryuu, Renji and Orihime heard it too, and Chad was told about it."

"What about me?"

"You wanted me to leave."

"No, I – "

"Rukia, do you remember?" Ichigo's voice came out harsher than he had intended.

"Yes, of course. But…I never wanted you to leave. I thought it was an empty threat. I went to your house the next day to find that you hadn't gone home. Your father and I, along with your sisters visited every house of everyone we knew you knew. No-one had seen you. It was only then that I realised you had actually followed through with your threat. You know how that made me feel, knowing that it was _my_ fault you left everyone?"

The tears she had been holding back earlier split over.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been for you, I would've left sooner." Ichigo's voice was considerably softer now.

"We didn't even know where to start looking for you. Everyone tried to ring you; everyone tried to contact you through Facebook. You didn't answer to any of us."

Rukia was crying harder than she had in a long time. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"My phone was something I could easily ignore. I just let the calls ring through. Facebook is something I never really used after I left. I never wished to talk to anyone. But I'm back now, so please don't cry."

"Shut up Strawberry! I'm crying because I hate you! I hate you for leaving me! I hate you for not coming back and for not once leaving me a voice message! I hate you, Kurosaki!"

Rukia could no longer see through her tears, and gripped onto the shirt of the man she claimed to hate.

"Midget, I've been waiting for you to say something like that. How can I ever tell you how sorry I am? There aren't words. But even though it was the worst thing I could've ever done, it was also the best thing I could've done for my career."

"Your career? You value your damn career over me, your family and friends? Who _are_ you? The Ichigo Kurosaki _I_ knew would've always put the interests of his family and friends first."

"You don't understand, Midget. You wouldn't understand! I left for you! You asked me to! You wanted me to leave! Either that or you lied to me! I'll always love you and protect you, but you have to understand I'm not eighteen anymore! For the last seven years I've been living merely to provide for myself; I never got close to a single person, not once. You know how empty that feels? I know now that I can't just live to please others anymore, but that I need a god damn balance! So I don't care if you hate me, because I've learnt I can manage without you, I just don't want to!"

Ichigo voice grew louder and louder and his arms tightened around Rukia. He subconsciously pulled her onto his lap.

"Ichi – Ichigo?" Rukia whispered in a small voice.

"What?" He bluntly responded.

"You'll always love me?" Her voice was even softer now as she whispered into his chest.

"Yes." His voice rang with honesty. He sounded so sure of himself.

"But you don't know me anymore…"

"I don't care. When I laid eyes on you yesterday, I felt the same as I did seven years ago. When you told Orihime you were engaged, I felt sick. Then you were wearing my mother's ring to top it all off. That reminds me, why were you wearing that ring?"

Rukia sighed, the flow of tears had stopped, but she couldn't remember when.

"You'll laugh at me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, I'll tell you." She paused. "Yesterday, when I woke up, I remembered not wanting to wear this damned ring to work. I really hate this ring. Then I remembered the ring you gave me and that I still had it in my box."

"Your box?"

"Shush, I'll tell you if you stop interrupting, carrot head. Anyway, I switched the rings, knowing that no-one at work would know that it wasn't the ring I'd received from Kaien. I like your mother's ring much more than this thing. It felt comfortable, unlike this one. I felt like for just one day, I could pretend that I was still engaged to the man I have always loved. I wasn't expecting you to be there, I mean, why would I? No-one had seen or heard from you in seven years."

"I guess. Can I have the ring back though?"

"Sure, but why? You could've kept it yesterday you know."

"I know, but yesterday I didn't realise I'd be proposing to you again on Tuesday. I can hardly propose without a ring now, can I?"

"Oh."

"So what's this box?"

"Now you really will laugh at me."

"You promised."

"I didn't. Besides, if you don't laugh, you'll just think I'm pathetic."

"Why?"

"Well the box contains everything."

"Everything?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"All the photos of us, the gifts you gave me, the CDs we made – everything."

"You kept it all?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yes, didn't you?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Err… I have nothing from home. When I left, I went straight to the train station. All I took was my phone, wallet and keys – the things that I had on me when I left your house."

"Oh."

"I went home yesterday, before I went to the grave though. It was after my family had left, because at this point I still didn't want anyone to know I was here. I went to my room. Everything was how I left it – except my photographs. You know, you were cut out of all of them."

"By who?"

"At a guess, my sisters. But I'm not sure."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't fancy asking them, especially as they wanted to ask me every question under the sun about my life for the last seven years."

"I'd like to ask you about your life too, if that's ok?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo placed her on the sofa next to him, keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"That's ok; just don't expect me to answer them all."

"I guess that's fair."

"So what do you want to know?" Ichigo leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

She noticed that he was a lot calmer now than he was at eighteen. It appeared to take a lot more to push him over the edge.

"Did you ever regret leaving?"

Ichigo didn't open his eyes.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Then no, I don't think I ever did. I only regret it now."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to become who I am now. I managed to write Bleach, and get it published, and now it's becoming a movie. I learnt that I can cope without having to rely on others, but more importantly I learnt that without friends, life can be pretty dull. Coming back here, I realised that not a single one of my family and friends forgot me, or gave up on me. It made me regret not telling anyone where I was for seven years."

"Did you ever regret _us_?" Rukia voice was considerably lower now.

"That's not an easy question to answer Rukia."

"Why not?"

"Because there are certain things about our relationship that I'll always regret, but I'll never regret the relationship."

"What do you regret?"

"A number of things."

"Which one do you regret the most?"

"I regret not being fast enough _that_ night. That _bastard_ should've never laid a single fucking finger on you."

"We weren't together then. And you can't blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault."

"Rukia, didn't I ever tell you that a long time before we became official that I always thought of you as mine?"

The instance she heard those words fall from Ichigo's lips she was instantly engulfed in a memory.

"_Goodnight, Rukia. Sleep well. If you need me, you know where my room is." He smiled and got up._

"_Wait, Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped just before he reached the door._

"_You ok, Rukia?"_

"_Will you sleep in here tonight?"_

"_Are you still scared, shorty? You think I'll let anyone hurt my girl? You think – "_

Rukia smiled at the memory.

"Do you remember that night?"

"You think I could forget?" he asked, a slight anger in his voice.

"I wasn't talking about _that_. I was talking about when we got back to yours."

"Oh. Course I do. I made you warm milk with cinnamon," he smiled now.

"Do you remember what you said to me? You know, when you were going to bed?"

"I remember you asking me to stay with you, that you were scared he'd come back for you. I remember telling you that I'd sleep in the room to make you feel better."

Ichigo knew exactly what had transpired between them that night; he just didn't want to admit it because he wanted to see what it was that Rukia was referring to.

"Do you know what I remember?"

"Tell me."

"I remember you asking me if I was still scared. Then you went on to say that you'd never let anyone hurt _your_ girl."

Ichigo nodded.

"I do remember that." He confirmed, his expression soft.

Rukia smiled at the orange haired man next to her.

"Ichigo, why did you come back? Surely, if you'd wanted to stay away from Karakura, no-one could make you come back."

He sighed. No-one had asked him why. Of course, yesterday, Renji and the rest of them had asked, but had accepted his explanation about Yourichi. But then of course, Rukia knew him better than to just accept that. He sighed.

"It's been seven years, and I guess I haven't changed. Renji can still read me like we've never been separated. He'd always been like a brother to me, even more so now that I've learnt that he took care of my family for me in my absence. I truly do owe that man more than he knows, even though I know he did it because he wanted to, not because he felt he needed to. It feels like I never left, especially when you can still read me like you always could."

After a short pause, Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo, you _have_ changed. You're calmer than you used to be, I mean sure, you still yell and kick doors when you're mad or upset, but you're not as violent anymore. You can control yourself now. You've grown up. Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't read you at all." Rukia sighed, telling Ichigo the complete truth.

"Really?"

"Really."

Neither said a word for a while, and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I came back because I wanted to." Ichigo finally said, not looking in the raven haired girl's direction, but straight in front of him, hands clasped in his lap. Rukia looked up at him, trying to decipher what he meant by the statement. He was certainly more cryptic now than he was all those years ago – it was obvious he was a writer; he built suspense with each sentence he spoke.

"You wanted to? Why?"

"I…don't really know. I mean, I guess, that I wanted to take the opportunity to make sure everything was ok, with everyone, you know. But I never intended for anyone to know that I'd come back. I've truly fucked myself over by telling everyone, but I can't bring myself to regret it."

Rukia took Ichigo hand gently and squeezed it. The orange haired man felt comforted having her at his side as he turned his body so that he was facing her.

"What was it like, being reunited with your family?"

Ichigo lowered his head and sighed.

"It was the scariest thing I've ever done."

"Tell me." Rukia smiled a faint smile. Ichigo squeezed her hand.

"I went to visit my…the grave, after what I'd expected to be enough time for them to have been and gone. No-one was there when I arrived. It had been so long since I'd visited her, so I knelt beside the grave and explained everything to her. It helped. I stood up, almost ready to leave, but before I could, there were two people stood either side of me. They stepped forward, laid flowers and lit candles. I couldn't help but tell them that our mother would be proud of them. I could tell that they didn't know who I was because they both thanked me and said nothing else. But I didn't want to leave them, not again. It was like my mother gave me strength. I took their hands and I told them I missed them."

Ichigo remembered the events so vividly.

_Both girls swung round, not quite knowing who to expect._

_They looked up to see an all too familiar pair of amber eyes looking back at them shining with warmth. Looking directly at the man, it was easy to see the orange hair hidden under the hood._

"_Ichi…go?" Yuzu whispered with shock evident in her voice._

"_Ichigo?" Karin mouthed. _

_Both girls flung themselves at their estranged brother, who was smiling down at them both._

"_Karin. Yuzu." _

_Yuzu was crying as she clung to her brother. Surprisingly, Karin was also in tears._

_Ichigo could find nothing else to say and just embraced his sisters. He marvelled at how they'd grown, and how he'd really missed being around them._

"_Where's dad?" He asked softly._

"_Over by the tree with Jinta," Yuzu whispered._

"_Jinta?"_

"_Karin's boyfriend." _

_Ichigo didn't turn in the direction of the tree, but instead lifted the arm he'd wrapped around Karin and knocked his hood off of his head. If his father didn't recognise him from just his trademark naturally orange hair, then he didn't know who would._

"_I missed you, Ichigo. Where were you?"_

"_Why didn't you come back?"_

"_Why didn't you call?"_

"_I'll tell you everything later, ok?"_

"_Ok. I know, I know, I can make your favourite cookies tonight when you come home!"_

"_Uh, thanks Yuzu, but I have my own home here in Karakura."_

_Disappointment was painfully clear on the twins' faces. Ichigo quickly rectified the situation._

"_I would like the cookies though. Maybe I can come round for a bit tonight?"_

"_Of course. You've always got a home with us, you know." A deep voice said from behind Ichigo._

_Ichigo let go of his not so little sisters and swung around. In front of him was his father, Isshin. Ichigo noted that he looked so much older now. Theirs eyes met for a brief second, when Isshin threw a punch in the direction of Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo easily dodged it by stepping to the side. He grabbed Isshin's fist with his right hand._

"_You remembered?"_

"_Obviously."_

_Ichigo didn't fail to notice the solemn demeanour displayed by his father, but he knew exactly why he was like this, He knew that Isshin couldn't be his usual idiotic self when he was visiting Masaki. Of course, he'd probably ambush Ichigo when they returned to the Kurosaki home. Ichigo smiled._

_He pushed Isshin's fist back towards him._

"_Karin?"_

_A short red haired boy appeared in front of the group. Ichigo recognised him from the photo in his sisters' room._

"_Oh, this is Karin's boyfriend, Jinta Hanakari." Yuzu introduced the boy. _

_Ichigo nodded._

"_Let's head to the clinic." Karin suggested._

_The group fell into silence, with the twins clinging to Ichigo, apparently afraid that their brother would take off again. He smiled to himself. He had truly missed them._

_When they reached the clinic, Jinta quickly excused himself. He was sure that Karin would want to be alone with her long lost brother. He knew the pain that her brother's disappearance had caused her, even if she didn't like to speak about him._

_The Kurosaki's stepped into the house. Ichigo, not forgetting that he had already been here, acted as if he hadn't._

"_You really haven't changed the place much, old man." _

_Isshin smiled the first genuine smile in what seemed to be a very long time._

"_Does it matter? You've got a lot of answering to do. Sit."_

"It felt absolutely normal. At first, I thought they'd all hate me, but they didn't. To be honest, it doesn't even feel like I left anymore. Everyone is still the same with me, despite the years. Even you…" Ichigo trailed off, his voice soft. He caressed her cheek softly.

"Is that…a…bad thing?" Rukia asked, looking deep into his piercing amber eyes.

"Of course not…unless you think it is?"

"No. I like it. And I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Making you leave."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't left, I could never come back and I doubt we'd be getting married, let alone with Byakuya's consent."

"You _want_ to marry me? This isn't just because of Brother?"

"If you'll still have me?"

"Ichigo…" Rukia trailed off. Ichigo felt desperate. _What if she rejects me?_ He tried to not focus on that and gently took her hand in his.

"Yes?" He prompted, when she didn't reply.

"Ichigo, it's been seven long years. Seven years without you. It really did kill me. I still feel like I don't know you anymore, but in some weird way, it feels like I've always known you and always will. It tore me apart when you left, when I told you to go. I thought I was doing the right thing - for you. I didn't want you stuck in my world of nobility. I thought you deserved better. But now, I know better. You won't be stuck in my world; you've come to whisk me away to yours. You're the type of person who saves people and now I'm older and wiser, I can let go of my pride and let you rescue me. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even after you left. I love you, Ichigo, and I won't let you leave me again. If you have to go, you'll have to take me with you."

Her voice was soft and Ichigo noted the streams of tears falling from her face. He wondered how long she wanted to tell him that.

"Rukia…" he breathed. His heart was alive once again, ponding hard, beating with an enthusiasm he never thought he'd regain.

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes wide and trusting and still swimming with tears, even though she'd stopped crying.

He placed his hands against her cheeks and rested his forehead against hers. Her lower lip trembled a little – she felt completely vulnerable, yet she wasn't scared. For the first time in so many long years, she finally felt safe. She placed her hands gently on top of his.

"Rukia, I have never stopped loving you." Ichigo breathed as he pressed his lips softly against hers.


	16. Fervid Desires

**Yay, an update. A limey update! Yay! You'll begin to see why this is rated M now guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it gives a little bit more insight to the plot of the story. Also, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter – I'm so happy with the way it turned out and apparently, you guys loved it too! **

**I intend to write about each day that happens, so this story may continue on for a while yet, but do let me know if it gets boring!**

**Please read and review!**

…

The dark haired man stood in front of the notice board, admiring his years of work. His eyes glanced across each and every photo that was carefully pinned up. He smiled an evil smile as he could feel his erection growing, the same as every time he stared upon these photos. He slipped his hands down his trousers and began to fondle himself.

"Soon, my love, you will be mine for the taking. This time no-one will interfere." He mumbled to himself as he begun to masturbate, the strokes of his hands growing faster as his climax grew nearer.

…

"Ichigo! Open this damn door now!" yelled an angry voice.

Ichigo and Rukia pulled apart.

"I'll be back." Ichigo smiled as his kissed Rukia's forehead. He got up to answer the door. He swung it open only to be knocked to the floor.

"Itsygo! Nel missed you!" cried the green haired girl who was now sat on top of the scowling writer.

"You didn't tell me that this girl was absolutely mental!" Renji was fuming.

Ichigo grinned and shoved Nel off of him. They both stood up.

"She can't stay here."

"Why?"

Rukia got off of the sofa and walked towards the front door.

"Who's the girl, Ichigo?" she asked softly.

"Rukia?" Renji gaped.

"This is Nel. She's my editor's receptionist. She won't take a hint." He replied, his aggravation clear in his voice.

"Aww, Itsygo, but Nel loves you!"

"I don't love you, Nel."

"Fine. Renji, I want to go home!" Nel stamped her foot and walked out of Ichigo's apartment.

The others just stared after her.

"What _is_ she?" Rukia asked, stunned.

"A fucking irritating brat who won't drop her obsession with me." Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks a lot. You know taking her in ruined any chance I had with Tat – "Renji clapped his hand over his mouth.

"You're still trying to get with Tatsuki?" Rukia grinned.

Renji flushed a red brighter than his hair and nodded.

"Well, let's make a deal then. You keep that _thing _away from my strawberry and I'll get you with Tatsuki."

"Really? Awesome! Wait…" Renji eyed Rukia suspiciously.

"What?"

"_Your _Strawberry?"

Rukia and Ichigo blushed and looked away from Renji and each other.

"You guys are back together? That was quick!" Renji's voice showed his happiness and excitement at his presumption. "Wait, you're still wearing that bastard's ring. Byakuya won't like it." His voice grew sad and despondent.

"Ahhh, that." Rukia couldn't hide her smile. "Me and Ichigo are going to be together _because_ of Byakuya. At first we were only to act like we were together but…" Rukia paused, at a loss for words. Renji merely nodded, telling her that he understood.

"Byakuya hates this other guy as much as you seem to. So I'm going to pretend to be a noble and propose to Rukia on Tuesday. So please don't mention this to anyone." Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"No problem." Renji grinned widely. He was genuinely happy for his friends. _I was right yesterday. I'm glad._

"Renji!" called a demanding Nel from the bottom of the building that Ichigo's apartment was located.

"Look, I guess I've got to go if I wanna get with Tatsuki. Congratulations guys!" With that, Renji walked out of Ichigo's apartment and tore down the stairs like his shoes were on fire.

Ichigo leaned forward and pushed his front door shut. He turned to Rukia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now then, where were we?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"I do believe we were here," Rukia stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on Ichigo's lips.

_I've missed you. I've missed this._ Rukia went to pull away, but Ichigo brought his right hand up to the back of head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Rukia didn't fight it, instead she brought her hands up to Ichigo's hair and twisted her fingers into the orange spikes, grasping on to it tightly.

"Oh Rukia," Ichigo mumbled. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue between them, gently probing her lips, asking for entrance. Rukia teased him for a minute or two, enjoying Ichigo's moans of frustration, until he pulled away. Rukia grimaced for only a second, until she could feel Ichigo's warmth breath on her neck. Anticipation prickled at her neck, she wanted his lips upon her.

Ichigo grinned and bit her on her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. He bit her more and more, feeling himself get more and more turned on by the sound of her sweet moans.

"Ohhh, Ichigo," Rukia cried as Ichigo pulled away, a sly smirk on his lips, "Don't stop."

Ichigo lifted Rukia up and carried her back to the sofa they were previously sat upon. He laid her down and straddled her, so he was on top.

"I love you, Midget," he whispered.

"I love you too, Strawberry. Now, come here," she replied, huskily. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to meet with her lips once again. Ichigo didn't argue as he kissed Rukia back passionately. He could feel her grasping at his shirt but he didn't care, until all of a sudden, Ichigo was shirtless.

"Wow. Oh, Ichigo, you're so _sexy_," Rukia purred, as she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest.

"No fair, Midget." Ichigo growled playfully as he deftly removed her shirt.

_How the hell did he do that? Oh, I don't care! _Rukia thought as Ichigo's tongue entered her mouth, massaging her tongue. He was running his hands up and down her silky ivory skin.

"Rukia, you're so beautiful," he said as they pulled apart for air. "But, I think we should remove this pretty bra you're wearing. It's only fair." Ichigo grinned with lust in his eyes. Rukia leant forward, allowing Ichigo access to the clasp at the back, which he deftly undid. He pushed her back down with a force that said I-am-in-charge. Rukia didn't fight him. It turned her on. She could feel herself throbbing with desire.

Ichigo bent forward and nibbled gently on Rukia bottom lip as his hands caressed her soft breasts. He could feel her nipples get hard and brought his lips down upon the left one. He caressed it with his tongue, causing her to whimper softly, licking softly at the hard nub in his mouth. He suckled on it, which made Rukia grasp at the sofa and writhe in pleasure. He gently stroked the right one, which caused it to get harder still. _Almost as hard as I am._ Ichigo thought.

He changed nipples, fondling the left one with his hands and suckling and licking on the right one. Rukia tangled her hands in his hair again.

"Oh, Ichigo. I want you!" Rukia voice cried lustily.

Hearing this caused Ichigo to pull away.

"Ichigo?" Rukia queried, eyeing the expression his face.

"Rukia…have you…?"

"Have I…? Oh! No, never. Have you?"

"No. I kept to my mother's wish."

"Of course. I wanted to wait for the right person. That's always _always _been you, Ichigo. I want to wait until we get married. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I started it." Ichigo flashed Rukia a bright grin.

"So we're agreed? We wait until we're married?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy your body now, does it?" He winked.

"I don't really want to go much further than this…" Rukia mumbled.

"I wouldn't have believed that just thirty seconds ago."

"I know, it's just…" Rukia paused, trying to find the right words, "It's just, I've missed you so much. I want you, but I also want to wait. I just want you in every way I can have you."

"I feel the same." The orange haired writer smiled one of his rare smiles, the ones that stopped Rukia's heart because it was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Ichigo quickly located Rukia's bra and top and handed them to her. He put his own shirt back on and sat back down on the sofa. He pulled Rukia into his lap.

"I have some questions for you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"If I hadn't returned, would you have been happy to marry this Shiba guy?"

Rukia sighed. "Not really. But I felt like I was at fault for making you leave, so it was my fault that I was unhappy. So I'd resigned myself to that fate, even though Kaien really creeps me out. There's just something about him that freaks me out."

Ichigo nodded. "Do you want to know about my donor?"

"Your donor?"

"Yes, the man who gave me the money I needed to write. The same man who sponsored me and always got the first copy of the books for free."

"Sure."

"His original reason for hunting me, specifically me, was nothing to do with my career or my writing. He came to me to convince me to leave Tokyo and return here. I told him no. He asked my reasons and I told him. I knew the man, and I knew that my reasons for staying were the same as why he'd want me to stay away from Karakura. I knew he really didn't want me to return. But he came and tried to persuade me anyway, not for his own sake, but for yours. In the end, he gave up when he saw how adamant I was about staying. But not before writing me a cheque for a considerable amount of money, stating his reason as '_R__ukia would not be pleased if I left you living in Yourichi's living room'_. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia stared at Ichigo, stunned.

"Really? He did that? For me? For you?"

Ichigo nodded.

"That's what you owe him for then?"

Ichigo nodded once again, confirming her theory. He took her left hand in his, and removed the ring she wore.

"I've always thought of you as mine, even though we hadn't met for years. And now you will be, with Byakuya's blessing." He set the ring down on his coffee table, "I don't think Byakuya and Dad realised how close we were back then, at least, not until I left. But the way Byakuya set this up and the way he asked me back then to return, well, it makes me feel like he's not completely oblivious to us."

Rukia nodded, her violet eyes holding Ichigo amber ones. She could almost see right into the depths of his soul. She had missed this.

…..

Byakuya called three people into his study, Ayasegama Yumichika, Rangiku Matsumoto and Retsu Unohana.

"Matsumoto."

"Yes sir?" The busty blonde stood to attention.

"I would like you to accompany Rukia and whoever she chooses as her bridesmaids and take her dress shopping tomorrow at 9am sharp. She will need full outfits for herself and her bridesmaids and any accessories required. The funds for this are unlimited."

"Yes, sir." Rangiku took a step back, realising that her boss had no further orders for her.

"Yumichika."

"Sir." He responded, slightly apathetically.

"I would like to accompany Dr Isshin Kurosaki and his daughters, whom I believe are called Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, to find them clothes befitting of nobility tomorrow morning, also at 9am sharp. The funds are not limited, but pleased do not spend more than required. Understood?"

"Of course." Yumichika drawled. He took a lazy step backwards, yet still remained graceful in his actions.

"Unohana."

"Yes, Mr Kuchiki?" Unohana bowed.

"I would like you to visit Ichigo Kurosaki and take suit measurements from him, at some point tomorrow. Then, when Rukia has picked her dress, make him a suit that matches the dress. It will need to be ready in ten days from now."

"Of course, sir." She stepped back.

The three members of the Kuchiki household staff stood patiently waiting to be dismissed.

"Oh, and one more thing. You mention any of this, other than Rukia buying her own and her bridesmaids' dresses, I will see to it personally that you are fired. You are dismissed."

With that, Yumichika, Unohana and Matsumoto left the room, eager to be out of Byakuya Kuchiki's way, yet all three were confused at his second and third requests. They wondered the same thing.

_Isn't Rukia marrying Kaien Shiba? _


	17. Monday Morning

**Apologies for the late update, but life has gotten hectic again now university has started again! And I know it's short, but please don't shoot me – I really wanted to get this out to you guys. **

**Before you ask, I'm not revealing **_**anything**_** about Rukia's dress or anything about the wedding, until the wedding!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Yuzu Kurosaki was awoken on Monday morning by a loud knocking at the front door. Her father was already at the clinic and Karin was in a fairly deep sleep. Still, it amazed Yuzu that her twin could sleep through such a racket.

Yuzu prised the door open and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" she mumbled.

The man before her was undoubtedly beautiful, with his stylish clothes and feathers adorned to his face.

"Is this the Kurosaki residence?" he queried.

"Yes," Yuzu replied confused.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki's sister. Tell me, are you Kara or Yuki?"

"Umm, who?"

"Your brother is Ichigo Kurosaki, yes?"

Yuzu nodded.

"So you must be one of his sisters. Are you Kara or Yuki?"

"I'm Yuzu…" Yuzu said, her eyebrows pulling together.

"Are you sure that's your name? Yuki is far more beautiful. Ah, well, at least your sister Kara has a beautiful name."

"My sister is Karin…wait. Who are you?"

The man before her whirled around.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and I'm here to take you, Kara and your father shopping for beautiful clothing!" _Is he for real?_

"It's Karin." Yuzu sighed. "Hold on." Yuzu shut the door and went to wake her sister.

She approached Karin's bed and shook her.

"But I don't want to go to school today…"

"Karin, you don't have school, but there's this weird man at the door that wants to take dad and us shopping."

The dark haired twin sat up.

"Huh, really? Who is he?"

"I don't know. Yumi something."

Karin jumped out of her bed, cursing the man stood at the door. She was overly protective of her twin and didn't want any weird man near her. Even now, whenever Yuzu was invited on a date, Karin would meet him first and decide if he was suitable for her. She always thought _it should be Ichigo vetting Yuzu's dates. _

Yuzu and Karin made their way down to the front door, where the man was stood patiently waiting.

"Oi, freak, who're you?"

"Now now, Kara, there's no need for such ugly words!"

"Who's Kara?"

"Um, Karin, he seems to think that you're called Kara and that my name is Yuki or something."

"I'm here to take you two and your father shopping."

"Why?"

"Because I was ordered to."

"Who the hell would order you to take _us _shopping?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

Karin opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She was shocked.

_Why the hell would Byakuya want to buy us stuff? This has something to do with Ichi, I bet._

"Fine. I'm going to get dad. Wait here, feather dude." Yumichika nodded curtly, scowling at the girl who dared to insult his beauty.

"But Karin – "Yuzu chased after her sister who was already stalking in the direction of their father's clinic.

"Shh up, Yuzu. Look, if _Byakuya Kuchiki _has sent someone to take us shopping, then something is going on."

"Oh. _Ohhh!_ So what do you think it is then?"

"Well, it's obviously to do with Ichigo and probably Rukia too, but I don't know for sure. But my money's on the old goat knowing what it is though."

"I see."

…

"Aww, Rukia, that dress is so beautiful on you!" Rangiku exclaimed as Rukia twirled in front of the tall mirror.

"You said that about the last fifteen dresses." Rukia grumbled.

"I know, but this is perfect!"

"More perfect than the other fifteen?" Rukia responded sceptically.

"I also have this tiara that will go just perfectly with your dress, although the dress will need altering" said the shop assistant, interrupting the argument between the busty blonde and the petite bride to be, eyeing the length of the dress which Rukia was trying not to step on.

"Ooh! Please try it on Rukia!"

Rukia smiled and asked the assistant to put it on her. She did so carefully.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!"

Rukia looked hard at herself in the mirror, and saw a faint smile crawl across her lips. _I'm wearing this to get married. To Ichigo. My Ichigo. Rukia Kurosaki. Rukia Kurosaki, the wife of Ichigo Kurosaki. That sounds…better than words can describe._

"It's…perfect…" she whispered, holding back tears of happiness. Now all she had to do was trust in her brother to make everything perfect.

"Rukia, your phone." Rangiku said as she handed Rukia her handbag, snapping her out of her daze.

"Thanks…hello? Oh hey, Ichigo. No, I won't be. Yes, I am. Shut up Strawberry, don't make me sound like a cheap whore! What? Oh. That's your editor, right? Yeah, ok, fine. I'll meet you at yours then. Ok, bye."

"What was that about?"

"He said his editor wants to meet me or something. Either way, I need to be at his for half eleven, so we need to finish up quick."

"Ok." Rangiku turned to the assistant, "I think she wants that dress and the tiara and shoes to match. Have it ready in ten days please. If there is any extra charge for the rush order, do not worry, just have it ready."

…..

"Mr Shiba, you look stunning. Your bride will not be able to take her eyes from you."

"Thanks." Kaien replied to the man, sending off a clear message that said 'I would like you to leave now'. The man complied in silence.

"Aww, bro, you clean up so well, Rukia's gonna find it a bit much to swallow."

_I'll give her something to fucking swallow._

"I know."


	18. Unfinished Business

**I apologise for the really **_**really **_**late update. Honestly I do. But if you are reading this, this means you like my story enough to come back to me and read it. So thank you very much. Also a massive thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts and favourite and of course, to my beautiful reviewers!**

**Ok, so this chapter wasn't going to make an appearance until much later, but I think it works. It's very much M rated, so please be aware of that fact.**

**Thanks again, please review.**

The green eyed man grinned sadistically at the memory. _You think you got away, Princess? Oh no, you merely made the chase fun. And now your precious family are handing you to me on a plate. Delicious. No one will hear you scream._

His mind wasn't in the room; it was in a memory many years previous. A memory he clung to, the memory he was most fond of. His trousers grew tighter at the mere thought. He excused himself to the changing room, desperate for release.

He pulled down the black trousers he had not yet purchased and folded them neatly. He placed them on the bench and sat next to them. He slid his hand down his boxers and began to fondle himself. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and began to slowly move up and down, inching himself to his climax.

His cold eyes closed as he relaxed, slowly increasing his speed. He wanted to take his time to enjoy this. The other girls before her were never as pretty as she was and they never escaped. Oh how he loved to chase them, the ones who were pretty, petite and defenceless. Alone.

The first had been a petite blonde, perhaps seventeen. Her hair flowed around her demure face, right down to her generous bust. She was the epitome of all that was pure, untouched and innocent.

And that pissed him off.

It was nearing dusk when he saw her. He followed her a while, calculating, plotting how to take her, when she turned into a narrow little alley. _Perfect._

He quickened his pace, until he was looming over her. She froze, her fear etched perfectly onto her innocent features. He pressed her body against the wall, as he took her, slowly, enjoying it.

But she was not his favourite. His favourite was the one who got away.

_She was perfect. A short petite raven haired beauty, with pert little breasts and wide, innocent eyes – she was what he wanted. Her short skirt revealed to him a pair of luscious creamy legs. His desire throbbed between his legs as he followed her. _

_Sure, he might be considered a noble, but why would it bother him? Especially when he prepared for moments like these. Contacts, dark clothing and a different hair style would make him different enough._

_He stalked behind her, far enough away keep from raising suspicions, when she turned into a dark street. It appeared to be the back of an industrial estate, although it looked to be used frequently. He had to do it now, or he may never get a chance to devour her innocence. _

_His increased his speed, his breath ragged._

"_Oi!" he called. Calling out to her that would no doubt make her stop. She didn't stop, not immediately, but after a few paces, she halted. He ran up to her, and placed his hands on his knees, doubling over, panting hard, as if to look as if he'd been running, when in reality it was to hide his growing erection._

_He liked the way she trembled a little – it meant she was scared. He offered her a smile as he thrust her violently against the cold brick wall. Her fear was almost tangible; she had frozen to the spot. This pleased him – it would make this easy._

_He roughly grabbed the silken skin of her forearms and placed them over her head. His penis pulsated in anticipation. Her eyes were open and the fright clear within them turned him on. He pressed his body closer to her as he lowered his lips to her neck. He dotted feather light kisses up and down her neck, careful to take his time, before biting down on it, hard, multiple times. The longer he took, the more he enjoyed it, the more distressed she became, the better the climax. _

_He released her arms, only to trace his fingers along the contours of her face. _So pretty. _He continued downward to where he found her school shirt. He hovered over her collarbone before ripping her shirt open with a great deal of force. The buttons popped off and everywhere._

_A scream escaped the throat he had tainted. She was screaming for help? _Mmm, scream louder, baby. No-one will hear you; you're just such a dirty tease. _Her body trembled as he ignored her screams, her desperate pleas for help. He dipped his hands into her bra, as he kneaded the buds that lay beneath. He knew, that despite how much she was scared, her body would still react. Right on cue, her nipples began to harden under his rough caress. _

_A small moan escaped his lips as he leant forward as whispered in a husky voice. "Relax, you'll enjoy it. Be good and enjoy it, you little slut. Scream for me," he moaned again as he pressed his lips to her rose pinks and thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. He smirked as he felt the raven haired girl suck in a sharp breath. She tried to fight him off, push him away. Well, he wasn't having any of that._

_He wrapped his hand around her fragile wrist and plunged her hand into his boxers. He saw her purple eyes widen in shock. He began to thrust against her hand, as his free hand started to trace slowly up her smooth legs. _

_He quickly found her underwear and began to rub the throbbing bud through the soft material. She'd stopped fighting now – _Good, she's given up. Nothing is more beautiful than someone who has resigned themselves to this. She's mine. _He pushed his hand through the gap in her underwear and groaned deeply as he felt the way her body had reacted. She was astoundingly wet. His throbbing sex grew harder as he thrust his tongue further into her mouth. He felt around for her entrance – it was still tight. She was still in mint condition. _I'll take your virginity, bitch, and you'll enjoy it.

_However, before his wandering hands could explore further, he found himself on the floor. A third person had arrived and stolen this precious moment from him. _Fine. But don't think I'll let you escape.

_He allowed the newcomer to take her away. _If she feels safe, thinks I'm gone, then I can get her when she least expects it.

The green eyed man was groaned as the pre-ejaculate dribbled down his hard member. He could feel he was close to the pinnacle. He rubbed faster, all the while picturing her sweet face.

His breathing hitched as he finally allowed the release to overcome him.

_Rukia Kuchiki, soon, I will finish what we started. And you will not escape me again._


	19. The Meeting

**Wow, this is so late. Sorry, sorry, a million times, sorry.**

**I've recently moved house, with my parents, and later this month I will be moving out again, but to live with my lovely boyfriend. We've wanted to do this for years, and I'm so excited! I'm hoping it will kill my writer's block, and allow me to invigorate my stories. I'm moving right near the seafront, and there's a lake nearby, too. I might start taking my netbook to the lake and write there – it might inspire me! I can hope :)**

**Anyway, this is a kind of filler chapter really, and for that, I'm sorry. You may find it a little boring, but I needed to do it to set up the next chapter. As my life is rather hectic at the moment, I don't know when that next chapter will be ready, but I hope it's soon.**

**My Granddad is very ill in hospital at the moment, and it doesn't look like he has very long left, unfortunately. He has meningitis, and the doctors have found a tumor in his brain. It seems he won't be strong enough to survive the biopsy, let alone any other surgery. I'm hoping that he won't be in pain when he goes, but when he passes, it means that I may be a little busy, and thus my updates will be late. I sincerely apologise.**

**I will have more time to myself when I move, so hopefully, I can nail down a schedule for both this and Monotony and Routine for a few weeks, until my exams start anyway.**

**Please do review, I really love hearing from you all. Again, I apologise for making you wait for so long for an update.**

Isshin smiled to himself as he watched his two daughters trying on the formal clothing. Byakuya's assistant and Yuzu got on really well, once he started calling her by her real name and not Yuki or Yumi. Karin still wanted to beat the guy, but probably due to the fact he was making her try on clothes and not because he was still calling her Kara. He sighed and was thankful his suit had taken mere minutes pick and to get measured up for.

The girls were both in the changing room, when the feather-eyed assistant approached him.

"Sir, do you know why Kuchiki is going to all this hassle? I was of the belief that his sister would be wed to Shiba, but I don't understand why your family is a part of this?"

Isshin, while in front of his girls donned his normal goofy smile, looked at the man before him with a serious expression on his face. The feminine man seemed to be very nosy, poking his nose into other people's business. Clearly, Byakuya had omitted the reasons from this man for a reason.

"Worry not, son. We are just close to the Kuchiki family, and they require us to be present for the ceremony." _That should quell his questions._

"Oh, right." The younger man replied.

The clicking of curtain rings signified that one of the girls had finished changing into the next outfit, and both men looked up expectantly. It was Yuzu – _Karin's probably still struggling with her dress –_Isshin fought a smile.

She wore a tight fitting red strapless dress that trailed to the floor. As it reached her knees, it flared out. It complimented her feminine body nicely, accentuating her curves in a subtle way.

"Yuzu, you look wonderful! The colour is beautiful on you!" Yumichika gushed.

Said girl twirled around.

"Looks good, Yu. My lovely daughter, all grown up!" Isshin was almost bawling.

More curtain hook clicking signalled that Karin too, had changed into the garment she had been given. Due to her body shape being less feminine, Yumichika had opted for a different style of dress, but somehow, it still looked elegant on her.

It was a deep blue, designed to look similar to that of a Grecian style. Around the bodice were thin beaded bands that added a touch of sparkle to the garment. The deep v neck and the bands gave Karin's body curves even she had never seen on her body before.

"Karin, you look amazing!" Yuzu exclaimed. Her dark-haired twin twirled in front of the mirror.

"Wow," She breathed.

"Karin, my lovely daughter! Come, cuddle into daddy's bosom! You've made me so proud, you're so –"

SMACK! Isshin was now nursing a black eye, courtesy of Karin Kurosaki.

….

"Yoruichi, what do you want?" Ichigo drawled as he walked into her office, his dark-haired-soon-to-be-official-fiancé trailing behind.

Rukia was nervous. She did not know what to expect of the woman who was Ichigo's editor.

Her yellow eyes lit up as she spied the short girl following Ichigo.

"The future Mrs Kurosaki, I presume? I'm Yoruichi," She smiled at Rukia, baring her fang like teeth, but not in a menacing way.

"Yes, I'm Rukia. Nice to meet you." Rukia held out a hand to Yoruichi, but the purple haired woman batted her away.

"You're family now, so no formalities alright?" Rukia, blushing, nodded. _What a brash woman, but she seems kind, especially after what she did for Ichigo._

"You didn't invite us here just so you could say hi now, did you? If you've made me drive all the way –"

"Hush up. I have the contract for Bleach: The Movie right here. I just need you to sign it. And, I've got the covers back for the latest book for you to review."

"Fine, fine." Ichigo sat in the chair opposite his editor, and Rukia took the chair next to her orange haired companion. He quickly skimmed through the contract for the movie, and was pleased to read the part his bitch of an editor had insisted upon – that he was to choose appropriate actors for the parts. He smiled to himself as he signed the document. He was very proud of his work and what he'd achieved with it.

Yoruichi grinned as she too, signed the document with a signature that resembled catch scratches. She then filed it away, and pulled out three canvases.

"These are the revised covers for the most recent book. Here." She handed them to Ichigo to look at.

After briefly assessing each canvas, he stated "Any one these will be fine. Now, I must get going. I have a meeting with someone."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo in surprise. He hadn't mentioned this before.

"Strawberry, you didn't mention a meeting to me before."

Yoruichi raised a purple eyebrow.

"I know and that's because right now, you have no need to know everything about my life, Midgie. Now let's get going." He scraped his chair against the floor as he got up to leave. Rukia scowled a scowl that could compete with Ichigo's own as she mirrored his actions.

She thanked Yoruichi for her time, and hoped they would meet again soon.

Yoruichi grinned. _These two will make a fine couple. She is good for him._

…_._

Byakuya looked at his watch. He was not used to being in such a place, but this meeting was of high importance. He could not let his family know who and why he was meeting this person. Even in his office at his company, he was afforded no privacy. He had endured many threats to his life, thus at least three of his staff were aware of who he was with at all times. This person was of no threat to him, that much he was certain of, hence he felt safe enough to meet the man here, in this small, non-threatening café on the outskirts of southern Karakura.

The door jangled as it opened, alerting the staff who worked here of a customer. Byakuya looked up, waiting for the man he was to meet. It wasn't him. It was a small, rotund woman, and a small dark haired boy. Byakuya stared back into his coffee.

_Have I made the right decision? For Rukia and the boy? _He pondered the situation for a while. He was early; the boy was not late for meeting him, not for another ten minutes or so.

_They want this. They always have. I saw it, when I visited him in Tokyo – the empty longing in his eyes. He truly loved her. That kind of love shouldn't fade, it hasn't. Even I can tell that much. If I'd paid better attention to Rukia, I would've seen it in her eyes too. I'm certain she's been waiting for the day where he'd return to her. I wonder how she felt when she discovered he never came back for her? She'd forgive him. But, I'd bet my entire company that the two are already back in each other's comfort zone. They revolved around each other when they were young. The bond is strong between them. If only I'd seen it, if only I'd known. I could've saved her all the hassle and heartbreak. If I'd made an effort – _

Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar jangling of the door. His grey eyes shot up from his cup.

Kurosaki had arrived. He was on time. _Good. He's serious about this lesson. He wants to do this._


	20. A note from the author

**A/N:**

**Apologies for not updating. Currently I'm in my third year of uni and working on my dissertation and other assignments. I'm also very ill at the moment; I'm having blood work and a gastroscopy in the next few weeks to find out what's wrong with me. :(**

**I am currently working on my original fic which you can find over on fictionpress - .com/s/2975396/1/Reaching_out**

**I hope that link works. If not, search for me, novicestar on there – you'll find me!**

**Please give it a read. It's very different to my works on here, and there are adult themes already (even though I just got the first chapter edited and what not).**

**I will get back to writing my fics sometime in the new year. **

**Again, I apologise to all those who have been waiting for new updates for all of my fics.**

**Thank you for sticking with me.**

**Novicestar**


	21. Lessons

**A thousand apologies. It's short, it's filler and it's ever so late. I hope my author's note explained all (I have left it up for the time being). I'm just about to go out so I wanted to upload this quickly. **

**Thank you all for your patience and kind wishes. I love you all!**

**Please please review! I'm going to update I Need You as well in the next few days.**

**Also for fans of Skip Beat! I have uploaded a short one shot - please read!**

**Words cannot express how much everyone's words made me feel. **

**Thank you again!  
**

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, are you ready to begin?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, just a sec –"

After a sigh, the first voice responded. "Incorrect. The correct response should have been, 'I will be but a moment. I apologise for making you wait on me.'"

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo grumbled.

"You asked for these lessons. If you do not heed my words, why should I bother to teach an arrogant child, like yourself, how to speak in a noble manner?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew Byakuya was going to be a stiff prick, he just knew it. "I sincerely apologise, Mr. Kuchiki." He hated talking that way, but if he was going to win over the elders, then he had to listen to what Rukia's beloved brother was teaching him. And the noble was right; he had requested to be taught.

"Well done. It seems you have understood my first point. Now you must speak clearly and concisely when spoken to. To greet the elder members of the Kuchiki family, you must bow perfectly." Byakuya demonstrated a perfect bow.

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes. What a ridiculous notion! How stupid is he going to look? Despite his mental protests, he bowed as demonstrated by the dark haired man.

"Very close. Your feet are too far apart. Try again." Byakuya really wanted the young man to succeed. He had no intention of giving his sister to the Shiba clan. They disgusted him, and he knew that she could not stand the man to which she was betrothed to. He wanted her to be happy in her marriage, and unfortunate as it may seem, Ichigo Kurosaki was the one who brought her that happiness. He was not an unobservant man.

Ichigo repeatedly tried to get the bow right, though Byakuya kept telling him his arm was too high, his foot was slightly twisted, he was too fast… it was beginning to get tiring.

"Kurosaki, we have made a little progress. I suggest you practice you bowing technique at home."

"Byakuya." Ichigo started. "I need to learn this stuff – "

"And you will. For now, I shall allow you a break. You will practice addressing the elders."

"Okay."

* * *

Rukia tapped her foot. She had no idea what she was meant to be doing, let alone what Ichigo was doing. Before, he would tell her everything and anything, but now, he was more hidden. It annoyed her. She missed their closeness from before, and she couldn't help but to wonder where it had gone.

She did love the Strawberry, deeply. But it was safe to say, she was a little more scared of him. He seemed hardened, especially in front of Yoruichi. He probably was hardened. She couldn't imagine how he had been when he was away.

Taking a deep drink from her tea, she eyed her friends as they continued to talk amongst themselves. Things were changing within the group now; the dynamics were different with him back. She wanted to finish the story of the day he left. He really was very blunt about it, his feelings weren't there. She wanted to know so much.

How had he managed to live as someone else for seven long years? Did he become that person completely?

"Rukia?"

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Mummy said to give you this flower I found. She said it would make you smile."

"Ah, yes." Rukia found a smile for the young daughter of Orihime and Uryuu. "Thank you, Ayame."

* * *

Orihime turned to her husband, wearing a troubled look. "Uryuu, you don't think Ichigo's gone again, do you? Rukia seems down."

"I doubt he has left again. She's not searching for him."

"You're right!" Orihime smiled at her husband, amazed at how he always seemed to know the right answer to everything.

"She was a mess back then, wasn't she?" Tatsuki interjected.

"Ah." Chad agreed.

"I never thought he could leave her like that."

"We all knew their relationship was something they each valued highly, back then. It's hard to know why and how he could walk away. Ichigo always looked out for his friends and family. To up and leave them was very unlike him." Uryuu mused.

"True." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Good afternoon. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, from the Kurosaki clan. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Very good. Continue."

"I am here today, to ask for the hand of Rukia Kuchiki."

"What makes you deserving of her?"

"I am a noble from another country. To do business with such an outstanding family, with an impeccable background will profit us both. As the heir of a successful medical business, I offer you both the services of myself, and those of the company I represent."

"Rukia is already betrothed."

"I was afraid you might say that. However, I am willing to raise my offer until it is suitable with your clan head."

"Very good."

"This is so - "

"Focus, boy!" Byakuya paused as he watched a look of forced calm fall over Ichigo's face. "I am clan leader, Byakuya Kuchiki. I will consider your offer. Please, follow me to my study, where we can have privacy."

"Thank you very much for granting me an audience, Mr Kuchiki."

"This way." Byakuya finished the dialect. Nodding to the younger male, he spoke. "You did very well. Be sure to not lose focus halfway through. Practice your bowing technique as we have discussed and I believe you will make a convincing gentleman. I will allow you to marry my sister."

"Byakuya…"

"Boy, you left her before. You broke her. But only you can fix her. Do not fail her again."

"It wasn't like that – "

"Then you'll have to enlighten me."

Fierce brown eyes met grey ones. "Fine." Ichigo sat upon the nearest sofa. "I wanted to propose to her, before. She told me you'd say no, that you would marry her to a noble. I got fed up waiting. I couldn't watch from the side-lines as she married some noble dick."

"You should've come to me."

"I know that now." Ichigo got up. "Thanks, Byakuya. Maybe you won't be such an ass to have as a brother in law."

Byakuya nodded.


	22. Memories Of The Early Days

**First of all, I would like to thank you all for being so very patient with me. I did promise you an update for this fic, and here it is!**

**I'm surprised I got it done so soon, as July is a very busy month for me! I got my uni results today, and I only have to redo two things, which is a better result that I thought I was going to get! I also have a holiday and a job interview this month, so please, please bear with me.**

**Thank you all for your support for all of my stories, including this one. I am aware that some people prefer Aizen for Kaien's role in this fic; however I like to think of the Kaien I am writing about as 'Hollow Kaien'. A bit like Ichigo's hollow. **

**Anyway, this is so much like filler, I am almost ashamed. However, I think this chapter is long overdue – you get a glimpse into Ichigo and Rukia in the early days of their friendship. **

**I will try to make the next update available as soon as I can, though I can make no promises on when that will be.**

**The next chapter, however, will take us to the proposal! I'm so excited! It's been a long time coming, but I am getting there! Just the final push to reach the conclusion of this story, and my word, I'm so excited!**

**You all have my deepest gratitude for not only reviewing, favouriting, adding to alerts and reading my stories, but also for being a wonderful wonderful community that I for one am proud to be a part of.**

**So, to my friends here on FF, thank you. I love you all.**

**Please, enjoy my story, and make my day and review!**

* * *

"How was it that he was able to leave?" Tatsuki wondered out loud.

Renji shrugged. "I dunno."

"I mean, don't you think it was unlike him to walk away like he did? It certainly wasn't uncharacteristic of him to stick by his decision, but to make that decision in the first place…"

"Ichigo and Rukia are the only ones who truly know the reason I guess." Orihime sipped at her lemon tea and coke.

Ishida hummed in agreement.

"Do you think they argued?"

Tatsuki looked at the red-head with raised eyebrows. "When _didn't _they argue?"

Chad finally spoke up. "They always argued. But then, the pair of them were always very close."

Orihime nodded with fervour. "I know. It was like no-one else could be near them, in a way."

Ishida hated when Orihime reminisced about such things. He knew, back then, the boy she wanted to be with in high was not himself, but Ichigo. Now, they were married with two beautiful children – and all of that was in fact, thanks to that very man. But still, it didn't mean he liked the idea of his wife liking another man – in the past or not.

"Do you remember when we found them holding hands that time?" Renji asked, almost laughing at the memory.

"_I really fucking hate the rain." Renji grumbled, ringing the water out from his long red ponytail as he stood in front of his locker._

_Tatsuki rolled her eyes, but Orihime seized the chance to start a conversation. She'd heard the best way to get with a guy was to get friendly with his mates. "I know! It's just so awful. It makes you cold and ill and then all you want to do is watch anime with leek and cherry soup with some lasagne pie –"_

"_Where's Ichigo and Rukia? They're late." Keigo asked, interrupting Orihime's monologue._

_The bell rung for class before anyone could answer, and the group begrudgingly turned to head to class. _

_Just as they were about to turn the corner in the corridor, the small group of classmates heard the school doors open and shut. When they heard familiar voices, they all stopped in their tracks._

_Rukia giggled. "Your hair is plastered to your face; you're like a soggy carrot!"_

_Ichigo raised his right eyebrow. "Oh really? Well how do you like this then?" He then proceeded to run his hand through his sodden locks, flicking water all over the shorter girl._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia screamed._

_It was obvious to Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and Renji that the newly arrived pair were unaware of their presence._

_Rukia slapped Ichigo's arm. _

"_Bitch." It was said as more of an endearment than an insult. _

_The Kuchiki and the Kurosaki turned to make their way to class. Tatsuki thought quickly and dragged the other three around the corner._

_Unbeknownst to them, Ichigo and Rukia were becoming more comfortable with each other, to the point of holding hands. Lacing their fingers together as was becoming the norm, they turned to head towards their tutor room. _

_As they rounded the corner however, they were met with four amused faces._

"_Oh, my god! You're holding hands!" Keigo screeched, almost loud enough for the entirety of the campus to hear._

"_You're together now?" Tatsuki asked._

"_Oi, oi, Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me?" Renji wolf whistled._

_Orihime cast her eyes to the ground._

"_We're not together!" The pair retorted hotly._

"Ah, yeah. That was funny. Do you think even back then they were –"

"No, they weren't."

"How can you be so sure, Chad?"

The tall man allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Because Ichigo and Rukia are not the type to display a relationship. I honestly think they got caught up in the trap of doing what was normal for them when they thought no-one was around."

"But after that, they did it all of the time." Orihime protested.

"They couldn't hide it if we all knew, Orihime." Ishida spoke kindly.

* * *

Rukia, whilst she was sat, in some respect, close to her friends, she wasn't close enough to eavesdrop. In fact, she had no interest in eavesdropping on them at all. She was remembering the early days of hers and Ichigo's relationship. In her mind, she smiled. They really hated each other at first.

"_I can't believe I got stuck showing a fucking Kuchiki around."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not the type to kiss up to you because your family happens to have a shit load of money."_

"_If I was the type of person who wanted that, I certainly wouldn't have asked to be placed in a public school rather than a private one."_

_Ichigo had raised an eyebrow; it was clear her response was not the one he had anticipated._

"_I've never gotten used to the money and the rest of the shit the Kuchiki's go through."_

"_Eh, what? What do you mean?"_

"_It's nothing you should worry your brightly coloured head about, Carrot." _

"_Shut up midget. It's your first day, you're some little rich snot, shouldn't you be like 'Oh, Kurosaki, please can you help me with blah and then help yourself to a double licking of my arse'?"_

"_Pssh. Like I'd want a buffoon like you anywhere near any part of my anatomy."_

Their conversations went like that for the first three weeks that she attended Karakura High. However, halfway through her fourth week at Karakura, Ichigo approached her with some news.

"_Midget."_

_As a response, Ichigo received a swift, but painful kick to his already bruised shin._

"_I won't be here tomorrow."_

_For once, Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You won't?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh."_

_They lapsed into silence for a while. _

_At this point, Rukia no longer needed Ichigo as a guide – she already knew her way around the school campus enough. But, still she hung around Ichigo, and she wasn't sure why. Deep down, she liked him. In the few weeks she had come know him as a good guy; honest, honourable and proud, with just hints of sarcastic, grouchy and insulting. He had introduced her to his group of friends, a group she had fitted into well. But, for some reason, she was most comfortable around the orange haired Kurosaki. Her first friend in Karakura._

"_Are you okay? You've been really… nice… to everyone…"_

_Ichigo's mouth pressed into a hard line. "Tatsuki can tell you. Tomorrow. When I'm not here."_

_Rukia nodded. Apparently, this is not an easy subject. _I know all about those. _She reached up, and patted his arm._

"_I'm here, when you need me." Her smile was small, but genuine._

"_Thanks."_

Rukia took a deep breath as she reflected on the past. She had never come to understand how she had become so drawn to Ichigo, but she was most glad she was.

She allowed her thoughts to fast forward just shy of a year ahead of her previous trail of thought.

"_Yuzu, Rukia's staying for dinner." Ichigo announced as he and the aforementioned girl breezed through the house and up to his bedroom. "We've got homework to do."_

"_Hai, hai." Yuzu waved._

_It was an almost nightly occurrence, Rukia staying for dinner at the Kurosaki's. But, they were genuinely working on homework together. In fact, the pair had resorted to leaving Ichigo's bedroom door open so his father could no longer jump to silly conclusions._

That night, was the first time he touched her without doing it to be mean or prod fun at her.

"_Ichigo, damn it, I just can't get this problem right!"_

_Ichigo glanced over at her worksheet._

"_You're doing it wrong." He sighed._

"_But how?"_

_Rolling eyes like liquid amber, he allowed himself a smirk and explained the problem to her in a way he knew she would understand – by using Chappy as an example._

"_Yay, thanks Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo smiled. "It's okay. You know that." Then, almost like he hadn't thought about it, he brushed her hair from her face, his fingers lightly brushing her soft cheek._

_She fought an oncoming blush. "Ich –"_

"_Sorry," He shrugged, completely blasé, "It was really bugging me."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "Idiot."_

Rukia stared into the empty cup, somehow managing to tune out the incessant babbling of the other patrons of the place. She knew, deep down, the relationship they had from back then, was gone. It would be different, because they had both changed, and there was no denying it. However, she was certain his heart and soul, remained, somehow, linked with hers.

He had come back to her. He was saving her. Yet again. He was always there to save her from life changing situations. She hated that he had to stop such horrid events, she hated that she had been chosen to be tested against such events like rape and arranged marriages. However, she couldn't help but love who the fates had chosen for her saviour.

She couldn't help but wonder in her mind whether the gods loved or hated her.


	23. The Proposal

**Hi guys! I hope you are all okay, I've missed you all. **

**I think you know I have an exam coming up, because I'm writing this as opposed to revising… oops!**

**Anyway, here's the proposal scene – and it's a chapter that's about twice as long as normal! Yay!**

**Unfortunately, there is no fluffiness – I'm saving that for the next chapter (which explains to some degree why I put the whole proposal in one big long chapter!).**

**Anyway, I still like this chapter. It was quite hard to write actually and I do like a challenge.**

**I hope you like it. Please read and review and most of all, enjoy! I think there's going to be only about six or seven more chapters left of this, so please let me know if I've improved since I started writing this. This was the first fanfic I have ever written, and I can't wait to write the end for you guys as I hope you're going to love it.**

**I think I'm going to focus on getting this finished then working on I Need You :) **

**Thank you for being such amazing fans!**

* * *

Ichigo wrung his clammy hands nervously. It was safe to say, he was shitting himself. He was sure he could pull it off, and he had Byakuya's confidence, but still, he had to face those out-dated old Kuchiki elders. He was sure they were even more arrogant, rude and stoic than his future brother-in-law.

_Shit, I'm going to be related to the Kuchiki's. Oh, fuck._

Yes, there was a time, many moons ago, he dreamed of the day he'd marry Rukia. However, in not a single one of those dreams, did it turn out this way. It was so weird. His feelings towards his favourite midget hadn't changed, but he was different now.

Eighteen year old Ichigo was less reserved than the current Ichigo. Twenty five year old Ichigo had grown up and had spent seven years in self-induced almost solitude. He'd had Yoruichi, and he'd had to put up with Nel, but other than occasional meetings with men in suits whose names and faces he'd never remember, he had isolated himself.

Coming back to everyone, it had felt easy, but difficult at the same time. He wasn't sure how to be around people anymore. He'd didn't know them, like he had. The essence of who his family and friends were, the core of their beings, were the same… but their lives too had changed. They too, experienced growing up.

Shit, even Uryuu and Orihime got married and had two kids now. That in itself was mind blowing, for Ichigo. However, they seemed to suit parenthood. Ichigo found it hilarious that even after all these years, Renji hadn't made Tatsuki consent to a steady relationship. There had always been _something _between them. Of course, thanks to a certain assistant to a certain editor, he and his soon to be wife now had some weird obligation to try and fix that. Internally, Ichigo released a sigh.

"Ichigo, are you ready, my boy?" For once, Isshin sounded serious. His son guessed that even the silly old goat realised the gravity of today situation. Heck, the old bearded idiot was even in a suit… _wait, was that…is that an Armani suit? What the…_

His amber eyes then fell onto the two girls who had just entered the small room. They too, were decked out in dresses that were far more expensive than they should be able to buy. _Did they hire them? _

"Ichigo?" Yuzu's soft voice filled the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ready."

"Put your game face on, Ichi!"

"Ah. I will."

The door opened – it didn't creak, and Ichigo was not surprised by this. They were, after all, in the Kuchiki mansion.

"Isshin."

"Byakuya."

The two older men nodded to each other. Byakuya then turned his attention to the twins. "Yuzu and Karin, I presume. I don't think we have met before. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother."

In unison, both girls bowed and replied "Nice to meet you, Mr Kuchiki."

Satisfied, he finally turned his attention to the man who he was soon to be welcoming into his family.

"Ichigo."

"Byakuya."

"You are ready?"

"As will ever be."

"Well, I'll be going first then!" Isshin smiled, cheer in his voice.

"Wha-" Ichigo was when Byakuya nodded.

"Isshin will be introducing your family. By doing this, he shows himself as the head of the Kurosaki family, if you will. In essence, this will make you both, in the elders' eyes, heirs to important and wealthy families. Don't lose your cool."

Ichigo nodded dumbly.

"You will be called for." Those were Byakuya's parting words as he left the room.

* * *

Isshin had left ahead of Byakuya, but he waited at a set of large, intricately designed doors, whilst Byakuya entered from the opposite side of the room. Having called for an audience with the head of the Kuchiki's meant that Byakuya was required to greet the guests in the great room.

"Mr Kurosaki, you may enter the grand hall now." A butler informed the doctor.

"Thanks." He pushed open the door and walked towards the front of what was a huge room. Seated at the front of the room, were seven people. Two of them, were very old and grouchy looking ladies who were accustomed to the finer things in life. Four of them, were old men who were bald or balding. These were men who looked like they lived life by the book, unless they saw something to gain in bending the rules. The last person, seated in the middle of the table was the head of the Kuchiki clan – Byakuya himself, who donned a passive and blank mask.

Byakuya took a calming breath and spoke aloud, as if he'd never encountered the man stood before him previously.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am the current head of the Kuchiki family. We have convened today at your request for an audience with the elder members of my family and I. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Isshin bowed in the manner expected of a noble and well raised family. He knew he'd get just one chance at this, at bringing happiness into his son's life, and he'd be damned if he fucked it up.

"Members of the Kuchiki family, and Byakuya Kuchiki. My name is Isshin Kurosaki. I am the current head of the Kurosaki family. We are not a local family; we are not of Japan, however we are of noble blood. We run medical centres throughout Japan, and are highly successful. The reason I have requested your time today is to make a proposal that would benefit both my family and yours. Would you spare a moment to hear it?" Isshin remained bowed, but his eyes met with Byakuya's.

Byakuya quirked a brow in a manner similar to one he'd used when other families had propositioned him with offers and proposals. "If it is of benefit to my family and yours, then it would be a regrettable decision to not hear your proposal. Please rise, Mr Kurosaki, and present your proposal at your own pace; I am always looking to extend business ties. I am sure working with the revered Kurosaki family of northern Japan would be a pleasure, for the right deal."

Isshin did as commanded. "Thank you, Mr Kuchiki. It sounds as if you are already aware of my family and who we are, as we are aware of the noted Kuchiki clan. That being said, I'm sure you're aware of the influence we have. Combining our families and businesses would extend the joint business across almost 80% of Japan. As you know, we both cross a little into the dominant field of each others business ventures. It would be of greater profit to both you and I and our respective clans to join hands in business and reap the profits."

Paperwork was passed around the seven members of the Kuchiki family. "Ah, it is well documented, Mr Kurosaki. I believe you are onto something. What are the terms?"

"Well, Mr Kuchiki, I am most glad you asked. I am aware that there is a young lady who is yet unmarried within your household, who appears to hold a position to be eligible to inherit the Kuchiki estate. My eldest child and only son Ichigo, is similar in age to the young girl and is set to become the next head of my family. We have yet to find a good quality family who values the honour of their word and uphold a marriage proposal we have accepted and all other proposals are simply to gain the wealth, status and positions that come with being a member of the Kurosaki family, giving nothing in return. I believe as families go, your clan is known for its upstanding honour and is going to garner equal gain between our two families, should we combine through the marriage of our heirs."

Byakuya nodded slowly, as if waiting for something.

"But Mr Kurosaki, you have come a little too late. You see, we have finally gotten a local noble family to marry the peasant girl."

Isshin feigned surprise, and disappointment. "Ah, I see. They must be very trustworthy and be giving you more than I can offer then." He paused before continuing. "Excuse me, but why do you refer to the girl as 'the peasant girl'. Is she not one of your own?"

This time, one of the balding men spoke, as his glasses slipped a little down his crooked nose, gaining on his twitchy white moustache. "She is not a Kuchiki by blood, or by our wishes. She is a little runt we adopted when we took in its stray sister."

"Enough." Byakuya interrupted. It was clear just by the look in his eyes that he was seething.

Isshin knew Byakuya was going to enjoy fucking up their precious pure little Kuchiki clan.

Byakuya continued, directing his words towards the doctor. "The name of the young girl is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. It is true she is not a blood Kuchiki. She is the younger sister of my late wife, who I adopted as my own sister, at my wife's request."

"I see."

Byakuya didn't stop there though. "Rukia, is currently engaged to Kaien of the Shiba clan. Whilst they are noble, I have been watching their few assets since they made the proposal. It seems they have been going downhill, and rather rapidly. However, this marriage will see us taking on the Shiba's companies, and righting their mistakes." Byakuya passed more papers around to his aging relatives.

The second lady spoke up. "Well, Byakuya, maybe we can break our word to the Shiba's. After all, the Kuchiki's would lose their good name quicker if they took on companies at a loss than they would for rejecting a proposal after it has been accepted."

"Rukia has accepted the proposal, Ume. It would not be right to begin the whole process over."

"Bya-boy, as seeing as we did take in the dirty little scruff, and provided for her, we might as well use her to our advantage. We're talking more than just reputation and immediate financial gain. We're also getting rid of the little parasite."

"We're winning all round here."

"I'm sure with a little underground work, we can make the Shiba proposal disappear anyway." The first lady huffed. "Who cares about the little whore anyway? If the Kurosaki's want her, let them have her. It's a good deal, Byakuya."

Byakuya acted a little resigned, before speaking up. "It seems, Mr Kurosaki, that your proposal may just be worth breaking our oath to. Let me ask you, you wanted a family who honoured their word, however, if we accept your proposal, we will be breaking our word. If we accept and break oath to the Shiba, will your proposal still be on the table?"

Isshin appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "If the companies were performing differently when you agreed to take them on, does that not mean that this Shiba family have broken their word to you? If this is the case, then you can refuse them wedding rights as they have broken their promise to you."

Byakuya's eyes widened. _Isshin… he is far more intelligent than I ever expected._

"It is as Mr Kurosaki says, Bya-boy. The Shiba's are not of good quality. They clearly are ruining their own businesses in an attempt to extort more money from us. We only accepted their offer because we didn't think anyone else would take the little parasite."

"I wish to meet your son first, Mr Kurosaki. Has he accompanied you today?"

"Yes, yes of course he has. I have also brought along my twin daughters."

"Twins?"

"Yes, they are fraternal twins. When we arrived, your butler escorted them somewhere. If you require, please send for my children."

The second woman sent an assistant straight away.

However, the first still had more questions for the man stood before her. "Mr Kurosaki, you have mentioned your children, but not a wife. You do have a good wife from a good family?"

Isshin bowed his head. "I was widowed ten years ago. My wife, who came from the Miyamoto family of the mountains, was taken from us in a terrible accident."

"You have our condolences." Those words were said to him by the fourth man; however, Isshin didn't really feel like he had anyone's condolences. Jeez, these people were hard to deal with. He really was about to throw his son to the lions and hope they'd give him mercy. It was the hardest decision he'd ever made, but he knew, deep in his heart, that as long as this went to plan, he'd secure his son's happiness, and after everything, the boy deserved it.

Ichigo and the twins moved through the corridors of the extortionately large Kuchiki mansion in silence. He wiped his clammy hands on the legs on his trousers, his fingers brushing against the small box in his pocket. _Mum, help me get this right…_

* * *

The butler entered the room first. "Presenting Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Let them in." Byakuya spoke in a monotonous voice.

The three children of Isshin and Masaki walked in, in the order in which they were announced, as they were told to.

As the approached the elders, they all sunk into a perfect bow. Even Byakuya was impressed at how excellent Ichigo's bow was – considering how appalling he'd been just hours ago.

"These are my children, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu." Isshin supplied.

"I see. It is nice to meet the family of a man like Mr Kurosaki. Young master Kurosaki, are you aware of why you are here today?"

"Good afternoon, Mr Kuchiki. I am here today, with my father and my sisters, to request the hand of Miss Kuchiki in marriage. In exchange, we will conjoin our family business with yours." Ichigo was panicking – _this isn't what Byakuya said would happen! What has the old man said?_

Byakuya's grey eyes watched with curiosity. It had been Isshin's idea to throw his boy in at the deep end. The doctor had a very good point though; this boy would need to know how to deal with these rude old codgers Byakuya called relatives if he was to marry Rukia.

"Your father has detailed what will be exchanged should we accept your offer." The first old lady drawled. She just wanted to sign the deal.

Ichigo still did not rise from the bowed position. "I see. Is it acceptable?"

The third old man spoke up this time. "This is the best offer we've had for Rukia the runt. I speak for the elders when I say we would be most happy to accept your offer, however, Bya-boy here makes the decision."

Byakuya lips hardened and became a perfectly straight line. Ichigo couldn't but wish he could smack the old man. _Rukia the runt? What the fuck?_ However, he remained perfectly composed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the offer of conjoining our families is looking very favourable to us. Do you have anything to add?"

Ichigo felt a little like a deer in headlights – he had no idea how to respond to that, but he refused to let that show. "I would like to add that I look forward to doing business with such a great family. If at all possible, I would like to meet with Miss Rukia as her earliest convenience after the paperwork is signed and confirmed, if you accept our offer."

"Well, Mr Kurosaki, I am happy to say we will accept your proposal. Shall we finalise the paperwork now?"

Isshin nodded. "If it is convenient with you, Mr Kuchiki." He turned to his children. "Ichigo, come. Karin and Yuzu, wait for us." He spoke with the authority expected of a noble clan leader.

Isshin's children all responded to their father calmly and politely, "Yes father."

Byakuya could tell the act was difficult for the whole family to keep up. "Mr Kurosaki, I will have your daughters escorted to the tea room, where they are free to wait for us and your son. We will of course provide a feast tonight in honour of our newly found partnership."

"It is greatly appreciated, Mr Kuchiki. Please, address us all by name, we will soon be family, we should act like it."

"Of course, Isshin. I am of the same mind as yourself."

Soon, the elders, the twins and Byakuya, Ichigo and Isshin all went their separate ways after what was a very long and drawn out meeting.


	24. Recalling the Good Times and the Bad

**Oh my god. I am so so so so sorry it took so damn long to update this! Genuinely I am.**

**I moved out not long after my last update with my boyfriend. Everything got hectic and I never got the time to sit down and write properly for this story! So, I sat my butt down today and got to it before work for you all.**

**It's getting harder to find the time to write, because I always had time on my own without the boyfriend when I lived with my parents, but living together with him, it's so hard to find that time!**

**I got a new job since I last updated this story and my shifts are a bit all over the place, but the plan is to have another chapter out in less than two weeks.**

**This chapter may seem rather filler-ish, but it provides what I think is important backstory.**

**I really hope you like this. I aim to finish this story by the end of the year as there isn't too many chapters left!**

**Thank you to everyone who has returned to read this and if you're new to the story, welcome!**

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he took stock of all that had happened. It all just seemed crazy, but that was normal for them, himself and Rukia, before. He shook his head silently as he realised that and suppressed a smile.

Coming back, he noticed that Rukia didn't seem to be a part of the group as much as she was when he was still here before. Maybe everyone blamed her regardless of what he had said in the message he'd left for them all. No-one had known where he was, and he figured that everyone would have convened and worked out when Ichigo was last seen and by whom. From the questions he'd been asked, Rukia had told nobody why he'd left and what had caused his departure from his small hometown.

* * *

In the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia was also remembering when Ichigo first left and why. If she'd had known Byakuya would have been so agreeable, she never would have said those words to him. But she was young, and she knew Byakuya would never agree. Or so she had thought.

She'd told nobody what their argument was about. Everyone knew they argued, so to them, it was meaningless, other than the fact it had caused Ichigo to up and leave town. No-one had known that they had become a couple, as Rukia didn't want it getting back to her brother.

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she remembered how they became a couple.

_It had been over 6 months since the attack from the rapist, but Rukia still felt nervous walking around. Most of the time, she insisted Ichigo walk with her, that she was only safe with him. He had been her saviour, after all._

_No-one knew about the events of that night. Rukia had used make up to cover the bruises, and had a spare uniform. Everything she's worn that night went into the bin. She'd have burnt it all, but she couldn't face to look at it that long._

_The pair had taken to holding hands pretty much all the time. It was Ichigo's idea, because she would sometimes panic if she didn't feel safe. Ichigo's hand offered great comfort to her. This was why he was her best friend. After that rainy day where their friends had seen them, they shrugged and held hands every time they could, regardless of who saw. Everyone always asked if they were together because of this, but of course, they weren't, and they told people that._

_The bell rung out at school, and Rukia collated her belonging and walked over to the waiting Strawberry. They twined their hands together like always and walked out of the classroom. They walked slowly, heading towards to Kurosaki home. Rukia would be going round to study, as she did most nights._

_Even if they weren't actually studying, she found just being with him not only a great comfort, but enjoyable. He was her best friend, and was always going above and beyond for her. _

"_Oi, Rukia."_

"_What?"_

_Ichigo sighed. "You've been staring off into space the whole time it's taken to get here. What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"_

_Rukia looked around. It was true; she was already in Ichigo's room._

"_Nothing you'd understand, Berry."_

"_Che." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You always like to have the last word, don't you?"_

_Rukia smirked back at him. Their eyes met and Ichigo took her hands in his as he sat down on his bed. He lightly tugged on her hands, signifying for her to sit with him._

_Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Look at what we've been through together Rukia. I thought we could tell each other anything. If something's bothering you, you need to tell me, so I can fix it."_

_Rukia smiled softly. This was the side of Ichigo no-one seemed to have the privilege of seeing, except her. She felt rather lucky. "Ichigo, if I told you, you'd only fix it out of your weird sense of duty to me."_

_Ichigo chuckled. "No, I wouldn't. I'd fix it because I'd fix anything for you." He made a face. "Ugh. Like that didn't sound incredibly sappy."_

_Rukia laughed. "You mean to say, you're not sappy?"_

"_Oi!" Ichigo pushed her gently away from him. She moved like a pendulum, first swinging away from him, then going closer to him. As she came closer, he wrapped an arm around her. "I can't believe I'm going to do this… but Rukia, I would make the world a better place for you, because, if you hadn't noticed, _you _are _my _world. Sappy? Maybe. But I don't care."_

_Rukia blushed red. "Stop winding me up, idiot!"_

_Ichigo looked away. "Would I wind you up over something like this?"_

_Rukia remained silent._

"_Of course, I wouldn't. We may fight like cat and dog, but I always come back to you, don't I? And it's always you I come back to. Rukia, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I think…I love you." The last three words were whispered, but Rukia heard them loud and clear._

"_Ichigo… me too. I thought it was just me."_

Rukia smiled. Ichigo had been nervous, but they talked it out. They didn't kiss for a long time. Even though they had been close for a long time, moving from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend was difficult for them. To the outside world, nothing had changed between them. No-one knew, and they were keeping it that way.

Remembering the words he'd said that day, Rukia felt tears pooling in her eyes that she refused to let drop as she remembered that fateful night. The night they'd argued and he'd left. They'd been together over a year, and Ichigo had been making noises about making it official between them to others. Rukia didn't mind, but she knew Byakuya would flip, especially because she'd been dating Ichigo without his knowledge.

_She hated this argument. It was one they seemed to be coming back to a lot, since he proposed. She never wore the ring in public view, because nobody knew about them, yet._

"_Rukia, please. I need you tell them, with me. I can say the words, but without you, what's the point? We can do this, together."_

"_Ichigo, you know I can't. You know how my brother will react!"_

"_Why the hell did you accept my proposal, if you're going to do this to me?!"_

"_Ichigo, I –"_

"_Tell them." His whisper screamed urgency._

"_I…I…I can't. I'm sorry," She looked down at her hands, away from the pleading of his deep ochre eyes. _

_He stood and grabbed her shoulders and shook her, trying to convey his message._

"_Please. Tell them," he caught her eyes, saw the conflict behind them._

"_I'm sorry!" She begged, "But I can't."_

_She shook her head, and directed her gaze back to the floor._

"_Tell them, or I'll leave. I will walk away from us, this town, everything. I can't do this anymore." His voice was deadly serious._

"_I can't tell them! You _know_ that! You don't deserve to be held back by someone who can't openly return your feelings. I love you, but I don't deserve you. I can't tell them. I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming down her face._

"_You don't want me?" _

"_You should go."_

_He'd run out into the rain before she'd finished, leaving her in tears._

He promised he'd always come back to her, that it was always her that he came back to, but that night, he never came back. He left. Rukia and Ichigo had that argument so many times, but never had it ended with him just leaving like that – jumping out of the window for all that's holy!

_The next morning she awoke after crying herself to sleep. She tried to get hold of Ichigo, but his phone was off. _Odd_, she thought, as she got dressed and headed to the Kurosaki clinic._

_She knocked on the door, and Yuzu answered. "Hi Yuzu, is your brother home?"_

"_No… We thought he was with you?" Yuzu face showed her confusion openly. _

"_Oh, well, maybe he went to Renji's then." Rukia smiled, desperate to show nothing was wrong. "I'll give him a call. Maybe that stupid fruit let his phone die or something."_

_Yuzu smiled. "Okay, see you later."_

"_Bye."_

_Rukia walked away from the clinic, panic setting into the pit of her belly. Ichigo would not scare her like this._

"_Hey Renji."_

"_Morning Rukia, what's up?"_

"_Is Ichigo at yours? His phone's turned off and he's not at home."_

"_No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Maybe he's with Chad or Uryuu?"_

"_Hm. Maybe. Thanks Renji, I'll call them."_

_She ended the call with the pineapple and called the other two. When that yet again yielded a negative, she tried Tatsuki and Orihime, to no avail._

_Rukia really was beginning to panic. She called back to the clinic and she began searching the town, visiting all Ichigo's favourite haunts. She tried his mother's grave; she tried the river bank, the school, where they'd had their first secret date. Karin answered the phone saying that no, Ichigo had still not been home yet. _

_Rukia began crying and asked for Isshin to be put on the phone. Karin got flustered and sought out her father immediately. Isshin picked up the phone. "Hello, third daughter! What's wrong?"_

"_I can't find Ichigo."_

"_Oh he'll show up. He's probably just with the guys from school."_

"_He's not. I've phoned everyone. I've looked everywhere. I can't find him."_

_Isshin removed the mask of idiocy he normally wore. He knew the girl was serious. He too was suddenly overcome with worry. If that boy's best friend couldn't find him, when normally they were joined at the hip, something had to have happened._

"_Okay, Rukia. Breathe. When did you last see him?"_

"_Last night. He was at my place. We had a stupid fight, like always, and he stormed out. I haven't seen or heard from him since then. No-one has. I've phoned everyone and I can't find him and his phone is off."_

_Isshin sighed. Just like his boy to fly off the handle over a silly fight with Rukia. "Okay. Call up everyone you both know and get them here. He's probably just sulking somewhere after fighting with you. We'll find him, don't worry, Rukia."_

_Not half an hour later, everyone they knew from school was gathered at the clinic._

"_Right," said Isshin, "We need to work out when Ichigo disappeared and why, and they we can probably work out where that knuckled headed son of mine went. Let's start from yesterday."_

_Isshin had wiped the white board he used for clinic notes clean and was using that to map Ichigo's day. Together, the group worked out he had gone to school, then to the ice cream shop with his friends after school and then headed to Rukia's place. A normal day for the orange haired teenager._

"_Did anyone notice anything off about him?"_

_Everyone shook their head to the negative._

"_Right, okay Rukia. What happened at your place? Do you know where he went after he left?"_

_Rukia began crying again. This was all her fault._

"_We… we had a stupid fight, again. He got really annoyed and told me he was leaving and jumped out of my window."_

_Orihime wrapped her arm around the petite girl to offer comfort. The busty girl knew how close Rukia was to Ichigo._

"_Okay, did he say where he was going?"_

"_No, I assumed he was coming back here. I couldn't get him on his phone so I came here this morning and Yuzu said she thought he'd been with me."_

_Isshin sighed. It was so not like his son to leave Rukia in that way. He had wondered if there had been anything more than friendship between the two of them, but no-one had seen anything of the sort. The pair had always appeared as if they were very, very close, but now, he wondered if Rukia's concerned was that of a best friend, or if his son had become more than that to her._

"_Okay, gang. I think we should go out and look again. Anywhere. Everywhere. Talk to everyone he knows. Keep trying his phone, e-mail him… whatever. Not to sound mean, but maybe he's just trying to scare you Rukia, after your fight."_

"_No," said Tatsuki. "Ichigo wouldn't do that!"_

After they'd received the voice message from Ichigo just a few days later, it seemed like everyone was secretly blaming her for Ichigo's disappearance, even if they all treated her mostly the same. She didn't know what was said on the message, but there was nothing for her there.

She truly hated herself for causing this whole mess. How had she been so fortunate in getting him back? She still had a lot of questions for him and remembering those times, just brought more questions about.


	25. Man to Man

**Hi again! This is my second update in 2 days, so if you haven't read the first one, go back a chapter!**

**I am so excited for the next chapter. I think I've given enough hints about what has happened for everyone to figure it out, but the next chapter, it'll all be laid out! I expect the next chapter will be the longest yet!**

**However, this chapter is angsty. Ichigo gets seriously pissed off. It's so much fun to write an angry Ichigo!**

**So please enjoy, and some reviews would be lovely!**

**I love you all!**

* * *

"Uryuu, I really think you should."

"But Orihime, I wouldn't know –"

"Uryuu, Ichigo was and still is, our friend. He probably needs some down time with his male friends. Maybe, you can find out why he left, and help him." Orihime smiled as her dark haired son wrapped himself around her legs.

"Mummy, Ayame won't give me my toy!"

"Now, now, Tsubaki, you've got to share."

"But Muuuuuummmm!"

"Tsubaki, do as your mother says. It Ayame's turn now, it'll be your turn next."

"Yes, Daddy." The pair could hear their daughter giggle as their son ran to play with her.

Uryuu sighed. "I know. But no-one knows why those two argued. It was always almost as if they lived in their own little bubble. And it wasn't like Ichigo to just simply… up and leave. Not like that. It must have been some argument, if he could stay away for all those years. I guess we all figured that it was that argument they had that night, but that voicemail… he deliberately skimmed over her name. And then Rukia just kinda –"

"Closed up. I know. No-one could help her. After all, her best friend just upped and left, telling no-one, and leaving nothing behind. She just turned into… she was… it was like she had no soul, and simply a zombie. But she was still here, surrounded by us. Ichigo had no-one."

"By choice, Orihime. He left. He left us all, by choice."

"Something must've have been very very wrong for him to just leave without coming to any of us."

Uryuu sighed. His wife was right. "I'll call the guys."

* * *

Uryuu called the guys and arranged to meet them at Chad's apartment. It was a one bedroom place, but smaller and cosier than Ichigo's, and far more homely.

"So, why did you call us here, four eyes?"

"Oh, shut it, Renji. Why do you _think _I called you here?"

"Ichigo, I guess?" Chad asked.

Uryuu nodded. "Yeah. Since he's been back, things have changed. But what I want to know is why he came back and why he left."

Renji sighed. "I can't pretend to know the answer to those, but Byakuya's making them get married." Renji facepalmed. "Shit. I said I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Married?!" Uryuu was stunned. Even Chad's jaw fell open in shock.

"Ah. Ichigo dumped this girl on me, but she's really weird. So I was going to take her back to Ichigo's place, but Rukia was there. She got all possessive as shit, telling me to keep Nel – that's the weird girl – away from 'her strawberry'." Renji used his fingers as quotation marks. "Ichigo didn't seem to mind. Instead, he hugged her."

It was Uryuu's turn to facepalm this time. "Married? Really?" He sighed and took a swig of the tea Chad had made for him. "Is that what all this was about?"

"This is what we know." Chad spoke up. "Ichigo and Rukia were never apart. Then they have some kind of ballistic argument to the point Ichigo just leaves, leaving Rukia distraught and it obviously affected Ichigo because in the voice mail he left us, he refused to say her name. Ichigo comes back after seven years, and Rukia is wearing Masaki's ring."

Renji interrupted. "I told you I would know that ring anywhere. I remember Masaki saying that when Ichigo was old enough, that ring would be his to give to the girl he loved more than anything… whoa, what the fuck?!"

Chad continued. "We know that Ichigo left straight from Rukia's house, because Isshin and the girls said he never went back to theirs afterwards. But back to the ring. Rukia had the ring that Ichigo was supposed to give to the girl he loved?"

"It would make sense for Rukia to have the ring, I suppose. But back, then, I never thought they were more than friends. Even if they did hold hands all the time. If they weren't holding hands, Rukia would find Ichigo and grab his hand, but they never did anything more than that."

"Okay, so what we can gather is that Ichigo gave Rukia the ring meant for the girl he loved. Did he propose?"

"That's normally what you'd do with that kind of ring, but I never heard anything about it."

"Okay, so maybe, he just proposed to her that night, seeing as they'd been close, maybe he'd figured they should just get married but she said no, and he couldn't take it and just left?"

"Or that's not even close. Che. You guys are worse than the girls for gossip. And if you're going to gossip about me, don't do it when you've invited me round and leave the window open." Ichigo's voice was incredulous.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, I apologise, please come in, old friend."

"Thanks Chad."

Chad made his newest guest some tea and they all returned to the living area. Ichigo chuckled. He actually found it quite amusing how much his friends wanted to know about what happened. Sure they were getting there, but it was still so far off it was unreal. "Rukia really didn't say anything, after I left, huh?"

Uryuu straightened his glasses. "No. The most we could get out of her was that you'd 'had a stupid fight, like always'."

"Psh, like always. Of course, it was like always." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"What was the fight about?"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's funny, because it doesn't even matter now. We were kids and neither of us were mature enough to handle what it was all about." Ichigo shrugged.

"Damn it, Ichigo. You're just as evasive as she's always been about the topic! We. Are. Your. Friends. Why can't you tell us?"

Ichigo took a sip of tea. Renji would've got him all riled up back in his younger days talking like that, but now, Ichigo just felt old. He could ignore Renji.

"What do you know?"

"Just what I said. That you'd fought. Rukia said nothing more on the matter."

"Actually, she did say you'd told her you'd leave, but that she thought you meant, leave her house and go back home. Not 'I'm going to skip town and not tell anyone'."

Ichigo nodded. He appeared so calm that his friends were beginning to worry. But eventually, he told them his side. "Rukia, I can't believe, even then… no, it doesn't matter. Rukia _knew _I was leaving. My words left no room for any other interpretation. I said that night that I would leave this town. She replied with 'You should go' and I did. Then she had the gall to make a big fucking deal of it? Stupid midget." Ichigo was silently fuming. He figured Rukia would've at least told them that much_. Damn Rukia and her fucking pride. Damn her and her desperation to hide us. Clearly, I was an embarrassment to her. Well, joke's on her, they're marrying her to me anyway._

The other three men in the room were shocked. Considering how you never saw one without the other, for one to say they were leaving and the other to tell them that they should go, it seemed so out of character for them.

"Ichigo." It was Chad who spoke. "You telling Rukia you're going to leave town and her telling you that you should, doesn't sound like an argument."

Ichigo couldn't help the sarcasm, even though he knew Chad meant nothing by his statement. "No shit, Sherlock." He sighed and apologised. "Look, I knew midget bitch for 2 years. Two years and she fucking took my life and turned it upside-fucking-down. Mum had died less than a year before she came to our school, as you damn well better remember. Now. Because you are all so fucking persistent, I am going to tell you the whole god damn story. You will all sit and listen with no interruptions. I will not repeat myself. You will tell no-one of the things you hear about why I left, and why I returned. There are events in this story that you will not repeat to anyone. I should not be fucking telling you about them, but if I don't, the story just will not make any sense. So shut up and listen, because after you hear this, I am going to find that lying midget and tear her a new one. I'm not waiting around for your bloody questions. They can wait. I am this fucking close to not even fucking marrying her. Fuck Byakuya and what I owe him. It isn't enough to put up with a midget for life who scares you all fucking stupid. If she had just told you all that she knew I was leaving, you guys might have just left me the fuck alone."

Chad, Renji and Uryuu gaped as they could not find the words to argue back, so they sat back and waited.


	26. Relevation, Escalation & Reconciliation

**Angst, sadness, reconciliation and a decision. Ooh, what an action packed chapter!**

**Please enjoy and review! I love you all!**

* * *

Ichigo was fuming. He had never pegged Rukia as a liar, not when it was about something serious. Sure, she'd put on a fake act – the perfect schoolgirl – but she had never been a liar. Or so he had thought.

Finding out that not only did she know he was leaving, but had lied to the others by saying she didn't know where he was? It took the piss. At the time, he figured everyone he was called by just wanted him home. But no, they knew nothing. Why would she do that? Did she want sympathy?

Ichigo sighed. This was exactly the reason he had planned to not tell anyone he was here. Bloody Yoruichi. He had needed to expand his characters in his books, to add more. His plan was to come back here, observe people – not even his friends and family, just strangers on the street, for inspiration. Tokyo was all well and good, but there weren't any characters that stood out for him there. He knew Karakura had those types of characters he was looking for; he figured he'd come, he'd watch, he'd leave. _Yeah right._

Ichigo snorted. "So… where to begin? Let's see, I know you remember Rukia starting school. Stupid bitch walked into me on the way to school and then I got all riled up seeing her in class. So sensei stuck her with me. That really pissed me off. Then somehow, I got used to her always being around, I dunno. Then she was my friend, and in less than 6 months, she had become my best friend. Sorry, Renji, but that really was the case."

Renji just nodded, afraid to say anything in case Ichigo kicked off.

"Now, this. This gets repeated to no-one. Not Orihime, not Tatsuki and most definitely not Rukia. About this time, Rukia was walking to my house on her own from her place. I told her to wait for me, but being as stubborn as she was, she walked anyway. I was about halfway to hers, when I heard screams for help. Really fucking panicked screams as well. So I followed the noise, and found two people in the dark alley that was a bit of a short cut to my place from hers. It was dark, but I could tell that there was a man, forcing himself onto a woman. Naturally, I punched the bastard in the head. But I wasn't quite fast enough. When dickfeatures fell to the ground, I turned my attention to the girl. Guess who?"

The three men listening to the story could not believe their ears. Ichigo's fists were clenched, anger evident in his eyes.

"He never raped her, but jeez, she was a mess. I'd never seen her so fucked up. Her clothes were ripped, her neck was bruising. He'd ripped her shirt apart, bitten her neck, forced his tongue down her throat, forced her to touch him, and touched her. I. Was. Not. Fucking. Fast. Enough."

Ichigo slammed his fist onto Chad's table. "I took her back to mine. Rukia… she could not calm down. She was terrified that he'd come back for her. She stayed at mine that night, we shared a room, because she was so scared. She asked me not to tell anyone, but after then, she never felt safe. That's why she was always holding my hand. We weren't anything more than friends, not then."

Ichigo paused. He had spoken more in the last few days than he had in seven years.

"We did get closer though. We were slow, but not long after that, we decided to try being a couple. It worked well," Ichigo snorted. "At least, it did, until I wanted to move on. I proposed, but it wasn't the night I left. Maybe 6 or 7 months previous to that? I can't really remember. She accepted. But she was worried about Byakuya's reaction, and the reaction of the elders. I tried so many times to talk her round, but she was too afraid to even tell you, our friends. It pissed me off, but I put up with it. Until, our last day of school. We went to school, we got ice cream, and we headed to her place. I had my phone, keys and wallet on me. That's it."

Ichigo inhaled. "We fought. I got pissed about it again. I told her I'd had enough of hiding it and that I couldn't stand it any longer. It almost felt like I was only there until Byakuya married her off to some noble. She refused to tell anyone, again. So, I said, fuck it. I said tell them, or I'm leaving. I'll walk from us, this town, from everything. She apologised that she couldn't love me openly, and that I should leave. I couldn't stand it. I was so angry I just had to get out. It felt like I meant nothing to her. I jumped out of her window. It was raining and before I knew it, I was in front of the train station. I made my decision and never really looked back."

Uryuu dared to speak. "But, you are back…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I know. I've got my fucking bitch of an editor to thank for that. Yoruichi knew not to mention this fucking place in front of me. Difficulty is, her boyfriend lives here. She was always coming back here. I needed inspiration for new characters. Tokyo didn't work for me. She knew where I'd come from, she knew my characters were inspired by people from here. Okay, she didn't know that they were inspired by people I knew, but that's not the point. 'Let's go back to Karakura, Ichigo. I need Kisuke; you need inspiring. I'll get you set up with a place, wherever you want. It makes sense.' I argued for nearly a year about it, but she won me over in the end."

Ichigo rubbed his temples and leaned back in the chair.

"I get back here, and all my intentions to stay the fuck away from everyone go to hell in a hand basket. I don't know why. I missed everyone, of course I did, but I've become so detached from everything. Everyone's trying so hard to treat me as they always did. But I'm not the same person I was at 18." Ichigo made a face displaying his incredulousness. "I'm 25. I earn more money than I know what to do with. I have…" Ichigo paused, whilst he counted on his fingers. "4 houses, two of which I rent out. I have my bike. I have my books. For the last seven years, that's been enough. I don't know how to relate to everyone. Even bloody Rukia, still trying to act the same. It's pissing me off. You treat me like I'm 18 and I treat you the only way I know how. You guys… not much has changed, yet so much has. Uryuu – you got married, and had kids. I wasn't there for that. Renji… took care of my family and Rukia. Jeez, that midget still pisses me off. Now she realises. Now she bloody realises."

"Realises what?" Chad probed.

"That she should have just told Byakuya in the first fucking place. Did you know he wants _me _to marry her? Yeah. Weekend after next, apparently. If that isn't the most jacked up thing ever. Rukia is my _ex-girlfriend._ Not many people want to marry their ex, but can I help it that I still love that midget even after all this? 18 year old me would be jumping for joy right now, but I don't know her anymore. I told her I still loved her, but now I'm questioning that. Do I, or do I still love the Rukia I loved when I was 18? The years have changed us all."

"Ichigo…"

"She lied to you all. She knew I was leaving town. I told her. She _knew_. Yet she played dumb. That's not the Rukia I remember loving and wanting to marry. I need to see her. She's a lying bitch and I'm going to call her out on her shit. Where is she, Renji?"

"Ichigo –"

"Renji, now isn't the time to lie to me. Where is she? I know you know."

"She's at…at work."

Ichigo slammed his empty cup down on the table and walked out. Uryuu picked up his phone and began dialling numbers frantically and imploring his friends to do the same.

* * *

"Orihime, love, get down to the Sandwich Box."

"Uryuu, what's going on?"

"Ichigo's going to confront Rukia. It's going to get messy. Rukia's at work; Ichigo stormed off down to the Coffee Pot. Go to the Sandwich Box and sit in there. Go in through the back door and get the table by the window looking onto Rukia's workplace. We need to be close enough to be able to step in, but somewhere neither of them can see us."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"Isshin."

"Hello, Renji! What's up?"

"Ichigo's going to pick a fight with Rukia, whilst she's at work. We need to be there."

"I understand."

"We're going to meet in the Sandwich Box."

"We'll be there."

They proceeded to call all the rest of their friends and headed down to the Sandwich Box, a little café opposite where Rukia worked. It was spacious inside and the windows had been decorated with a film which meant you could look out, but if you looked in, all you'd see was a mirror of yourself.

"He's not here yet?" Renji asked, as he pulled up a seat next to Tatsuki.

"No. Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yes." Chad spoke. "He definitely was going –"

Chad was cut off by a loud VROOM. The group inside the sandwich shop eagerly peered out of the window. There was Ichigo, clad head to toe in his leathers, climbing off of Getsuga Tenshou. He removed his helmet and put it with his bike. He looked seriously pissed off, ready to fight a war.

The group watched on through the one way glass as he stormed in, took Rukia by the arm and dragged her outside.

"Quick, Orihime, crack the window open." Karin whispered. The wife of Uryuu obliged.

* * *

"Oi, oi, Ichigo! What's with you?!" Rukia took in all of Ichigo. He looked incredibly daunting in his motorbike leathers with a heavy scowl in position. Something was wrong.

"You're a liar, Rukia. You're a god damn liar and you know it."

"I – what? What are you talking about?" Rukia folded her arms across her chest.

"When I left, you told none of them why. You had them worry for no good reason. Couldn't possibly tell them that I left because you told me to." Ichigo snorted.

"I – Ichigo, I didn't –"

"Oh come on. We've avoided the topic of that night, but perhaps we should really have spoken about it? I gave you the choice – tell your family about engagement or I'd leave. I specifically said I'd leave us and this town behind. You told me to go, did you, or did you not?"

"I did, but I –"

"You were a coward Rukia. You were too afraid to stand up for what you wanted. If you'd told Byakuya then, I'd never have left. As it is, you're marrying me anyway and I got to leave and write my books."

"Ichigo! You're not marrying me for my sake – you said it yourself – it's to pay my brother back."

Ichigo laughed humourlessly. "Ha. You're real funny. Byakuya gave me enough money to start out writing. You don't think I'm unable to just give him that money back? Are you stupid? I earn more than what he leant me in 2 days now."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie, Rukia? Pray tell, what exactly do you know about me and my life?"

"Ichigo, I –"

"Do you know how much I earn? Do you know how many houses I own? Do you know my favourite place in the world? Which countries I've visited? The languages I speak, the instruments I play? What about my vehicles? My bike… yeah, that's an old story, everyone knows about the bike… what about my other vehicles? Go on, tell me."

"Ichigo!" Tears are streaming down Rukia's face and she just can't stop them.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it? Let me answer those questions for you. I earn about 85 million yen a year, give or take, I own 4 houses, and I rent out 2. I've visited America, England, France, Australia, China, Russia, Canada, Brazil, Ireland, Germany, Italy, Sweden and the Bahamas. I speak Japanese, English and French. I play the guitar, and occasionally, the piano. I own Getsuga, an Audi and a Maserati. Now, listen to me, I may no longer know you as close as when we were teenagers, but I thought I knew the core essence of who you are. Apparently not, but that's the Rukia I knew and loved."

"Stop! Stop it! Ichigo! The Ichigo I knew and loved was not a man to bandy about material things – he cared about people more than things!"

"When there are no people in your life to care about, the material things are all you are left with. I worked for my wealth… but if I hadn't left here all those years ago, then I would never have achieved anything. I guess I should thank you for that, midget."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Listen. To. Me. For. Once. In. Your. God. Damn. Life! You made that choice. You! Not me! You walked away from everything and everyone in Karakura. You should be grateful everyone has welcomed you back with big open arms. Ichigo Kurosaki – the boy – yes, boy, who couldn't face reality and ran away, rather than face shit head on!"

"I couldn't face reality! Are you kidding? You string me along for over a year, promise yourself to me as my wife, accept my mother's ring, when you of all people knew what it symbolised to me and then tell me that you can't tell anyone about me! Was I that much of an embarrassment? What was I to you, just some dirty little secret?"

"Don't even start this shit with me, Kurosaki! You didn't and don't know half the shit I put up with at the Kuchikis'! You don't know half the shit I've been through!"

"And? I was there for you for all the shit you endured for the time I knew you, Rukia! If you'd found a bloody backbone, we'd probably have already married by now! But no, you couldn't even tell our closest friends and family, in case the fucking Kuchikis' found out! When did they ever give a shit about you?"

Ichigo was purple in the face from rage, and Rukia fared no better, with tears streaming down her face. The group inside the sandwich shop gaped. The three men Ichigo had just told the story to was less shocked than the others, but still, hearing it from one and having it all confirmed in this manner was just unbelievable.

"They gave me a home, Ichigo! They gave me a place to live, paid for my education, my food – my life!"

"And I would've given you all of that! But no, you encourage me, in my rage enduced state to leave town and then lie to all the people here, saying you knew nothing, other than you thought I was leaving to go back to the clinic and that we'd fought? That's some first class Kuchiki shit you pulled, right there!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought you were being your normal idiot self! I never thought you'd act upon it! We did fight, and you said you were leaving, but if I thought you weren't serious, then I wasn't lying! Don't you… don't you dare accuse –"

"Oh, because I _clearly _sounded like I was joking that night." Ichigo snorted.

"Ichigo." Rukia's tone had quietened. "Why are we fighting over this? We were young, and we both made choices back then that we might regret now. Sure, the things in our lives have changed, but I'm still Rukia, and you're still Ichigo. Arguing over things that happened seven years ago… what are you trying to achieve?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and released a heavy sigh. "Rukia. It has been seven years. Seven quiet years. I went at my own pace for the most part. I had allowed myself to become content with my lot. Truth be told, whilst part of me did want to return home, another part of me knew it'd be a disaster. Shit, Rukia, people got married and had kids whilst I was gone. My kid sisters grew up and graduated. I was there for none of it. People got on with their lives without me, the same as I got on with my life without them."

"Ichigo… you're wrong. You're so wrong." Rukia walked up to Ichigo and stood less than two feet from the leather clad man. "Your sisters and father were never the same. Our friends were never the same. You were still talked about. Everyone still wondered about you. Even me. Actually… especially me. I haven't moved on. I told you about the box… yeah that comes out more often than I'd care to admit. The police wouldn't look for you, unless you'd been missing a week, but you phoned home and said you were safe in that time period. The police just apologised and said they couldn't help as you were an adult. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was lying. I really wasn't, it was what I genuinely believed."

Ichigo nodded. "I believe you."

"You… do?"

"Yes."

Rukia sighed, as the tears began to dry. "I'm so glad. I always hated when we fought."

"Ah." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, people always had this impression we fought a lot, but mostly, I remember you and I just being… together."

"Hn. We fought more and more in private in the few months before I left. Let me ask you something. If the tables had been turned, and you had wanted to go public and I refused because I was worried about what people would say, how would you have felt, after putting in over a year and a half into a relationship?"

Rukia stepped forward and lowered her voice once more. The group in the sandwich shop held their breath and unconsciously leant towards the window in order to hear.

"I would have felt used and like I was an embarrassment or a source of shame… No, oh, no."

Ichigo's amber eyes locked with hers intensely. Neither could force themselves to look anywhere other. He nodded slowly.

"Ichigo, what did I do?" The once dried tears began to fall once again. Ichigo stepped closer to her and wiped a tear away.

"Do you get it now? Why I left? Why I couldn't stay? How could I? In my mind, the idea that I was only there until your brother found someone suitable to marry you to, just grew. That night, your words… it was like you confirmed it. I just couldn't stay where you were." His hand cupped her cheek.

"No! That was… that was never my intention! Ever! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I really fucked everything up, didn't I?"

"No. I was the one who made the decision to leave and I'm sorry to say, I'll be leaving again."

"Ichigo! No! You can't leave again! Please, I –"

Ichigo pulled out his helmet. "You can come too. Jump on the back; we'll go get you some leathers and we'll go. Or you can stay. Your choice." Ichigo swung his long legs over his bike. "You've got about 30 seconds to make a choice, midget." With that, he pulled on his helmet and turned the key in the ignition. Getsuga roared to life and Rukia very quickly made a decision.


	27. What's the Problem?

**Oohhh, I'm in trouble with this chapter, I know it! Haha, I'm evil – just a little bit.**

**Please enjoy, read and review!**

The group inside the Sandwich box were all leaning towards the open window, trying desperately to hear the conversation between Rukia and Ichigo.

"Good afternoon! My name is –"

"Shhhh!"

"Shut up!"

"Shh, I can't hear!"

The group, as one, turned to the waitress and shushed her. The young girl was stunned, nodded mutely and walked back to the counter.

When they turned their attention back to the window, there was no longer a conversation to watch. Ichigo and Getsuga were gone in their entirety, and all that remained of Rukia was her work apron, which was lying in a heap on the ground, discarded carelessly.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"What were they saying? I didn't hear anything after Ichigo told Rukia that he didn't look like he was joking."

"I couldn't hear either!"

Isshin clapped his hands. "Alllllllllllriiiiiiiight kids! I've no idea what they said either, but let's go and ask over Rukia's work if they know where she's gone and if she went with my boy!"

"Good idea." The group decided that since there was so many of them, that Orihime and Renji would go ask, whilst the remaining members of the group discussed what they'd seen and heard.

"Ichigo was engaged to Rukia? I didn't see that one coming!"

"I don't think anyone knew."

"I did." A small voice spoke up. "Well, kinda. I knew he gave her mum's ring."

"You did? Why didn't you say anything, Yuzu?" Karin asked her sister.

"Ichigo never told me. I found out, after he left, because Rukia came to return it. I thought she should keep it because Ichigo left it with her."

"And you didn't think it was important to mention this?!"

"No?" Yuzu spoke timidly.

"Yuzu!"

"Girls!" Isshin again interrupted. "I think it's safe to say all of us questioned the relationship between my idiot boy and Rukia, but back then, we all knew he'd loved her and vice versa. As humans, we love our closest friends as well as our family. That was especially true for my boy."

The group nodded. "Ichigo always had a big heart." Orihime added as she returned from the Coffee Pot. Uryuu felt a prick at his heart with her words, but knew deep down, she was simply stating facts.

"They didn't even know Rukia had gone anywhere other than outside when Ichigo dragged her out." Renji sat down next to Tatsuki.

Karin flipped out her phone and jabbed at the screen before putting the phone on loudspeaker and holding it in front of her. The screen showed that she was dialling her brother.

"Ichigo –"

"Ichigo, where -"

"Kurosaki." The voce changed to a more feminine and robotic one. "Is not available to take your call right now. Please try again later." _Beep. Beep. Beep. _The phone hung up.

"Orihime, try Rukia's number."

The mother of two pulled out her own mobile phone and dialled. The call picked up immediately. "Hi, you've reached Rukia Kuchiki! Sorry, I can't take –" Orihime hung up.

Isshin then took out his phone and dialled furiously before putting the phone to his ear. "Hi Byakuya! Listen, have you seen Rukia and Ichigo in the last 10 – 15 minutes? No. Okay. No, it's nothing, just let me know if you see them. Bye."

Renji put his face in his hands. "So they haven't gone to Rukia's then. What about his place?"

"Let's go."

* * *

The group decided it should be Renji, Uryuu and Chad to go to Ichigo's place. After all, Ichigo and Rukia did not know that practically everyone they knew had watched their fight, but the three men had spoken to Ichigo just before he'd stormed off to find his _fiancée_. It wouldn't be unusual for them to be concerned.

Arriving once again at the flat where Ichigo lived, they proceed to bang on the door. After nearly quarter of an hour with no answer, they gave up. Ichigo wasn't home.

They called back to the main group to report their findings. Uryuu had called his wife's phone, and both had their phones on speaker, as Orihime was still with the main group. That group had gone to collect the twins from school. "Now what?"

"Where else could they have gone?"

The group was quiet until Chad had an idea. "Ichigo. His editor is living in Karakura."

"Yes! Good thinking Chad! Let's try her place… err, where is her place?"

"I don't think he ever mentioned it. In fact, I don't even know who she is."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Renji dug into his backpack. "I got it."

"Ichigo's book?"

"What is that idiot doing, reading at a time like this?"

"Shut up, Tatsuki. Ichigo's book gets edited by his editor."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, moron."

"No, no, no! I mean, his editor's name will be on it!"

"Nice one, Renji!" Karin cheered.

"Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Yes, that's it. He mentioned a Yoruichi!"

"Tatsuki, can you pull up an address?"

"I'm on it… got it! I'll text it over, we'll meet up there!"

* * *

The group all met up outset Yoruichi's office about 40 minutes later. It was decided that Renji would ask her if she'd seen Ichigo.

He buzzed her office. "Yeah?"

"Uh…um… are you Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm a friend of Ichigo's."

Yoruichi could be heard sighing down the intercom. "Come up. All of you. I can see out of my windows, you know."

Minutes later, the large group had managed to just about fit in Yoruichi's office. Renji asked the question on everyone's minds straight away. "Have you seen or spoken to Ichigo today?"

"Ah, not really. Why?" Yoruichi's yellow eyes narrowed.

"Him and Rukia have disappeared, and neither are answering their phones."

Yoruichi nodded. "I'll ring him. You lot keep quiet."

Yoruichi hit her speed dial on her phone and put it on speaker.

After one ring, there was an answer. "What do you want?"

"Ichigo." She might as well ask what she was planning to ask him later now. Perfect excuse for this call. "Got Japan TV interested in an interview about the Bleach movie. They want to film tomorrow night in Tokyo."

"Time?"

"Seven thirty."

"Okay. Arrange it. I'll meet you there at 7."

"Oi, Ichigo, it's awfully loud your end –"

"Yeah, I'm out on Getsuga."

"Fair play. See you tomorrow then."

"Later, Yoruichi."

The call disconnected.

"See, Ichigo's fine and answering his phone! What's the problem?"


	28. Escape and Release

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews! Sorry this took a bit of time to update. It's a long chapter, and it's content is very very M! **

**I have got a lot off time off work coming up, so hopefully, there'll be another update soon!**

**Please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

"So, why didn't they answer the phones when we called?" Tatsuki mused aloud.

Chad shrugged as Uryuu spoke. "Who knows?"

"We learnt nothing from coming here, other than where he'll be tomorrow evening. We already knew he was out on his bike." Renji rubbed his aching temples. "I can see why Ichigo calls his editor a bitch though."

"Hn."

* * *

Ichigo waited patiently for Rukia to come out of the changing room. The curtain slid open, the metal curtain rings clanging against each other. Ichigo's jaw dropped. _So sexy._

"You're getting those."

Rukia blushed. The leathers she wore were black with indigo piping, and Ichigo had found her a helmet to match. The clothes fit to her body tightly, hiding nothing. "I didn't bring my purse."

Ichigo sighed. "I meant I'd buy them for you. I can't have you riding Getsuga with no protection."

Rukia offered Ichigo a pretty little smile. "Okay." She returned to the changing room to collect her clothes, whilst Ichigo paid for her outfit. He had already arranged with the store assistant that she would be walking out wearing the outfit. Sensing Ichigo had money, and a lot of it, the store assistant bent over backwards to accommodate the pair.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out as Rukia exited the changing cubicle. Seeing the caller ID, he declined the call and switched off his phone. When Rukia looked at him questioningly, he explained his actions, and she quickly realised that she had turned her phone off and left it in her bag at work. She wasn't allowed her phone on at work.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked, feeling nervous. She felt no regrets at coming with Ichigo, but she had no idea where they were headed. Rukia liked to feel in control of situations she got herself into, and it worried her when she was headed into the unknown.

"You'll see." Ichigo grinned and pushed the black and purple helmet onto Rukia's head, before pulling on his own.

Ichigo turned his phone back on and attached it to the Bluetooth that it would wire calls into the internal speakers of his helmet. He had a feeling Yoruichi would call soon, and he did not want her bitching at him for not answering her call.

Ichigo swung a long leg over his beloved bike and got comfortable, before motioning for Rukia to do the same. With Getsuga being such a large bike, she had a little trouble, but Ichigo helped her up, and she rested her front against his back and wrapped her arms around him. With a twist of his wrist, they were off.

They'd been riding for about 45 minutes when he got the call from Yoruichi. He was careful to keep his voice at its usual tone, and not give away too much information. Having the interview in Tokyo was just a bonus really.

After another hour or so, Ichigo pulled into a familiar area, surrounded by large houses. This area was one of the more affluent in the area. Locating the familiar black gates, he slowed to a stop, pulled out his key fob and swiped it across the sensor. The gate slid apart, opening in the middle. Rukia watched on curiously. _What is this place?_

Flicking his wrist slightly, he moved Getsuga forward at a crawling pace, as the metal gates closed behind them. Ichigo stopped the vehicle outside a very large mansion. Rukia hopped off the bike, and removed her helmet. She stretched her body, feeling stiff after the long ride to… here. She still didn't know where she was.

Ichigo removed his helmet and cracked his neck. He unzipped his jacket, revealing the t-shirt he wore underneath.

"What is this place?" Rukia asked.

* * *

"Well, at least we know my boy is safe."

"But what about Rukia?" Orihime asked, concerned for her friend.

"If she's with my boy, she'll be fine."

"But that was some argument they were having." Yuzu frowned slightly.

"But it was like Ichigo said, it was usual for them to argue." Uryuu supplied. Everyone in the group nodded. The pair had been known for their arguments. When they had argued, no-one could interfere, simply because they wouldn't acknowledge it, or what was said, other than to shout or hit the one trying to get involved. It didn't take long for people to stop trying to come between them during their fights.

"I just don't want the both of them to disappear, like Ichigo did before." Yuzu said sadly.

Karin wrapped an arm round her sister. "I don't think that'll happen."

* * *

"This is my other home – the one I don't rent out." Ichigo said as he walked up the steps to his house. Rukia quickly followed him.

"Why are we here?" Rukia asked as the huge mahogany door swung open to allow the pair access to the property. The betrothed couple entered the house, and Ichigo shut the door behind them. He then led Rukia to the living room. Ichigo removed the leather jacket he wore and the pair sat down, Rukia on the sofa, and Ichigo on the armchair.

"We are here because Karakura clutters my goddamn mind. I can't think straight with all the drama that happens."

Rukia watched the man before her carefully. "What's wrong? Do you regret going back to Karakura? Is that why we are here?"

Ichigo shook his head softly. "No. I told you this. Besides, to regret going back would mean regretting so many things now. I just wanted to be home. This is my true home. This is where I lived whilst here in Tokyo. As calming as this place is, it's no good for inspiration, although I have plenty now, after being in Karakura for the best part of a week."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo, and the smile was reflected in the depths of her purple eyes. "I'm glad. But why did you bring me here?"

Ichigo returned Rukia's smile in kind. Earlier today, he thought the Rukia he loved was a lie. He was so glad to find out that deep down, she was still the Rukia he'd always known, always loved. Yeah, ever since he got to know her, he loved her, long before he ever confessed. "What wife doesn't know where her husband calls home?"

Rukia's eyes went so wide Ichigo thought they'd pop out of her skull. "You're still going ahead with the wedding? After everything?"

Ichigo frowned. "Should I not?"

Rukia quickly backtracked. "No! No. I just thought that perhaps, you weren't ready or you didn't want to now, after we fought."

Ichigo sighed. "Stop. Rukia, I have always, always loved you. Always. Sure, we fight and argue, but we always have, and I suspect we always will. But I know and you should know too, that when it comes down to it, I am always on your side."

"You always have been." Rukia took a deep breath. She could feel herself tearing up, and she really didn't want to cry. "I was just too stupid to see it."

Ichigo smiled softly as he got up from his armchair to kneel before Rukia. Running his thumb along her cheek, he spoke softly. "I fucked up bad, Rukia, when I left you. I swear to you, it will not happen again."

Rukia nodded. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

Ichigo threaded his free hand into her inky black hair. "No. What happened then was because we were both too stubborn. We shall share the blame for that night, the same as we will share everything going forward, as man and wife."

Rukia's watery eyes held a slight hint of a smile as she leant forward so their foreheads were touching. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I, you, Rukia Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled as he leant forward and captured her lips with his own.

Rukia's hands rested against his chest as she flicked her tongue against Ichigo's lips, begging for entrance. Ichigo had always liked when she was dominate in their kisses, and he gladly allowed her access. His right hand dropped from her face to her waist. With a light tug, he pulled her down from the sofa and into his lap.

Enthusiastically, Rukia pushed against Ichigo, breaking the kiss, so he was now lying down on the soft carpet, with her straddling him. Due to the tight leather trousers they were both wearing, she could feel his arousal easily. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo's eyes darkened. "Rukia, I can't help it. Have you seen how incredibly sexy you look in those tight leathers?" His voice was husky and Rukia could hear how turned on he was. He had definitely matured. In their younger days, Ichigo would just get embarrassed and throw her off of him whenever it got too much for him to control his body. Now, he was owning it, and all of that made Rukia incredibly wet. She suspected it could get uncomfortable in leather trousers.

Rukia smirked in response. "No. But I've seen you in yours. And I must say, you look _hot_. I want you, Ichigo. For all the waiting I've done, I want you, now."

"We were going to wait –"

"Until we married, I know. I know. But Ichigo," Rukia carefully and intentionally moved her hips so she was grinding against his throbbing erection. "Who are we waiting for? We know we're getting married." She started to grind harder and slower. Ichigo's hand immediately moved to her hips and he groaned aloud.

"Rukia." Ichigo began to sweat. She was making it incredibly difficult to resist her. His cock was in pain from being so tightly constricted. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He was right before, seeing his fiancée in tight leathers was sexy as hell. "You were the one who wanted to stop before." He finally ground out in between groans.

Rukia's lidded gaze met Ichigo's eyes. "I know. I wanted to wait until marriage, but what difference does a week make? No-one will know, other than you and I. I'm ready for this. Are you?"

Ichigo groaned as he felt Rukia's fingers sneak under his t-shirt to run across his skin. "Rukia. My mother only wanted me to make love to one woman – the woman I marry. That woman is you. I have no doubts. If you're ready –"

Rukia pulled on Ichigo's t-shirt, so he was now half sitting, half lying down, less than a breath away from Rukia. "I already told you. So shut up, Strawberry."

Ichigo smirked. That was all the confirmation he needed. With his left hand, he tugged on the zip of Rukia's jacket slowly, as if teasing himself. As the jacket opened, Ichigo smirked. She wore nothing underneath, not even a bra. Her perfect breasts were perky enough that she could get away with not wearing a bra if she wanted too. Her nipples were hardening. He wanted to touch her, but she grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down.

Once Ichigo was lying on his back once again, Rukia moved to remove his t-shirt. In the blink of an eye, it was gone, thrown somewhere in the living room. Neither cared to see where. Rukia grinned sexily at Ichigo, as she leant down and kissed him, hard. Just as Ichigo was getting into the rhythm of the kiss, she pulled away. Ichigo groaned at the loss, but it quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as Rukia placed feather light kisses on his neck, interspersed between playful nips at the skin.

The dark haired Kuchiki moved lower and lower, kissing down his chest. When she came across his already hardened nipples, she flicked her tongue across them before sucking on them. Ichigo groaned as his body rose to meet hers. "Oh god, _Rukia."_

Rukia smirked as she carried on trailing downwards. Soon she had moved so far down, she'd come to the top of his leather trousers. She could see his bulge desperate to be freed from the restriction the leathers provided. Carefully, she unpopped the button and unzipped the trousers, and pulled them down until they were completely off of him, leaving only his boxers. He watched Rukia with curious eyes, as she removed said boxers and gently took a hold of his manhood.

Giving Ichigo a knowing grin, she used her tongue and licked his penis from the bottom of the shaft, right up to the tip. Ichigo shuddered in pleasure, and groaned like never before as she took him into her warm mouth.

"Rukia!" Ichigo tried to find purchase on the carpet, but couldn't. In the end, he settled for threading his left hand into his own hair, and his right hand on Rukia's head. As she started bobbing up and down, pleasuring Ichigo, he used his hand to guide her – not that she needed it.

Ichigo was groaning loudly and could feel himself getting close. He pulled her away, and she looked disappointed. "Was I –"

"No. I was close. So, now, my turn." Ichigo flipped them over and slowly undressed Rukia. He allowed his fingers to trace her body lightly, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. Soon, she was just as naked as he was.

He decided not to tease her anymore, and went straight for her heated core. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit as he lapped up her juices. He allowed his tongue to tease her sensitive clit and she writhed and moaned in pleasure. Then, he used his tongue and licked all around her opening, before pulling back and thrusting three fingers inside her.

"Ichigo!"

"Mmm, Rukia, you're so wet."

Rukia blushed and Ichigo removed his fingers from her after thrusting a few times and licked them whilst making eye contact with her. She thought his actions were incredibly hot.

"Ichigo, I want you inside me." Rukia whispered lustily.

Ichigo's lidded eyes showed her how much he wanted the same. He moved so he was above her and rubbed on her nub of nerves with his throbbing penis.

"Ichigo –"

Ichigo thrust inside of her, and she cried out. It was less painful than she expected, but it still hurt. Ichigo waited for her. She quickly became adjusted, and gave her future husband the go ahead.

It wasn't long before he was thrusting inside of her, deeply. He dipped his head down and licked and kissed her beautiful breasts. He loved how they looked when her nipples were hard.

Soon, the pair reached their climax, and came together, panting, sweaty, but completely at peace with themselves, each other, and the world around them.

"That… was amazing." Rukia panted.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo nodded in agreement.


End file.
